Las vueltas del destino
by DIL NEVILLE
Summary: Dos corazones que se liberan de la soledad. ¿Podra la amistad convertirse en amor?, ¿podra el amor vencer a los celos? entren, lean y si les gusta dejen review. Capitulo 15 arriba.
1. La soledad

**Las vueltas del destino**

**Comentarios del autor:**

**E**ste fic, ya lo había subido anteriormente pero una amiga a la que yo estimo mucho me hizo ver que tenia errores que podían ser corregidos por eso lo borre para editar todos los capítulos y corregir sus errores y hoy les traigo el primer capitulo, ya editado, espero lo disfruten.

Le doy las gracias a mi amiga Amy Black Nara por la ayuda que me dio para mejorar como escritor y así poder editar este fic, amiga espero que te guste la edición.

**Aclaración: **los personajes de los Rugrats crecidos no me pertenecen, le pertenecen a Nikelodeon o a los creadores de este programa, sin embargo si me pertenecen algunos personajes que invente para el fic.

**Edades de los personajes que aparecerán en este fic:**

Trixie y Luanda (12 años), Dil, Catherine y Jessica (13 años)

Lily, Wally, Phil y Tommy (14 años), Carlitos, Kimi y Zeta (15 años), Estephany y Marisa (19 años)

**Comentario sobre los personajes: **puede que aparezcan un par de personajes mas, los que mencionado y dicho sus edades son los que se verán directamente involucrados en la drama de la historia.

**Las vueltas del destino**

**Capitulo 1 la soledad**

4,3, 2, 1 feliz cumpleaños mamà y papá dirán otro cumpliste mas sabio te volviste pero sigo en la escuela me siguen educado pero para mi estar como vacación ando, ya crecí a todos lo deseo gritar, ya crecí el mundo lo sabrá, ya crecí como tu, ya crecí como tuuuuuuuuu!

El sol brillaba a todo su esplendor brindándole su calor y alegría a todo los que estaban en aquel parque, las flores estaban floreciendo como todas las primaveras embelleciendo más el ambiente de aquel lugar.

Los niños jugaban impregnándoos con la alegría que ahí se respiraba.

Pero ahí sentado en una de las bancas de ese lugar estaba un chico cuyo corazón estaba lleno de soledad y de tristeza. Ultimamente sentía muy solo y no es que no se haya dado cuenta de eso hasta ahora pero antes el solia pensar que no era tan malo estar solo e incluso cuando su tía Carlota quiso ponerle acompañantes para promover un juego que el invento le dije que era un solitario, un viajero, un relegado y que no necesita acompañan.

Ni siguiera podia decir que los amigos de mi hermano Tommy eran sus amigos y es que pesar de haber crecido juntos, a pesar de no haber mucha diferencia entre sus edades y pesar de que ellos dicen que también son sus amigos, el estaba seguro de que ellos solo lo ven como el hermanito de su amigo, ya que ellos nunca compartieron ni sus gustos, ni sus ideas y mucho menos sus metas.

Que cierto es aquello que dicen de que cuando uno entra a la pubertad ve las cosas de manera diferente y es verdad porque ahora se había dado cuenta de lo triste que es la soledad y sentía mas que nunca la necesidad de encontrar un amigo o amiga de verdad.

Pero, ¿Dónde encontraría alguien que compartiera sus metas y sus ideas?, ¿ donde iba conseguir a alguien le guste caminar de espaldas todo el tiempo o que piense que la tierra es un gran triangulo y que me ayude a demostrar que existen los extraterrestres?

Si esos eran los pensamientos de Dil Pickles, un chico de 13 años que estaba cansado y triste de la soledad que embarga su corazón.

* * *

Hoy era un día muy bonito, los pájaros cantaban, las flores florecian como en todas las primaveras y los niños juegan en el parque con sus amigos, y ella estaba allí sola sentada en una banca con su única amiga de siempre la soledad y no es que no haya intentado deshacerse de ella, pero la única forma deshacer de esa amistad tan amarga y tan vacía llamada soledad , era encontrar un verdadero amigo o amiga y es que a pesar de que las amigas de su hermana Marisa le decían que ellas también eran sus amigas, Trixie sabia que ellas solo la veían como la hermanita de su amiga.

Quería encontrar un amigo verdadero ¿pero donde encontraría a ese verdadero amigo?

-¿Dónde podria encontrar a alguien que compartir mis gustos, ideas y metas?- pensó la chica.

Eso iba estar difícil, porque donde iba encontrar a alguien que le guste caminar de espaldas y que le ayude demostrar que sus pruebas de que existen los extraterrestres son autenticas.

"No lo mejor será irme haciéndome la idea de que la única amiga que tenido aparte de la soledad es mi amiga extraterrestre imaginaria que me invente cuando tenia nueve años, precisamente para no sentirme tan sola, bueno ya me acostumbrare a estar sola porque esta claro que yo Beatriz Lee no voy tener amigos" con este pensamiento aquella chica de ojos y cabello marrón y abandono el parque caminando de espaldas y hacías atrás, como era su costumbre.

* * *

"Bueno ya me acostumbrare a estar solo" pensó Dil antes de caminar de espaldas y hacia tras en dirección a la salida.

Dio la vuelta en la esquina y de pronto plop choco con alguien y cayo al suelo.

**Continuara...**

**Comentarios finales del autor:**

De nuevo el primer capitulo pero ahora esta mejor escrito así que espero que esta ves lo disfruten más.

Pronto subiré los demás capítulos pero son más largos y me costara mas trabajo editarlos, así que tengan paciencia por favor.


	2. Trixie Lee y Dil Pickles

**Las vueltas del destino**

**Capitulo : Trixie Lee y Dil Pickles **

Se extraño de no sentir su cabeza golpearse al caer suelo, miro a su alredor para hallar una explicación.

Entonces se dio cuenta que su cabeza había caído sobre el hombro de la chica con la que había chocado se levanto con rapidez.

- Lo siento mucho - dijo Dil un tanto apenado – Es que me encanta caminar de espaldas, es una vieja costumbre tengo - añadió y le tendió la mano con gentileza para ayudarle a levantarse.

Cuando la vio se quedo impactado, de pronto comenzó a sentir una sensación extraña, como si varias mariposas revolotearan felices en su estomago, no sabia lo que le estaba pasado pero le gustaba lo que estaba sintiendo.

Esa chica era en verdad linda, tenia un hermoso cabello marrón que le caia hasta los hombros, ojos marrones que combinaban perfectamente con su cabello y su color piel era tan blanca como la leche.

Vestía un polo de manga corta color blanco sobre el cual llevaba una blusa color rojo, una mini falta rojo y unos zapatos del mismo color que hacia juego con la ropa.

Cuando la mano de la chica toco la suya para levantarse con mucha mas facilidad sintió como una corriente eléctrica le invadía por completo.

- gracias – le dijo la chica una vez que estuvo parada frente a él sacándolo de la impresión que le había causado aquella ultima sensación.

- De nada - dijo Dil – De verdad lamento haber chocando contigo, debí haber fijando….

- No te disculpes tanto, yo también iba caminando de espaldas – le dijo Trixie.

- ¿A ti también te gusta caminar de espaldas? – le pregunto Dil.

- Desde que tengo memoria – le aseguro Trixie. -¿no te parece una gran coincidencia?-

- pues si, la verdad no me esperaba encontrar a alguien que compartiera conmigo un gusto tan extraño - le dijo Dil.

- No es extraño solo es diferente y lamentablemente la mayoría de la gente consideran raras a las personas que son un poco diferentes a el resto – le aseguro Trixie.

- Pienso que tienes razón – dijo Dil – Es decir si los extraterrestres vinieran también creerían que sus costumbres son raras pero para ellos es normal- comento Dil.

- ¿Tu crees en los extraterrestres? – pregunto Trixie sorprendida y emocionada por lo que ese chico le acababa de decir.

- Pues si – respondió simplemente Dil

- ¡Es increíble que tengamos esas cosas en común! - expreso Trixie emocionada

- Es verdad, no se encuentra a gente que le guste caminar de espaldas o que crea en los extraterrestres todos los días- concordó Dil.- ¿Puede saber tu nombre?

- Me llamo Beatriz Lee - respondió Trixie. - ¿Tu eres?

- Mi nombre es Dylan Pickles es un gusto conocerte – dijo Dil en tono amable

- El gusto es todo mío – dijo Trixie con sinceridad.

- Aunque yo no creo que seamos los únicos que creen en la existencia de extraterrestre dijo Dil conocí a un contorsionista de circo que creía en ellos.

-¿En serio?- pregunto Trixie sorprendida por lo que acababa de escuchar.

- Si – le aseguro Dil seria bueno poder contactar con otras personas que crean que en la existencia de extraterrestres y así probarle existe, ¿no lo crees? –

- Si, el punto es como entrar a esas personas – opino Trixie

- Ese es precisamente el problema – le afirmo Dil

- Bueno creo que es mejor que vaya a mis padres no les gusta que llegue tarde a casa - comento mientra veía el reloj de pulsera que traía en la muñeca izquierda.

- Te acompaño a tu casa - le ofreció Dil

- Te lo agradezco pero es mejor que regrese a mi casa sola – le contesto Trixie en tono amable.

- ¿Por qué? - pregunto Dil con curiosidad

- Es que mi padre es muy celoso y cada vez que una de sus hijas lleva a un chico a la casa les hace pasar un mal rato- dijo Trixie un tanto apenada pues siempre le había parecido que la forma en actuaba su padre cada vez que su hermana o ella llevaban un amigo a su casa era algo exagerada.

- bueno entonces creo que este es el adiós – dijo Dil entristecido porque había perdido la oportunidad de conocer mejor a alguien que podría llegar a ser su única amiga.

- Pero siguieres nos podemos ver aquí mañana – sugirió Trixie al notar la expresión de tristeza en el rostro de Dil.

¡Esa es una excelente idea! – exclamo Dil y su expresión cambio instantáneamente a una sonrisa llena de emoción.

- Bueno, ¿entonces que te parece si nos encontramos aquí mismo, mañana Domingo a las 10 de la mañana? – le pregunto Trixie feliz de haber podido cambiar la expresión de tristeza de Dil.

- Me parece perfecto – le aseguro Dil

- Bueno entonces nos veremos mañana – dijo Trixie, - espero que nos conozcamos mejor y nos hagamos buenos amigos.

- Yo también lo deseo así- expreso Dil con sinceridad

- Hasta mañana – se despidió Trixie y tras hacer un gesto con la mano, camino hacia la salida del parque.

Dil la observo alejarse por unos segundos hasta que se le ocurrió una idea y de inmediato corrió a alcanzarla.

- ¡Espera Trixie! – le grito Dil cuando ya estaba mas o menos a poco distancia.

Trixie se detuvo cerca de la puerta al escuchar la voz de Dil, ya estando cerca de la puerta.

- ¿Qué ocurre Dil? – le pregunto Trixie cuando el estaba frente a ella.

- Se me ocurrió que podría acompañarte por lo menos hasta dejarte secar de tu casa – le sugirió Dil

- Este bien – acepto Trixie pues no quería quitarle el entusiasmo a Dil

Durante el trayecto a la casa de Trixie, Dil pudo notar que ella lo miraba de forma extraña.

- ¿Que tengo monos o algo así? – le pregunto Dil un poco incomodo por la mirada que Trixie le dirigía.

- No era mi intención incomodarte – se disculpo Trixie - ¿Pero me parece a verte visto en otra parte? -

-Así seguro que me conoces porque yo soy Dil Pickles, el hermano del ya famoso director de cineasta Tommy Pickles – le dijo Dil en tono cansado pues estaba acostumbrado a que la gente de por allí lo conozcan solo como el hermano de Tommy Pickles.

-Bueno, no se quien sea tu hermano- le aseguro Trixie, -pero ahora que lo mencionas, ya se de donde te conozco.

-¿De donde te dije?- le pregunto Dil para confirmar lo que había pensado desde el principio.

-Por supuesto que no- respondió Trixie con seguridad.

-Yo te he visto hace cuatro años en ese programa de TOP SHOW ¿como se llamaba?- se pregunto Trixie deteniendo su paso para pensar en la respuesta

.

-¿Cual su tragedia?- se adelanto a decir Dil detenido su paso junto a Trixie.

-Si así se llamaba el programa- dijo Trixie, .y tu fuiste una vez a ese programa continuo diciendo Trixie para contar que tu amado y único hermano se había olvidado de que existes, dime ¿es verdad eso?

.

-Bueno si pero no exactamente-dijo Dil apenado.

-¿Si pero no exactamente como es eso? ¿No entiendo?- le pregunto Trixie sin comprender

-Bueno es que yo fui ha ese programa pensado que mi hermano se había olvidado de mi porque había ganado un concurso de cineastas infantiles a fisionados y ahora era y es muy famoso, pero la realidad era que mi hermano nunca se había olvidado de mi, si tienes tiempo te puedo contar todo con lujo de detalles -dijo Dil

-Bueno si dispongo de algo de tiempo- dijo Trixie.

-Bueno entonces siéntate- dijo Dil, ofreciéndole a Trixie que se sentara en la vereda con los pies puestos en el borde de donde inicia la pista y luego se sentó a su lado y dijo bueno todo comenzó -cuando yo pensé que mi hermano Tommy se había olvido de que existo, yo era fanático del programa cual es su tragedia así que llame al programa y les dije mi tragedia, después de contarle al productor de el programa sobre mi tragedia, se interesó en ella y pregunto si podía ir al día siguiente para contar mi tragedia en el programa, en vivo y en directo, y lo que paso fue…. Dijo Dil mientras los recuerdos de aquel día invadían su mente.

_-Dil cuéntale a nuestros televidentes en casa ¿cual es tu tragedia?- decía el conductor mirando lo con acercándole el micrófono para que hablara y mirándolo con atención._

_- Mi amado y único hermano se olvidado de que existo – dijo Dil y mientras lo decía sentía como la tristeza que había en su interior crecía al recordar el motivo que causaba ese sentimiento._

-Ay!- dijo el público en coro.

_-¡Ay! Que pena- dijo el conductor, -pero porque no te sientas en aquel sillón cómodo y nos lo cuentas con más detalle- sugirió señalando el sillón azul que había detrás de Dil._

_- Si, claro- acepto Dil y se acomodo en el sillón lo mejor que pudo._

_- Bueno Dil – le dijo el conductor cuando lo vio cómodamente sentando en el sillón. - ¿Por qué no nos cuentas desde cuando tu hermano se olvido de existes?_

_-Bueno desde que gano el premio al mejor cineasta infantil en un concurso local respondió Dil y…- pero Dil no puedo continuar pues la voz se le quebró y sus ojos se humedecieron debido a la tristura que sentía de pensar que su hermano no volvería a prestar atención._

_- y desde entonces ah estado muy ocupado para acordarse de mí-. Concluyó haciendo un esfuerzo por controlar sus lágrimas_

_-Calma, calma Dil - dijo el conductor en tono consolador, - ¿le has dicho a tu hermano lo que sientes?- le pregunto y le acerco el micrófono para que se le escuchara mejor._

_-Si- dijo Dil mientras sentía como las lagrimas inundaban sus ojos otra vez pero hizo un esfuerzo y continuo -intente decírselo pero seguramente no tuvo tiempo…- Pero no pudo continuar pues una vez mas la voz se le quebró y comenzó a sollozar agachando levemente su cabeza._

_- ¡Dil! – se escucho gritar a una persona desde la puerta de entrada del publico _

_- ¡Tommy¡ - exclamo Dil con sorpresa levantándose instantáneamente al reconocer la voz y miro hacia la entrada d el publico._

_Al oír eso el conductor camino con rapidez hacia donde se encontraba Tommy y le acerco el micrófono._

-¿Eres Tommy el egoísta, egocéntrico que solo piensa en el y no en su hermano?-_ le pregunto tratando de sacar provecho de la citación._

-¡Esto es increíble! ¡Impresionante! ¡Jamás había visto algo igual!- se escucho murmurar al publico ante la llegada de Tommy.

Dil perdón si te hice sentir mal- le dijo Tommy mirando a su hermano e ignorando tanto la pregunta que el conductor le hizo como los murmullos del público.

Hay que lindo-. Exclamo el público en coro al escuchar la disculpa de Tommy

-pero todo esta en tu cabeza- agrego Tommy.

-buuuu, buuu, fuera, fuera- gritaba el publico enfaldado al escuchar el ultimo comentario de Tommy.

Tommy ignorado una vez los gritos del público fue al centro del sed para acercarse a Dil.

-mira Dil perdón por haberte dicho que te quitaras de mi espalda y perdón por estar firmando autógrafos en vez de escucharte ¿si?- pregunto Tommy por su tono de voz se notaba que era sincero y espero que su hermano lo perdonara.

- ¡NO! ¡FUERA! ¡NO LO PERDONES!- grito el público tratando de convencer a Dil de que no lo perdonara.

-¡¿Quién les pregunto ha ustedes?!- grito Tommy con nefando, la situación comenzaba a irritarlo.

-por favor Dil vámonos de aquí-. Le pidió Tommy con sinceridad.

- ¿que vas hacer Dil? ¿Realmente necesitas a un hermano como el?- le pregunto el conductor acercándole el micrófono.

- lo siento Tommy a partir de ahora haré un segmento del programa solo para mi, te guste o no te guste- respondió Dil cruzándose de brazos como un signo de que no pensaba moverse de ahí.

_- Se acabo, vienes conmigo – le dijo Tommy con nefando pues no iba a permitir que su hermano se quedara un minuto mas._

_Lo agarro de un brazo y prácticamente lo arrastro __hasta traspasar las cortinas celestes que llevaban a la parte de atrás del sed donde salían y entraban los protagonistas._

-¿Entones estas diciendo que te tu hermano te saco de allí a la fuerza? – le pregunto Trixie impresionada por lo que acababa de escuchar e interrumpiendo los recuerdos de Dil.

_-Vaya ¿y que paso después?- pregunto Trixie todavía algo sorprendida_

_-Bueno te lo contare si prometes no volver a interrumpirme otra vez- respondió Dil._

_-Te lo prometo- dijo Trixie._

_-Bueno lo que paso fue….- dijo Dil mientras los recuerdos volvían a su mente._

_._

_Cuando estaban solos detrás del sed y frente a frente Tommy le dijo a Dil:_

_-¿que es lo quieres que te diga Dil?, ¿Que lamento haber ganado ese premio?, no puedo creer que no estés contento por mi, ¿realmente de eso se trata?- pregunto Tommy en tono un poco desesperado pues no sabia como convencer a su hermano para que lo perdonara._

_Estoy feliz por ti Tommy expreso con sinceridad Dil, realmente me siento orgulloso, yo creo... yo creo…-_

_-¿Qué?- pregunto Tommy, apresurando a su hermano_

_-Que siempre he sabido que el mundo…- dijo Dil_

_- como un triangulo gigante, ya lose- le interrumpió Tommy._

_-No, bueno si pero no era a eso a lo que me refería - dijo Dil, el punto es que soy diferente Tommy y como la manera en la que pienso y creo estaba preocupado de que si te vas no habrá nadie que, ya sabes, me entienda – finalizo y en sus ultimas palabras había cierta tristeza._

_- hermano no voy a ir ninguna parte y claro que eres diferente como lo fue Einstein o Mosar o el tipo que invento los chilaquiles, tu eres quien va ser muy famoso dijo Tommy después de dedicarle una sonrisa pues al fin entendía los sentimientos de su hermano. _

_.-Estoy seguro y yo voy estar ahí contigo cuando pase- dijo Tommy _

_Se sonrieron mutuamente y se dieron un abrazo_

-Que linda - dijo Trixie cuando Dil termino de contarlo sucedido – ahora me explico porque cuando regrese del baño, iban a presentar a otra persona con una tragedia diferente - comento en voz alta.

- ¿a que te refieres? – le pregunto Dil con curiosidad al escuchar su comentario.

- es que al oír tu historia recordé que cuando te vi en el programa no pude saber en que termino tu caso pues me dieron muchas ganas de ir al baño y cuando regrese ya estaban presentando otro caso diferente- le explico un poco apenada

- ah, ya veo – dijo Dil.

¡Cielos, ya es tarde de llegar a mi casa pronto o mi padre me regañara! – exclamo Trixie en tono preocupado mientras veía la hora en su reloj de pulsera.

-apropósito Trixie, ¿Cuántos años tienes? - le pregunto Dil cuando ya había reanudado su camino a casa de Trixie.

- Yo 12 respondió Trixie, - ¿y tu?

- Tengo 13 años – contesto Dil simplemente.

-Bueno ya llegamos- dijo Trixie cuando poco después de haber doble una esquina.- -¿vez esa casa color azul que hay a ya al frente?- le pregunto a Dil señalando una casa que había entre la primera y segunda de enfrente.

- si - respondió Dil mirando en la dirección a la casa que Trixie señalaba

- Espero que mi madre o mi hermana sean las que me abran la puerta – le comento Trixie esperanzada, - Porque no me gustaría recibir una mecaniza por parte de mi padre.

- Pues te deseo suerte – le dijo Dil tratando de animarla.

- gracias – le agradeció Trixie.

- Fue un conocerte, sobre todo por antes de conocerte no tenía ningún amigo o amiga - dijo Dil con tono triste en las últimas palabras.

-No te preocupes yo tampoco había tenido ningún amigo o amiga antes de conocerte a ti pero…- dijo Trixie en tono triste, - pero piensa ahora nos tenemos el uno al otro como amigos – finalizo en tono mas animado y le dedico una sonrisa.

- Tienes razón Trixie – estuvo de acuerdo Dil sonriéndole también.

Entonces Trixie se acerco a Dil y le dio un pequeño beso en la mejilla en aquel instante Dil pudo sentir como los latidos se corazón se aceleraron hasta que poco a poco se normalizaron.

-Bueno esta mañana- dijo Trixie mientras se alejaba de el para luego cruzar la pista hacia la otra acera en dirección a su casa.

-hasta entonces - dijo Dil y la siguió con la mirada hasta que se perdió de su vista para luego dirigirse a su propia casa.

* * *

- ¿Se puede saber porque llegas tan tarde a casa? - le pregunto su madre cerrando la puerta tras de si y mirando a su hija directo a los ojos.

Su madre era una mujer de mediana estatura, ojos pardos, su cabello negro y rizado en las puntas que le llegaban astas los hombros, las facciones de su rostro se asemejaban a los de Trixie, aunque la expresión de su cara que por lo general siempre expresaban sumisión, ahora era seria pero si llegar a ser severa.

-lo siento mamà - se disculpo Trixie con sinceridad – Pero es que cuando estaba paseando por el parque choque con alguien y…

¿Cómo esta eso de que chocaste con alguien? - pregunto su madre en tono mas relejado.

Interesada en saber mas la mujer se en un sillón rojo que estaba cerca y le indico a su hija que sentara en el sillón de enfréntenle.

Trixie le obedeció y sentó cómodamente en el sillón quedando frente a frente con su madre sola la mesita de centro las separaba.

- Bueno yo estaba en el parque reflexionando sobre…

Pero Trixie detuvo su relato cuando percibir un olor extraño proveniente de la cocina.

- ¿No sientes un olor a quemado? - le pregunto a su madre

- ¡Mi quiso! – exclamo la mujer al percibir el olor, se levanto del sillón de un salto y se dirigió al cocina corriendo a la cocina.

- Hablaremos de esto cuando termine de cocinar – le escucho decir a su madre mientras se alejaba

Sentada en el sillón de sala de estar Trixie pensaba en lo que opinaría su madre cuando le contara sobre Dil, bueno su madre siempre se había mostrado compresiva con ella, lo que en realidad la preocupa era lo que pensaría su padre cuando se enterara.

Movió su cabeza para apartar esos pensamiento de su cabeza, era mejor no pensar en eso por el momento.

De pronto escucho unos pasos acercándose y una voz familiar que cada vez se hacia mas clara.

- Ya no te preocupes Stephany - decía una chica mientras ingresaba a la sala de estar donde se encontraba Trixie.

Su cabello y ojos marrones como lo Trixie pero su cabello era erizado en las puntas como el de su madre y su color de piel era también semejante el de su madre pero era mas que ella y sus facciones eran diferentes.

- Hola Marisa – la saludo Trixie en voz baja pues se había percatado de que su hermana tenia una conversación con alguien através de celular.

La chica saludo con un gesto a hermana menor mientras que se acercaba a la mesita que estaba frente a Trixie y tomo entre sus manos y libro que hubiera estado ahí sin que Trixie lo notase.

- Si tengo tu libro en mis manos, así que ya note preocupes mañana temprano te lo te lo llevo – le decía Marisa a la amiga con la cual estaba hablando mientras que con su mano libre sostenía un libro grueso color blanco en el encabezado se podía leer claramente el titulo en letras grandes y de color negro decía**: Anatomía Avanzada.**

- lamento mucho lo que le paso a tu pagina pero era algo inevitable – dijo Marisa a su amiga.

Al escuchar eso Trixie recordó algo y se le ocurrió una idea.

- ¿Me permites hablar con ella un momento? – le pregunto a su hermana.

- Stephany mi hermana desea hablar contigo le dijo Marisa a su amiga luego le paso el celular a Trixie para que hablase con ella.

Hola Stephany, soy Trixie- dijo Trixie

-Un gusto escucharte Trixie- la saludo Stephany

-Igualmente, escucha, ¿recuerdas que tú me dijiste haces unos días que querías demostrarme que eres mi amiga? -dijo Trixie.

- Si lo recuerdo – le dijo Estephany.

Pues se me ocurrió una buena forma de que lo hagas –le aseguro Trixie.

Y ante le contó a Estephany un resumen de lo que le había pasado esa tarde, su hermana quien todavía estaba ahí, la escucho sorprendida.

-Bueno, me da gusto por ti- Trixie dijo Estephany con sinceridad, -pero ¿en que te puedo ayudar yo?- pregunto.

-Bueno se me a ocurrido que tu nos puedes ayudar a mi y a Dil a hacer una pagina donde podamos poner todas las pruebas que tenemos de que existen los extraterrestres e invitar las personas que creen en la existencia de los extraterrestres a unirse a ella- dijo Trixie y luego le pregunto- ¿puedes hacerlo?-

-Claro que puedo hacerlo pero tengo clases en la mañana todos los días y el lunes por la tarde tengo clase de ingles, el martes en la tarde tengo clase de voley, el miércoles en la tarde tengo que ir a mi tratamiento odontológico, jueves en la tarde tengo que…. –

-ya capte estas ocupada ¿verdad?- dijo Trixie interrumpiendo a Stephany.

-Si toda la semana pero no te preocupes la próxima semana si voy a poder ir hasta tu casa y hacerte la pagina te lo prometo- dijo Stephany.

-Bueno- dijo Trixie un poco triste.

-mejor que venga la próxima semana por que esa semana nuestro padre va a estar de viaje y vas poder traer a tu amigo aquí con mas tranquilidad- le dijo su hermana en volumen audible solo para Trixie.

-Lo siento Trixie pero no puedo otro día- le dijo Stephany un poco apenada.

-No importa mi hermana me acaba decir que mi padre estará fuera esos días así que mejor que vengas ese día- añadio contenta.

-Entones hasta el sábado amiga- dijo Stephany

-Si y gracias amiga- dijo Trixie y le regreso el celular a su hermana.

Yo estoy sorprendida como tu amiga – le Marisa cuando ya tenia el celular de vuelta.

- Si, nos vemos mañana – después de decir eso Marisa apretó el botono de celular para terminar y acto seguido lo apago.

- ¿ahora si como esta eso de que conociste alguien con tus mismo gustos? Le pregunto Marisa con mucho interés.

- Pues veras iba decir… - Trixie

-la cena ya esta lista - dijo la mamà de las chicas desde la cocina e interrumpiendo el relato de Trixie

Trixie y Marisa ayudaron a su madre a poner la mesa para cenar y durante la cena Trixie le contó a su madre todo lo que le había pasado esa tarde

Me da mucho gusto que hayas encontrado un amigo hija pero ten cuidado recuerda que apenas y conoces a ese chico y aun que aparentemente tiene las mismas costumbres que tu, apenas lo conoces y no sabes que otras costumbres -dijo su madre una vez concluido su relato.

Trixie y Marisa ayudaron a su madre a poner la mesa para cenar y durante la cena Trixie le contó a su madre todo lo que le había pasado esa tarde

Me da mucho gusto que hayas encontrado un amigo hija pero ten cuidado recuerda que apenas y conoces a ese chico y aun que aparentemente tiene las mismas costumbres que tu, apenas lo conoces y no sabes que otras costumbres -dijo su madre una vez concluido su relato.

-Bueno ya estoy suficientemente grande para darme cuenta si un chico tiene buenas intenciones o es alguien que no vale pena ni siguiera conocer y te puedo decir que Dil es un buen chico- dijo Trixie.

-Si, pero recuerda lo que siempre digo caras vemos corazones no sabemos- dijo su madre.

-Lo recordare mamà, no te preocupes- dijo Trixie.

-Ya mamà no le arruines su felicidad- dijo Marisa.

- Ya termine – anuncio Trixie y se retiro para dejar los platos sucio en la cocina

- ¿Te preocupa mucho verdad? – le pregunto Marisa a su madre en voz baja.

- Si – le respondió su madre con franqueza. – Es que todavía no sabemos con certeza como Será ese chico que conoció en el parque- agrego en tono preocupado.

- Lo entiendo perfectamente- le aseguro Marisa. – Pero recuerda lo triste que se veía desde hace unos, mira lo feliz que esta hora y dime sino vale la pena el riesgo.

- Creo que tienes razón – dijo su madre después de reflexionar un poco las palabras de la mayor de sus hijas.

* * *

- me agrada que ayas encontrado alguien que comparta tus gustos y metas dijo Tommy cuando su hermano termino su relato.

-Si, pero sabes cuando la mire sentí mariposas en el estomago y cuando me beso sentí que el corazón me la tenia a mil por hora.- le comento Dil.

-Ya veo- dijo Tommy pensativo pues conocía lo que esas sensaciones significaban

¿Tu sabes porque me sucedió eso Tommy? le pregunto Dil a su hermano con interés.

- me parece que tu hermanito, estas enamorado- le respondió con una amplia sonrisa en el rostro.

-¿Enamorado? ¿Yo? Jajá jajá- dijo Dil riéndose, -muy gracioso Tommy ¿como voy a estar enamorado de alguien a quien apenas conozco?- pregunto incrédulo.

-Pues aun que no lo creas sucede es lo que llaman amor a primera vista- respondió Tommy.

-No creo- dijo Dil- pero gracias por tu opinión, me voy a dormir quede de verme con ella mañana y dicen que al que madruga dios le ayuda-

-Bueno, buenas noches Dil- dijo Tommy cuando Dil se disponía a salir de su habitación para ir a la suya.

-Buenas noches- dijo Dil, y se cerro la puerta de un tras salir por ella.

Cuando estuvo solo Tommy pensó en voz a alta estoy seguro que algún día se dará cuenta de que esta enamorado de esa chica, porque no hay duda de que mi hermano esta enamorado, yo conozco muy bien lo que se siente al estar enamorado ya que yo estoy enamorado de la chica mas linda que conozco desde que tengo uso de razón y se volteo para ver una foto de una chica de cabello marrón con un gallo de pelo rosa puesto un lado de su cabello, se quedo viendo la foto y se pregunto ¿cuando le diría a esa chica que le gustaba desde hace mucho tiempo?

Quizás muy pronto todo es cuestión de esperar el momento adecuado para decírselo.

* * *

Mientras tanto Dil estaba en su cuarto con el pijama puesto listo para dormir pero se dio cuenta que pero cuando miro su reloj despertador se dio cuenta de que eran las 9:30 P.m.

"Muy temprano para dormirse" pensó. Así que decidió ver televisión un rato para su suerte estaban dado un capitulo de lllalllo vio su serie favorita así que se que se decidió haberla mientras pensaba en voz alta: ¿será cierto lo que me dijo mi hermano? ¿Puedo haberme enamorado de alguien a quien a penas conozco?

Bueno con el tiempo lo averiguare se dijo así mismo y se concentro en ver su programa favorito, su programa favorito acabo a la 10 P.m. y entonces Dil, apago la televisión y las luces de su cuarto.

Ya nunca estaré solo porque ahora tengo una amiga y con este pensamiento en mente se fue que dando dormido no sin antes decirle buenas noches Pablo al pez dorado que se encontraba en una pecera sobre su mesa de noche y después de eso se quedo profundamente dormido.

Y era cierto lo que pensaba Dil a partir de este momento su soledad había acabado pero no era el final de todas sus problemas todavía viviría muchas cosas su nueva amiga.

**Continuara…**

* * *

**Contestando Review:**

**Trunks: **Amigo si vas a dar un consejo, escríbelo con claridad porque sino de nada servirá.

Nose si te gusto o no mi fic pero gracias por invertir tu valioso tiempo leer el primer capitulo porque ese tiempo que perdiste nadie te lo regresara.

**acosta perez jose ramiro: **Gracias por leer mi fic tomare en cuenta tu consejo.

**Amy-Black-Nara****: **Mi amiga y maestra simplemente te digo gracias por leerlo sabes siempre tomo cuenta tus consejos para escribir mejor, espero notes la mejoría en la edición de este capitulo y sobre todo que te guste.

**Nota del autor: **Espero les haya gustado este capitulo ylamento la demora edición de este capitulo pero los otros los editare mas rápido


	3. citas y algo mas

**Nota****: **solo quiero decir gracias por los reviews

**Las vueltas del destino**

**Capitulo 3: citas y algo más**

Era una mañana soleada en aquel parque, que a diferencia de ayer lucia mas desolado apenas había un par de personas aquel día.

Protegido bajo la sombra de un árbol, se encontraba un chico pelirrojo, absorto de la soledad que lo rodeaba pues en su corazón ahora solo existía la felicidad.

Tenía audífonos en sus orejas que a su vez estaban conectados a un mp3 que le cabía en la palma de su mano.

Dil taradiaba la canción que escucha através de ese aparato mientras espera a aquella persona que le había dado lo que tanto añoraba una amistad sincera.

La canción finalizo, así que Dil apago su Mp3 y lo guardo con cuidado en el bolsillo delantero de su camisa.

Echo un vistazo al reloj que tenia en su muñeca derecha.

- ya son las 10 en punto – se dijo a si mismo

En cualquier momento llegaría su nueva amiga se había citado a las 10 de la mañana para conocerse mejor, estaba tan emocionado por el hecho de volver a ver a la única persona con la que tenia cosas en común que llego ahí media hora antes.

Sonrió abiertamente mientras recordaba lo que había hecho para llegar temprano a su cita.

_Su reloj despertador sonó a las 8 de la mañana, Dil sin levantarse de su cama estiro el brazo para apagarlo, cuando su mano presión el botón de apagado el ruido proveniente de aquel aparato se dejo de escuchar._

_Dil observo la hora que marcaba el reloj aun medio dormido y de pronto lo recordó._

_Como si todo el sueño que sentía se hubiera esfumado, se despojo de las sabanas que lo cubrían, se coloco sus pantuflas con rapidez y corrió hacia su ropero._

_- Buenos días Pablo – le dijo a su pez mientras buscaba dentro de su ropero el atuendo adecuando para la ocasión._

_Después de unos segundos de búsqueda sustrajo de su ropero una camisa verde y un pantalón marrón oscuro._

_-¿Qué opinas pablo?- le pregunto a su pez, .modelando la ropa que pensaba ponerse sin quitarse la pijama._

_El pez movió negativamente la cabeza._

_-No me queda vedad- le dijo Dil quien había entendido perfectamente el significado de aquel gesto._

_Busco en su ropero una vez más_

_-¿y que tal esto?- pregunto al pez otra vez sacando una camisa celeste con un short azul oscuro._

_-Se que usualmente no me preocupo por la forma en que visto- dijo Dil al ver la mirada de extrañaza que su pez le dirigía._

_-pero hoy día es especial- continuo Dil, - porque voy verme con mi primera amiga, no te ofendas Pablo, tu eres un animal, no una persona pero de todas maneras eres mi amigo, la diferencia en que ella es mi primera amiga humana entonces que ¿me veo bien o no?- le pregunto._

_- Entones me pondré esto – dijo Dil cuando vio que el pez movía afirmativamente la cabeza – además hace mucho calor para usar pantalón - agrego mientras dejaba sobre la cama la ropa que pensaba ponerse._

_Después de guardar en su ropero el primero atuendo que se había probado, cogió su toalla y se dirio al baño en silencio para no despertar a los que aun dormían._

_Entro en el baño procurando no hacer ruido, una vez adentro se quito la pijama e ingreso la ducha, giro llave para abrirla y de inmediato sintio como múltiples gotas de agua invadían su cuerpo._

_Ya había cogido el jabón, cuando escucho a alguien tocando la puerta._

_- Esta ocupado- dijo Dil desde la ducha alzando un poco la voz para que lo escuchara el que estuviera tocando la puerta._

_- Dil date prisa, porque quiero ducharme antes de que llegue Lily – le escucho decir a su hermano desde afuera del baño._

_-¿Entonce ya le dijiste lo que sientes por ella? –le pregunto Dil con curiosidad, mientras se enjabonaba su pecho._

_- No pero… oye, ¿tu como sabes que me gusta Lily? – pregunto Tommy intrigado pues no esperaba que su hermanito supiera de sus sentimientos por ella._

_- Hay Tommy cualquiera se da cuenta – le dijo Dil como si fuera algo natural_

_Entonces debiste creerme cuando te dije que estas enamorado de esa chica Trixie._

_-¿Enserio lo crees Tommy? – le pregunto Dil_

_- si – le aseguro Tommy_

- ¿te hice esperar mucho? – pregunto una voz suave cerca de Dil interrumpiendo sus recuerdos tan abruptamente que dio un respingo por la sorpresa.

- lo siento, no era mi intención asustarte - dijo Trixie un tanto apenada.

- no te preocupes – le dijo Dil con sinceridad.

- siento la tardanza pero es que quería mostrarte unas fotos que tome cuando estaba en Perú y no las encontraba – le dijo Trixie.

- ¿De que son esas fotos? – pregunto Dil con curiosidad.

- De unos círculos extraños que hay en los campos de cultivo – le respondió Trixie.

- ¿enserio? – le pregunto Dil sorprendido.

- míralo tu mismo – dijo Trixie

Cogió entre sus manos la mochila que había traído, la abrió y sustrajo de ella un sobre amarillo tamaño carta.

Saco del sobre las fotos pero eran tantas que se le resbalaron de la mano y se dispersaron en el césped bajo ellos.

- No te preocupes, yo las recojo – se apresuro a decir Dil e inmediatamente se dispuso a recógelas.

- lo siento es que se me resbalaron – dijo Trixie acachándose también para ayudar a Dil a recogerlas.

- Sera mejor que vayamos a otro lugar donde podamos ver las fotos con mucha más tranquilidad – le propuso Dil cuando había terminado de recoger todas las fotos.

- Este bien – acepto Trixie guardando el sobre en su mochila con todas las fotos dentro y coloco la mochila sobre sus hombros.

Salieron juntos del parque caminan de espaldas y volteando la cabeza de vez en cuando para no chocar con alguien en el camino.

Caminaron durante un buen rato hasta que llegaron a estar frente a un local en cuyo techo se podía apreciar claramente un letrero con letras grandes que decía:

**"Cafetería Java Lava"**

- Aquí es – le dijo Dil – Después de ti – agrego abriéndole la puerta para dejarla pasar primero.

- Gracias – le dijo Trixie en tono amable sintiéndose alagada por el gesto de su amigo pues ningún chico que no fuera de su familia la había tratado con tan amabilidad por lo general los chicos de su edad se burlaban de ella.

- Que te parece si nos sentamos ahí – sugirió Dil señalando una mesa libre en el fondo de aquel establecimiento.

- Me parece bien – le dijo Trixie

- ¿Deseas algo? – le pegunto Dil cuando ya se en sentado cómodamente en las sellas frente a la mesa – Yo invito.

- No, gracias – le respondió Trixie en tono amable.

-¿Puedo ayudarles en algo?- pregunto con amabilidad un chico pelirrojo con lentes y frenillos que llevaba un delantal blanco. – Hola Dil – añadió al percatarse de quien se trataba.

Hola Carlos - dijo Dil respondiendo al saludo,- te presento a mi amiga Trixie Lee- continuo diciendo Dil, -Trixie te presento a Carlos Finster es el mejor amigo de mi hermano Tommy

- un gusto conocerte Carlos- dijo Trixie.

-El gusto es todo mío- dijo Carlos.

- No vas creer las cosas que tenemos en común Trixie y yo – le comento Dil a Carlitos.

- Estoy al tanto de las cosas que tienen en común – dijo Carlitos con naturalidad.

- ¿Cómo lo supiste? – le pregunto Dil sorprendido

- Tommy me lo contó todo ayer por teléfono después de que hablaste con él –le respondió Carlitos.

- -¡Genial!, uno le cuenta sus cosas a su hermano y él lo primero que hace es ir a contárselo a sus amigos- dijo Dil enfadado por la falta de discreción de su hermano.

No te enfades Dil, tú sabes que yo soy su mejor amigo, además Tommy y yo hicimos una apuesta- dijo Carlos.

-¿Qué clase de apuesta?- pregunto Dil intrigado.

-Bueno últimamente te habíamos visto tan solo y triste que nos preguntábamos si algún día encontrarías a algún amigo - dijo Carlitos.

-¿Así?- pregunto Dil medio sorprendido

- Si – le respondió Carlitos -yo le dije a Tommy que lo más probable es que algún día encontraras a alguien que no le molestara tu forma tan rara de ver la vida...- continuo, - pero Tommy dijo que el creía que algún día tu encontrarías a alguien que comparta tu forma de ver el mundo y como yo no le creí hicimos una apuesta, yo le aposté 1 dólar a que tu tendrías amigos pero que nunca encontrarías a alguien que compartiera tu forma de verla vida y èl me apostó 1 a que si lo harías – finalizo.

Trixie un pudo evitar soltar una pequeña risita

- Si, ya se que debí haber imaginado que abría alguien parecido a ti en este ancho mundo – comento Carlos medio enfadado al escucharla la risita de Trixie.

- Lo siento – se disculpo Trixie al notar su enfado – Es que en este mundo hay tantas personas con gustos y personalidades tan diferentes que se me hace difícil creer que pensaras eso.

- Pienso que tienes razón – acepto Carlos – pero bueno, ¿Desean que les traiga algo? – les pregunto.

-Yo nada, muchas gracias – le dijo Trixie con amabilidad

- Yo quiero un jugo de fresa sin leche- le pidió Dil

- Esta bien- dijo Carlitos anotandolo en una libreta que traía.

-Espera- dijo Trixie de pronto, cuando Carlitos se había media vuelta dispuesto a irse.

- ¿deseas algo? -le pregunto-Carlitos volviéndose para mirarla

-Si, se me atojo un jugo de plátano- le respondió.

-Claro -dijo Carlos y lo anoto también en su librita.

Después de anotar ese ultimo pedido, guardo su libreta en el bolsillo de su delantal y se marcho rumba a la cocina.

- Ese es el motivo por el cual nunca me ha gustado apostar – comento Dil cuando Carlitos ya se había alejado.

- A mi tampoco – estuvo de acuerdo Trixie

- Bueno, veamos esas fotos – dijo Dil

- Claro – dijo Trixie y procedió a sacar el sobre que contenía las fotos de su mochila.

- ¿Y que garantías hay de la autenticidad de las fotos? - le pregunto Dil

- Yo mismo las tome - le aseguro Trixie

* * *

La campanita sobre la puerta del local sonó, anunciando la llegada de un nuevo cliente. Una chica de cabello marrón rizado en la parte delantera del lado izquierdo de su hermosa cabellera destacaba un hilo de pelo color azul.

Pero no iba sola, un chico de cabello corto y de color lila claro la acompañaba.

Por suerte encontraron una mesa cercana a la puerta lo cual resulto muy agradable para ambos pues de esa manera cada vez que alguien entrara o saliera del local recibirán al de aire fresco que les ayudaría a combatir el sofocante calor primaveral.

¿De que deseabas hablar conmigo aquí Tommy? - le pregunto Lily cuando ya estaban sentados uno frente al otro en la mesa que habían elegido.

- Bueno, pues lo que sucede es que quería pedirte es que me ayudaras... - dijo Tommy sonriendo. - Quiero que me ayudes a filmar mi próxima película, que concursara en el concurso nacional de cineastas aficionados.

- Eso es estupendo Tommy... - afirmó Lily sonriendo, pues sabia que ese era el sueño de su amigo. - Bueno, ¿y que quieres que actué en la película que vas hacer?

- Si. - dijo Tommy - Solo hay un pequeño problema...

Bueno yo estaré encantada de actuar en tu película Tommy, como siempre pero ¿Cuál es el pequeño problema que tienes? - pregunto Lily con mucho interés.

- Pues veras... aun no se que clase de película voy a firmar... - respondió Tommy cabizbajo.

- ¿Puedo ayudarles en algo? - preguntó un chico pelirrojo, que había llegado hace unos minutos.

- Ah, hola Carlitos... - dijeron Lily y Tommy al unisonó.

- ¿Porque esa cara Tommy? - pregunto Carlitos al ver el rostro de su mejor amigo.

- Se acerca próxima la competencia nacional juvenil de cineastas aficionados y Tommy aun no tiene idea de que clase se película va hacer - respondió Lily al ver que Tommy era incapaz de responder debido a la tristeza que sentía.

- No te preocupes Tommy, estoy seguro que muy pronto se te ocurrida algo.- eres un buen cineasta solo cree en ti mismo y te saldrá algo estupendo – le aseguro Carlitos tratando de animar a su amigo.

- Gracias por tratar de animarme pero sino encuentro algo que firmar para la próxima semana no podré entrar al concurso - añadió Tommy melancólico.

¿Qué tan poquito tiempo te dan par filmar una película? - pregunto Carlitos algo sorprendido.

-No, te dan un mes pero la inscripción al concurso termina la próxima semana y para inscribir en el, necesito darles el nombre de mi película y hacer una pequeña descripción de lo que va a tratar mi película y yo no se ni de que se va tratar mi película - dijo Tommy.

-A bueno, de todas formas yo confió en que tú podrás encontrar algo bueno que filmar- dijo Carlitos con sinceridad.

Carlitos ¿podrías traerme, un jugo de fresa?- pregunto Lily

- Por supuesto, enseguida vuelvo – tras anotar el pedido en su libreta se dirigió nuevamente a la cocina.

Sino tenias pensado algo para filmar ¿Por qué me trajiste aquí? - pregunto Lily intrigada.

Bueno, en realidad esperaba que tu tuviera una idea de lo que puedo filmar para el concurso- le contesto Tommy con desanimo.

Pues no, no se me ocurre nada, pero no te preocupes Tommy algo se te ocurrirá en el transcurso de la semana, no tienes porque estar triste, tu sabes que eres un gran director, eso es lo que importa y sino puedes entrar en este concurso por un momento de falta de inspiración eso no cambia lo buen director que eres- dijo Lily quien no soportaba ver a la persona que mas amaba en la vida tan triste como ahora.

Lily se alegro de saber que había animado Tommy.

* * *

-¿Por qué había estado triste mí querido Tommy?- se preguntaba una chica de cabello azul marino y rascas orientales que había estado observando a la parejita desde que ingresaron al local.

-Se lo que sea parece que Lily supo como hacer que sonriera otra vez y como no, si ella lo ama- se dijo así en voz baja así misma. Y cuando uno ama alguien hace todo lo posible para que esa persona sea feliz, incluso hacerse aun lado cuando sabes que ama otra para que sea feliz con ella.

"¿Porqué tenia que ser la vida tan injusta? y ¿porque tenían que enamorase Liana Deville y Kimi Finster, las dos mejores amigas del mismo hombre?"Se pregunaba Kimi mentalmente cada vez que los veía juntos.

- bueno, lo mejor será irme olvidándome de él - se dijo así misma en voz baja, pues ella sabia perfectamente que tanto Tommy como Lily se amaban en secreto y no tardarían en darse cuenta que su amor era bien correspondido.

"Bueno, supongo que debo estar contenta de que la persona que mas amo este feliz, aun no sea conmigo" pensó

Ya se disponía irse de aquel lugar cuando la campanilla sobre la puerta que anunciaba la llegada de un nuevo cliente volvió a sonar.

Entro por ella un chico muy parecido a la chica con la que se encontraba Tommy pero en versión masculina, su cabello era mucho mas corto y a diferencia del de su hermana no estaba pintado en ninguna parte.

-Kimi ¿puedo hablar contigo?- le pregunto el chico desesperado y con lagrimas contenidas en los ojos y sentó en el asiento que estaba frente a la silla en la cual había estado sentada Kimi hacia unos segundos.

-¡Phil! ¿Porque estas así?- le pregunto Kimi en tono preocupado al ver el estado en que se encontraba su amigo.

Pero el chico no le contesto en lugar de eso solo se limito a soltar todo el llanto que había intentado reprimir.

-¿Porque lloras? – le pregunto Kimi quien observa al chico con desconcierto quien se tapaba la cara con sus manos tratando inútilmente de escodar su dolor.

-Vamos Phil, si sigues llorando así, ¿como vamos a hablar?- le pregunto Kimi dándole unas palmaditas en el hombro en esfuerzo por animar al chico

-Es que… -dijo el chico dejando de ocultar su rostro con las manos pero mas lagrimas le salían por los ojos que en es momento estaban hinchados y rojos y le impidieron seguir hablando.

-Es que termine con Wally - finalizo el chico entre lágrimas.

-¡Que!- exclamo la chica sorprendida, -pero si se veían tan bien juntos, ¿Qué paso?- le pregunto.

Pero el chico volvió a llorar otra vez y entonces Kimi saco del bolsillo delantero de su pantalón un pañuelo rosado.

-Toma- le dijo ofreciéndole el pañuelo,- pero no te suenes la nariz con el

-Gracias - dijo el chico tomando el pañuelo que le había ofrecido su amiga y se seco las lagrimas.

-¿me vas a contar que pasó entre tú y Wally?- le pregunto al chico cuando lo vio mas calmado.

El chico asintió con la cabeza.

-Wally fue a mi casa para pasar la mañana conmigo como todos los domingos y...- dijo Phil después de unos segundos de silencio. Sus ojos se le volvían a llenar de lágrimas al recordar lo que paso hace un par de horas en su casa.

_Dindon, sonó el timbre en casa de los Deville._

_-Ya me voy a casa de Tommy mamà, yo abro- dijo Lily Deville dirigiéndose a la puerta._

_-Esta bien hija pero recuerda que tienes que regresar a las 12p.m. para ayudarme hacer el almuerzo- dijo la voz de su madre._

_-Si, mamá, no te preocupes- dijo la chica antes de abrir la puerta..._

_Al abrir puerta pudo ver frente a ella a una chica de cabello rubio que le llegaba has los hombros que la miraba con una expresion seria en la cara._

_- hola Wally - dijo Lily saludo a su amiga_

_-Hola, Lily- dijo la chica secamente- ¿esta tu hermano? – le pregunto._

_-Si esta arriba, pasa- dijo la chica invitándola a pasar a la sala._

_-Gracias- dijo la chica y se sentó en un sillón que había cerca de la puerta._

_-Phil llego Wally, yo ya me voy- dijo Lily en voz alta para que su hermano la escuchara._

_-Ya, enseguida bajo- se oyó la voz del chico desde el piso de arriba._

_-Bueno, ya me voy, adiós Wally, mi hermano bajara enseguida- dijo Lily._

_-Si, adiós Lily- dijo Wally._

_Hola Phil... - respondió la chica de manera desganada. - ¿Podemos hablar? - pregunto bajando levemente la mirada_

_- Claro... - respondió el chico intrigado._

_Tomando un fuerte respiro, Wally se levanto y camino hasta estar frente a Phil, que la observaba detenidamente._

_Phil... yo... quisiera decirte que... - dijo Wally de manera titubeante. - Eres un chico muy lindo, que merece alguien mejor._

_No entiendo porque me dices eso..._

_- Veras Phil, lo que intento decir es que... hay porque tiene que ser esto tan difícil. - dijo Wally bajando la mirada un poco, apretó sus puños en señal de frustración, le estaba resultando difícil decirlo pero debía de hacerlo. _

_- Me he enamorado de otro - Soltó de pronto, causando con sus palabras que el chico se quedara atónito._

-Así que te corto- dijo Kimi cuando Phil hubo terminado de contarle lo que le paso hace poco.

-Si- dijo Phil tristemente, -y ni siguiera me dijo quien era la persona de la cual se había enamorado.

En el fondo Kimi sabia que era mejor que Wally no le hubiera dicho a Phil de quien estaba enamorada.

- Kimi- dijo Phil interrumpiendo sus pensamientos.

-¿Qué?- pregunto Kimi

-¿Por qué nos enamoramos de personas que no nos valoran?- le pregunto Phil

No lose- dijo Kimi desviando su mirada hacia la mesa donde estaban sentados Lily y Tommy.

Phil también desvió su mirada hacia ya, pues él sabia perfectamente lo que Kimi sentía por Tommy, ella misma se lo había confesando un día después de que se enterara de que su hermana compartía el mismo sentimiento.

-Bueno pero tampoco podemos quedarnos aquí llorando por nuestros amores no correspondidos- dijo Kimi, a quien también daban ganas de llorar cada vez que veía a Lily y Tommy juntos.

- ¿Tienes alguna sugería para olvidarnos de ellos? – le pregunto Phil al oír las palabras de su amiga.

-Bueno, dicen que un clavo saca otro clavo- le respondio Kimi pensativa

-¿Qué es lo estas sugiriendo, exactamente?- pregunto Phil, intuyendo la respuesta de su amiga

-Estoy sugiriendo que podríamos comenzar a salir mas seguido como amigos y luego…- dijo Kimi.

-¿Y luego?- pregunto Phil y interesándose en la respuesta de su amiga e interrumpiendo lo que iba a decir.

-Y luego, vamos ver que pasa- dijo Kimi mirando a Phil directo a los ojos, -quien sabe podríamos olvidarnos de Wally y de Tommy juntos- concluyo en tono mas animado.

No están mala idea- dijo Phil sonriendo

Kimi le dedico una sonrisa, cuando de pronto recordó algo.

-¿Cómo sabias que estaría aquí?- le pregunto con curiosidad

-bueno eso es muy simple - dijo Phil, sabia que mi hermana se iba a casa de Tommy, probablemente ellos vendrían aquí y se que tu eres capas de todo por ver a Tommy aun que sea con otra, así que supuse que deberías estar aquí-

-Pues no mas – dijo Kimi en tono serio mas para si misma que para su amigo.

-¿quieres que vayamos a otro lado? – le pregunto Phil pues supuso que Kimi no se que daría ahí mas tiempo

-Acompáñame a mi casa por favor –le pidió Kimi

- Este bien – acepto Phil - ¿te gustaría ir al cine conmigo esta tarde? – le pregunto mientras se dirigían a la salida.

- Porque no, seria divertido – dijo Kimi con entusiasmo.-pero cada uno paga su parte - le advirtió.

-Por supuesto- dijo Phil. Afortunadamente ni su hermana, ni Tommy se dieron cuenta cuando salieron por la puerta del ciber café.

* * *

-Entonces ¿en eso quedamos?- le pregunto Dil.

- toda esta semana buscaremos información en el Internet sobre los extraterrestres para ponerla en la pagina que mi amiga Stephany nos crear e idearemos una forma de encontrar a nuestro hermanos creyentes para que se unan a ella y el próximo sábado vas a mi casa para ver como mi amiga crea la pagina y para que nos explique todo lo que se puede hacer en ella - dijo Trixie.

-Esas fotos de los círculos extraños que hay en los centros de cultivo en el Perú son muy buenas habrá que ponerlas en la página- le comento Dil con una sonrisa en la cara.

- ¡la foto de tu encuentro con los extraterrestres es increíble! - exclamo Trixie emocionada. - ¿Porqué no me mencionaste sobre tu pequeño encuentro con seres del espacio exterior?

- Porque apenas nos conocíamos y pensé que no me lo creerías – le contesto Dil con franqueza. – Pero encontré esta foto por casualidad anoche y decidí mostrarte pues pensé que de esa manera si me creerías cuando te relatara sobre mi encuentro con seres del espacio exterior.

- Si te creo – le dijo Trixie admirando la foto con fascinación.- pero ahora que lo dices dudo mucho que alguien mas crea en tus palabras y en la autenticidad de esta foto – agrego con pesar mientras sostenía la foto en una mano.

- Exacto – replico Dil – es por eso que no podemos mostrarle a nadie esta foto, ni siguiera a nuestros hermanos creyentes – agrego Dil arrebatándole la foto de su mano.

- Ni siquiera a ellos, ¿porque?- le Trixie intrigada

- creerían que les queremos tomar el pelo – le respondió Dil simplemente – Por eso no podemos mostrar esta foto en la pagina que vamos a crear hasta demostrar que es real.

- Pero si podremos mis fotos, ¿cierto?- le pregunto Trixie.

- Por supuesto – contesto Dil – ayúdame a desocupar la mesa y te mostrare algo – añadió.

Dil Y Trixie recogieron todas las fotos que había regadas por la mesa y las guardaron cuidadosamente en el sobre en que Trixie las había traído.

Dil guardo la pequeña fotografía que èl había traído en uno de los bolsillos de su pantalón para luego dejar caer sobre la mesa una bolsa negra que contenía algo de regular tamaño.

- ¿Que es eso que es lo que traes ahí? - quiso saber Trixie a quien, desde que vio el paquete le había dado curiosidad de saber que es pero no se había atrevido a preguntárselo antes a su amigo por que no quería parecer chismosa.

- Esto es un aparato que sirve para comunicarse con lo extraterrestres – le aseguro Dil

- ¿lo dices en serio? – cuestiono Trixie incrédula

- Si – dijo Dil – veras cuando me despedía de los extraterrestres que vi hace cuatro años les dije que era una pena que no se pudieran mostrar ante los terrícolas para demostrar que en verdad existen.

- oh, ya veo – dijo Trixie.

- Así que me dieron este aparato para que me comunicara con ellos cuando haya encontrado la forma de demostrarle al mundo que existen sin que fueran capturados por los científicos de la tierra - finalizo Dil sacando un extraño aparato.

- Ya entiendo – dijo Trixie

Trixie jamás había visto un aparato tan extraño era de color negro, su forma era cuadrada, en el lado izquierdo había varios botones todos tenían pequeñas letras de color amarrillo que indicaban para que servía cada botón, todos ellos eran de color negro exceptuando el primero que era de color rojo, debajo de este se podía leer la palabra:

"**Encendido"**

En la parte de arriba del lado derecho pudo observar un pequeño agujerito idéntico al que tenían los Mp3 para poner los audífonos, en el cual Dil coloco unos audífonos con micrófono incorporado y la parte de abajo había una ruedita dimita del mismo color que el resto del aparato.

¿Has intentado comunicarte con ellos?- le pregunto a Dil desviando su mirada del aparato hacia su amigo.

- Lo intente pero no he tenido éxito – contesto Dil y en su tono de voz había toque de decepción.

- Inténtalo de nuevo – le sugirió Trixie – quien sabe, a lo mejor ahora si tienes éxito añadió con optimismo.

- Este bien- acepto Dil.

Se coloco los audífonos, presiono el botón rojo que encendía el aparato y comenzó a hablar por el micrófono.

-Aquí Dil de la tierra llamando a sus amigos extraterrestres respondan amigos, aquí Dil de la tierra llamando a sus amigos extraterrestres…

Aquí Dil de la tierra llamando a sus amigos extraterrestres respondan amigos- repetía Dil, una y otra vez pero solo lograba escuchaba estática

.-vez no funciona- le a dijo Trixie

Dándose por vencido se quito los audífonos y los puso sobre el aparato

- Oye, ¿y si le subes la frecuencia?- le pregunto Trixie quien se había percatado que debajo de la ruedecilla que había en el lado derecho del aparato decía:

"**frecuencia"**

Sin esperar la respuesta de su amigo giro la ruedecilla.

- Inténtalo de nuevo – le pidió a Dil

Sin mucho ánimo Dil se coloco nuevamente los audífonos.

Aquí Dil de la tierra llamando a sus amigos extraterrestres respondan amigos repitió una vez mas Dil.

- Aquí extraterrestre Shenmus respondiendo a llamada de amigo Dil de la tierra, Aquí extraterrestre Shenmus respondiendo a llamada de amigo Dil de la tierra...

- ¿me escuchas? - dijo una voz que provenía del aparato

- Si te escucho amigo – le dijo Dil

-Cuanto tiempo sin escucharte amigo- decía la voz de Shenmus a través de los audífonos.

-Si, ha sido mucho tiempo- dijo Dil, -¿y como has estado

-Yo bien- dijo Shenmus -, ¿y tu?

-Yo he estado muy bien gracias- dijo Dil

- ¿Ya encontraste la manera de mostrarnos ante todo los terrícolas sin ser capturados? – le pregunto con interés Shenmus

- En realidad no – contesto con honestidad Dil – la verdad solo te llame para saber como estabas.

- ¿entonces porque tardaste tanto en ponerte en contacto conmigo? – le cuestiono el extraterrestre.

- Es que el aparato parecía no funcionar – le respondió Dil

- Oh, debí haberte dicho que tenías que subir la frecuencia – se lamento Shenmus

No te preocupes, una amiga me sugirió subir la frecuencia y así pude comunicar contigo – le dijo Dil

- ¿le contaste alguien más sobre nuestro encuentro?- quiso saber Shenmus un tanto preocupado.

- Si pero no te preocupes es alguien de confianza – le aseguro Dil – además me prometió ayudarme a demostrar su existencia

- bueno si tú lo dices - le dijo el extraterrestre no muy convencido

- Bueno hasta luego Dil y llámame cuando hayas encontrado una forma de mostrar a los terrícolas nuestra existencia - le dijo Shenmus

- Así lo hare amigo- le aseguro Dil – Hasta luego

- Cambio y fuera- fue lo ultimo que escucho decir a su amigo.

- Por lo que acabo de escuchar puedo deducir que lograste comunicaste con ellos, ¿verdad? - dijo Trixie quien hasta entonces había permanecido en silencio atenta a lo que hablaba Dil.

- Si era uno de los extraterrestres que conocí hace cuatro años - le contesto Dil

- ¡genial! – le dijo Trixie emocionada - ¿Apropósito de que planeta son ellos?

- Son del planeta plentaria – le respondió Dil – Gracias por tu sugerencia - añadió sonriéndole

- De nada – dijo Trixie - ¿y tienes alguna idea para probar su existencia al mundo sin ponerlos en riesgo?

- Ninguna – contesto Dil con franqueza –Pero ya se me ocurrirá algo – añadió con seguridad en su voz

- Sabes que cuentas conmigo para lo que se te ocurra – le dijo Trixie con sinceridad.

Gracias – le dijo Dil – cambiado de tema quisiera saber mas cosas de ti

- Puedes peguntarme lo que desees – le Trixie

-¿De donde eres?- pregunto Dil

Bueno nací en el Perú pero mis padres son de aquí y aquí hemos vivido la mayor parte del tiempo- respondió Trixie.

-Pero yo nunca te había visto por aquí- dijo Dil.

-Ah, es que nosotros constantemente viajamos por un largo tiempo y estamos un año aquí, un año en otro país, en otro y en otro dijo Trixie-.

-Vaya, eso quiere decir que tu has conocido varios países- dijo Dil.

-Si, cada año la pasamos en un país diferente- dijo Trixie.

-¿Eso quiere decir que pasado un año te iras?- pregunto Dil entristecido por la noticia.

-No- dijo Trixie, -mi mamá se canso de viajar de un lado a otro cada año y le dijo a mi padre que si necesitaba viajar lo haría solo, porque ella ya no estaba dispuesta a viajar de un país a otro cada año y mi papá acepto.

-¡Heeeeeeee!- dijo Dil con alegría, -¿Eso quiere decir que seremos amigos para siempre?- pregunto sabiendo la respuesta.

-Claro, además, aunque asì fuera de todas formas seguiríamos siendo amigos aun a la distancia- dijo Trixie, -pero ya no me voy- agrego.

-Que bien- dijo Dil, pero -¿no extrañaras a tu padre?-

-si pero me costara menos acostumbrarme a estar sin mi padre por una temporada a comparación de lo que me cuesta acostumbrarme a vivir en un país diferente cada año- dijo Trixie, -además mi padre prometió reducir el tiempo de su viajes ahora que ya no iremos con el.

-Bueno, y ¿a que escuela iras?- quiso saber Dil.

-Desde mañana asistire a la escuela Jim Junior High -respondió Trixie.

-¿A la escuela Jim Junior High?, ¿en serio?- pregunto Dil sorprendido

-Si dijo Trixie, -¿Por qué te sorprende?

- yo voy ha esa misma escuela- respondió Dil

-¡Yupi!- dijo Trixie, - lo vez Dil, el destino nos sigue juntando y eso quiere decir que quiere que seamos amigos.

-Bueno, yo no creo mucho en el destino, pero pienso que tienes razón- dijo Dil, -pero ¿crees que podrás ponerte al corriente, cuando falta apenas dos meses para acabar el año?- pregunto.

-Estudie mi escuela en Perú hasta el viernes y por la tarde viajamos y llegamos aquí el sábado por la mañana-.

-Ósea ayer- dijo Dil -con razón no había visto antes.

-Exacto- dijo Trixie - como no he perdido ningún día de clases en mi otro escuela, no creo que me sea difícil ponerme al corriente en esta, ya que en la mayoría de las materias deben ir casi en los mismos temas.

-Bueno pues, nos vemos mañana, ya me tengo que ir- dijo Dil observando su reloj de pulsera.

-Si- dijo Trixie y al ver que Dil sacaba su billetera, saco su monedero para pagar lo suyo.

Por favor, déjame pagarte lo tuyo aunque sea solo por esta vez - le dijo Dil con amabilidad.

Pero Dil…-. Iba objetar Trixie.

Trixie tengo años de domingos ahorrados que no me gaste porque nunca tuve con quien , por favor dame el gusto de pagar el jugo que te tomaste aunque sea solo por esta vez- le pidio Dil antes de que Trixie pudiera de objetar su propuesta.

-Bueno pero solo por esta vez - dijo Trixie y Dil corriendo hacia el mostrador para pagar los jugos que el y Trixie habían bebido.

Carlitos lo atendió y Trixie se sorprendió al darse cuenta que Dil estaba pagando sus bebidas con un billete de 50 dólares y le daban cambio en dos billetes de 20 y una moneda de 5 y supo que Dil no había exagerado cuando le dijo que tenia años de Domingos ahorrados.

- bueno, ya podemos irnos – le dijo Dil al regresar a la mesa.

Así que los dos chicos recogieron sus cosas y salieron de allí caminando de espaldas, cuando llegaron cerca de la puerta Dil se dio cuenta de que Lily y su hermano estaban conversado muy a gusto en una mesa cercana a la puerta pero estaban tan distraídos que no se hablan dado cuenta que él y su amiga pasaban cerca de allí. Así que Dil decidió no interrumpir su amena conversación.

Al salir de la cafetería Trixie se despidió Dil y fueron cada uno para su casa.

* * *

-Vaya ya es tarde - dijo Lily mira la hora en su reloj y dándose cuenta que eran las 12:30p.m.

Si, se nos fue el tiempo hablando- comento Tommy consultando su reloj.

-Oye Tommy, debo irme ya, porque le prometí a mamá ayudarla a cocinar el almuerzo

-Esta bien - dijo Tommy

.

**Continuara…**

**Comentarios del autor:** como se habrán dado cuenta le cambie el peinado a Lily para los que no lo sabían ese es peinado que Lily usa en las dos ultimas temporadas de la serie.

Decidí ponerle ese peinado por se supone que el fic tiene 14 años y este peinado le un aspecto mas adolecente que el anterior y sino lo hice antes era porque se me hacia difícil describirlo.

Dejen reviews y disculpen la demora pero tuve un virus que me impidió seguir escribiendo y además este capitulo era mas largo de lo que pensé.


	4. primer dìa de escuela

**Las vueltas del destino**

**Capitulo 4: primer día de escuela**

Subió al autobús escolar aun con algo de nerviosismo dentro de si, pues aunque sabia que ahora tenia un amigo que nunca pensaría que es rara, no podía evitar sentirse un poco preocupada por lo que dirían sus compañeros.

Podía sentir las miradas de todos mientras se adentraba en el autobús caminando de espaldas en buscaba de un asiento.

- ¡Trixie, porque aquí! – le grito una voz conocida por ella

Se dio media vuelta y pudo ver a su nuevo amigo sentado en un asiento al fondo del autobús.

Sin pensarlo dos veces corrió directo hacia él olvidándose por un momento de su viaja costumbre

- Hola Trixie - le saludo Dil cuando llego hasta donde se encontraba sentado junto a la ventana.

- Hola Dil – le contesto ella sentado se a su lado.

- ¿Como estas? – le pregunto Dil

- Pues la verdad un poco nerviosa – le respondió acariciando sus manos en señal de desasosiego.

- Tranquila, todo saldrá y recuerda que siempre contaras con mi amistad - dijo Dil con tranquilidad tratando de animarla.

- Gracias – le dijo Trixie más tranquila al sentir el apoyo de su amigo.

- De nada – le contesto Dil sonriéndole

- sabes a mi me gusta mucho los chistes – le comento Trixie cambiando el tema – ¿quieres que te cuente uno?

- Claro – le contesto Dil – pues sabía que su amiga necesita distraer su mente para que los nervios no la invadieran, además le gustaba escuchar un buen chiste de vez en cuando.

- Bien - escucha una mujer esta leyendo un libro y le dice al marido: - ¡Que descaro! ¡Que descaro!

¿Puedes creer, Fulgencio, que un tal Pablo Neruda ha publicado un libro copiando las poesías que me escribiste cuando éramos novios? –

-Jajá jajá - se reía Dil,- ósea que era el marido que se había copia los poemas del marido.

-Si - dijo Trixie entre risas y la mujer piensa que había sido al revés.

-¡Que chistoso!- dijo Dil riéndose un poco todavía

-Y se me varios como ese – le dijo Trixie

Trixie se paso todo el camino contándole a su amigo varios de los chistes que se sabia por su parte Dil se reía al escucharlos.

* * *

- ¿Cómo me veo? – le pregunto de pronto Trixie cuando ya se encontraban frente a la fallada de un edificio color se celeste en cuyo interior se encontraban sus salones de clase.

Por primera vez desde que se encontraron en el autobús de la escuela observo con detenimiento el atuendo de Trixie.

Vestía una falda de mezclilla arriba de la rodilla, una blusa color azul, unas sandalias blancas y en su cabello una huincha blanca que evitaba que su cabello se le cayera hasta los hombros.

"Se ve muy linda, no ella es linda" pensó Dil y entones se dio cuenta de que lo que le dijo su hermano era cierto, el estaba enamorado de Trixie.

-¡Dil! ¡Dil! ¡Dil!- lo llamaba Trixie una y otra vez.

-Ah...he… ¿Qué?- pregunto Dil volviendo a la realidad.

-¿Que te paso Dil?, te pregunte ¿Cómo veo? y tu te quedaste como ido - dijo Trixie en tono preocupado.

-Ah, disculpa Trixie es que me pensando en…. – Se detuvo pues no se atrevía a decirle lo que pensaba

-¿En que?- le interrogo Trixie.

-No, en nada importante- dijo Dil. – Te ves my bien – añadió muy seguro.

- Gracias – dijo Trixie mostrando una sonrisa –Bueno será mejor que me vaya, es mi primer día y no quiero llegar tarde.

- Si, nos vemos a la hora del almuerzo - le dijo Dil

- No se donde se encuentra la cafetería – le recordó Trixie

- Entonces iré a buscarte a tu salón y te enseñare donde queda – replico Dil

- Esta bien – acepto Trixie – Hasta luego Dil

- Nos vemos después – le dijo Dil mientras la observaba alejarse y desaparecer poco después de cruzar las puertas de aquel gran edificio.

- Cielos, me olvide preguntarle en que salón le había tocado – dijo Dil para si mismo

"buen creo que no me será difícil encontrarlo, después de todo ¿cuantos salones de primero de segundaria puede haber?"

Y con este ultimo pensamiento ingreso al edificio directo hacia su salón de clases.

* * *

- Buenos días clase – dijo una mujer de unos 35 años de edad, su cabello de color castaño oscuro largo y tez trigueña.

Sus ojos cafés mostraban una expresión bondadosa a hacia sus alumnos quienes la miraban con mucha atención.

- Buenos días profesora – respondieron todo en coro.

- Hoy tenemos a una nueva compañera – añadió la profesora desviando su mirada de los alumnos que tenia frente hacia la que estaba a su lado – Por favor denle una calorosa bienvenida a la señorita Trixie Lee – finalizo la profesora en su natural tono de voz amable.

- Bienvenida Trixie – dijeron todos al unisonó mirando a la chica.

- Bueno Trixie puedes sentarte en aquella carpeta vacía junto a Luanda – le indico la profesora señalando una carpeta vacía en la tercera fila de adelante.

Podía escuchar a sus nuevos compañeros murmurar mientras se dirigía al lugar que su maestra le había asignado, caminando de espaldas pero simplemente trato de ignorarlos.

- voy a buscar unas tizas que me hacen falta – anuncio la profesora a sus alumnos – no quiero encontrar ninguna clase de desorden a mi regreso – dicho esto la profesora abandono el salón.

Trixie observo a su alrededor en busca de algo que llamara su atención hasta que regresara la profesora.

De pronto sus ojos se fijaron en la chica del asiento contiguo, su cabello largo, lacio y de color negro como la noche, no pudo ver su rostro pues estaba cubierto por un libro que sostenía delante de ella pero lo que en realidad había llamado su atención desde el principio era encabezado de aquel ejemplar que llevaba por titulo:

"Todo sobre extraterrestres en otras fronteras"

¿De donde sacaste ese libro? Pregunto Trixie con mucho interés.

- De la biblioteca – le respondió la chica secamente bajando el libro que estaba leyendo, revelando así su rostro de rasgos amestizados y sus ojos que a pesar de ser tan negros como su cabello emitían un denso brillo.

- ¿En serio? - le interrogo Trixie sorprendida pues no pensaba que se podría encontrar en ese tipo de libros en la escuela.

- Si. - aseguro la chica con recelo. - ¿Por qué lo preguntas? - preguntó inquieta, deseando saber el motivo de tanto interés.

- Porque a mi también me interesan – le contesto Trixie con honestidad.

- ¿De verdad? – inquirió la chica abandonando su actitud desconfiada pues había notado la sinceridad de sus palabras.

- Si, es mas tengo fotos de unos círculos extraños que hay en los centros de cultivo del Perú que no son otra cosa que…

- Señales extraterrestres – dijo la chica interrumpiendo a Trixie.

- Exacto – corroboro Trixie

- eso es impresionante – dijo la chica fascinada pues nunca imagino conocer a alguien de su edad que le interesaran los extraterrestres tanto como ella. – ¿me las mostrarías?

- me encantaría pero no las traigo conmigo – le contesto Trixie.

- Es una lastima – se lamento la chica.

- Pero puedo traerlas y las discutiremos durante el receso – le sugirió Trixie al notar lo entusiasmada que estaba por verlas

- Este bien – acepto la chica mostrándose mas animada. – apropósito mi nombre es Luanda Piters – añadió sonriéndole.

- Es un gusto conocerte Luanda – le dijo Trixie con sinceridad.

- Igualmente - dijo Luanda

- Ese libro que leías parece interesante, ¿me lo prestarías? - le pregunto Trixie.

- Por supuesto – le contesto Luanda cogió el libro que había dejado sobre su pupitre en medio de su conversación con Trixie.

- Guarde ese libro señorita Piters, ya vamos a empezar con la clase – dijo la profesora en tono serio que había regresa al salón justo cuando Luanda se disponía entregarle su libro a Trixie.

- Esta bien profesora – le obedeció Luanda – Te lo presto durante el receso – añadió en un susurro para que solo Trixie la escucharla.

Ella asintió con la cabeza indicándole que estaba de acuerdo.

- Bueno ahora si, vamos a comenzar la clase de ciencias naturales - dijo la profesora cuando todos sus alumnos le prestaban atención. - el tema de hoy es... –

Por suerte para Trixie iban en los mismos temas que en su otro colegio en casi todos los cursos, excepto en historia por razones obvias pero Luanda se ofreció ayudarla así que represento un gran problema.

Bueno y este es resultado al que llegamos finalmente - dijo la profesora cuando habría terminado de escribir el resultado de una ecuación en la pizarra.

En aquel instante la campanilla que indicaba el inicio de la hora almuerzo se de oír por todo el edificio.

- con eso concluimos nuestra clase de algebra por hoy – dijo la profesora mirando a sus alumnos – Por favor recojan sus cosas y salgan a la cafetería en orden – añadió y luego abandono el salón.

La mayoría de alumnos abandonaron el aula unos segundos después que su profesora dejando a Trixie y Luanda a solas.

- ¿te gustaría almorzar conmigo en la cafetería? – le ofreció Luanda.

- Me encantaría – le respondió Trixie entusiasmada pues seria la primera vez que almorzaría con una amiga.

- Entonces vamos, te enseñare donde esta la cafetería – dijo Luanda poniendo su mochila sobre sus y dirigiéndose a la perta emocionada pues por fin gozaría de compañía mientras almorzaba.

- ¡Espera Luanda! – le grito Trixie justo cuando Luanda estaba a un par de pasos de la puerta.

- ¿Qué pasa? – le pregunto Luanda volviéndose para mirarla.

Es que le prometí a un amigo que lo espera aquí para irnos juntos almorzar dijo simplemente Trixie.

- ¡Oh!, ya entiendo, supongo que podemos almorzar otro día – dijo Luanda y en sus ultimas palabras podía sentirse su decepción.

- ¿Y porque no habríamos de hacerlo ahora? – le pregunto Trixie extrañada

- Es que bueno la mayoría de personas creen que yo soy un poco rara y por eso nadie querido ser mi amigo o amiga – respondió ella con tristeza.

- ¿En serio? - dijo Trixie sorprendida

- si - afirmo Luanda. -¿Por qué crees que había una carpeta desocupada al lado mío?

- no lo había pensado – dijo Trixie en tono reflexivo.

- Es porque todos mis compañeros creen que yo soy rara y por eso nadie quiere estar cerca de mi - dijo Luanda respondiendo su propia pregunta.

- No creo que él tenga ningún inconveniente – le dijo Trixie con seguridad. – Además es igual de raro…. Mejor dicho igual de especial como tu o yo.

- ¿Especial? - le pregunto Luanda extrañada por la palabra que había usado para referirse a ellas y a su amigo.

- Si porque como le dije a amigo la mayoría de personas consideran raras a las personas que son un poco diferentes al resto – le explico Trixie – al menos claro que esa persona sea discapacitada – puntualizo.

- Y a veces hasta a ellos los discriminan y los consideran raros – señalo Luanda

- Exacto, lo cual solo es una prueba de lo que acabo de decir – le afirmo Trixie. – Por eso debe seguir su ejemplo y considerarnos a nosotros como las personas especiales que somos, en lugar de vernos como raros.

- Tienes razón – estuvo de acuerdo Luanda – de esa manera la gente dejará de vernos como personas raras.

- Esa es la idea – corroboro Trixie, dime ¿te considerabas rara solo por el hecho de creer en la existencia de los extraterrestres o hay otro motivo? – le pregunto curiosa.

- Bueno es que... yo... - dijo Luanda dudosa.

- Te lo pregunto por yo he sabido de personas que creen en la existencia de los extraterrestres no se consideran raros – añadió Trixie al ver que Luanda dudaba en responder.

Veras yo… iba a decir Luanda

¿Las interrumpo? -pregunto una voz muy conocida por Trixie.

Ambas chicas dirigieron su mirada hacia la puerta que estaba abierta, recargado sobre el marco estaba un chico pelirrojo que Luanda recordó haber visto alguna vez en la cafetería pero no lo conocía personalmente.

- ¡Hola Dil! - dijo Trixie sonriendo.

- Lamento el retraso pero olvide preguntarte en que salón te había tocado - dijo Dil acercándose a la chica.

- No hay problema Dil por cierto ella es mi nueva amiga Luanda - dijo Trixie mirando Luanda que estaba a su lado. - Luanda, él es Dil.

- Gusto el conocerte Luanda - dijo Dil.

- Igualmente Dil – dijo – ella. -Bueno creo que es hora de irnos a la cafetería o se terminara la hora del almuerzo. - sugirió.

* * *

El lugar era agradable y el suave aroma de la comida que ofrecían aquel día, los recibió. Buscaron una mesa adecuada para almorzar los tres juntos.

Afortunadamente encontraron una mesa muy conveniente para los tres pues se hallaba cerca de la ventana que los prevería de aire fresco.

Trixie se sentó a lado de la ventana que le ofrecía una buna vista del patio de la escuela cuyo pasto lucia más verde por los rayos solares que caían sobre él. A lo lejos pudo observar unas macetas con flores que lucían hermosas como todas las primaveras.

Una suave brisa acarició su rostro haciéndola sentir refrescada.

- Olvide que debía ir a comprar mi almuerzo - dijo Luanda causando que Trixie retira la vista de la ventana.

- Es cierto, yo también debo comprar el mío pues mi madre no tuvo tiempo de hacérmelo – dijo mirando a su amiga que estaba sentada a su lado - ¿Nos acompañas? – le pregunto a Dil que estaba sentado frente a ellas.

- No hace falta, yo si traje mi almuerzo – dijo Dil mientras habría el cierre delantero de su mochila y sustraía de ella una bolsa de papel en cuyo interior había unos cuantos emparedados. – Vayan ustedes, yo las esperare aquí – añadió antes de darle el primer mordisco a uno de los emparedados que había sacado de la bolsa de papel.

- Esta bien, enseguida volvemos – le dijo Luanda y se fue seguida por Trixie.

* * *

Que bueno que todos mis amigos van a poder ir a mi pijama da - comento emocionada una chica de cabello negro que le caía hasta por debajo de los hombros. - Ya esta todo listo, ¿verdad Catherine? – le pregunto a su amiga que estaba sentada frente a ella que miraba distraídamente a otra parte.

Al darse cuenta de que su amiga no le prestaba atención la chica desvió su mirada hacia lugar que ella observa.

Unas cuantas mesas mas allá de la mesa en que estaban sentadas se encontraba un chico pelirrojo comiendo un emparedado tan solitario como siempre.

- No puede que te guste tanto ese rarito de Dil Pickles y nunca te hayas atrevido a decirlo - añadió la chica - ¡Catherine!

-¿Qué ocurre?, ¿Porqué me gritas Jessica? - pregunto Catherine levemente molesta, volviendo a la realidad y mirando fijamente a su amiga.

- Lo siento – se disculpo Jessica – Pero yo te hablo y no me haces caso.

- Bueno, ¿y se puede saber que están urgente para que me grites? Le pregunto Catherine aun molesta.

- Solamente te decía que no puedo creer que te guste tanto ese rarito de Dil Pickles, no le hayas dicho de tus sentimientos por él – replico Jessica

Jessica tu sabes lo mucho que me costo entrar a la lista de chicas mas populares, hasta tuve que esperar que esa engreída de Angélica Pickles se fuera para poder ser aceptada – le recordó Catherine.

- Lose y también se lo importante que es para ti el que te hayan acepto – le aseguro Jessica quien conocía a su amiga muy bien –Pero también estoy segura de que realimente amas a ese chico y sino haces algún intento por acercártele te arrepentirás – sentencio.

- Aun así quiero pensarlo – le dijo Catherine.

- Yo que tu no lo pensaría tanto – dijo Jessica mirando de nuevo hacia el lugar donde Dil se encontraba.

- ¿Por qué lo dices? – le pregunto Catherine desconcertada.

Jessica no le respondió se limito a apuntar con su dedo a lugar donde se encontraba Dil.

Ahora había dos chicas sentadas enfrente de él y parecían estar conversando muy animadamente, simplemente no lo podía creer, siempre había pensado que lo vería solitario y deseoso de que alguien se le acercara pero ahora que veía alejarse la posibilidad de que sus sentimientos fueran correspondidos tenía clara su decisión.

¿Sabes algo Jessica? – le pregunto Catherine

- Si te refieres a que si se lo que estas pensado pues no – respondió ella – Pero puedo imaginármelo – añadió y una sonrisa se formo en su rostro al hacerlo.

-Ya me decidí i voy a luchar por conquistar el amor Dil – le dijo Catherine muy segura.

¡Que bien! - exclamo Jessica con emoción pues sabia que su amiga había tomado la mejor decisión - ¿entonces iras y le dirás que te gusta?

- No –le contesto Catherine – Primero quiero ganarme su amistad y luego le hablare de mis sentimientos.

- ¿Y como lo harás? – pregunto Jesica intriga

- Ya había pensado en un plan y lo pondré en marcha hoy mismo – dijo Catherine y sus ojos azules que combinaban tan bien con su cabello rubio brillaron con intensidad mostrando su decisión.

* * *

- Hum, esta carne asada estaba sabrosísima – dijo Luanda mientras saboreaba el ultimo bocado de su almuerzo.

Apropósito Luanda, como Dil nos interrumpió no me llegaste decir porque te considerabas rara y la verdad me dejaste intriga – le dijo Trixie.

Lo que pasa es que yo tengo sueños premonitorios – dijo Luanda quien no veía el caso de seguirlo ocultándolo pues tarde o temprano lo sabría.

¿Quiera decir que puedes predecir el futuro a través de tus sueños? - le pregunto Dil sorprendido.

- Si tengo eso don desde que naci – le aseguro Luanda

- Eso es increíble – dijo Dil - ¿y solo por eso te consideran rara?

- Si, porque cada vez que intentaba advertirles a algunos de mis compañeros sobre alguna clase de peligro que les iba suceder me tomaban como una chica rara o simplemente se burlaba y por eso nadie quiere sentarse junto a mí en clase- dijo Luanda.

- Pues yo he leído en un libro sobre personas que tienen ese don y siempre había querido conocer una persona que lo tuviera - dijo Dil sonriendo

- Debe ser fascinante tener ese don – opino Trixie sonriendo.

- Pues yo desearía no tenerlo – le dijo Luanda con leve molestia

- ¿Porque? – pregunto Trixie desconcertada

- A ti tampoco de gustaría un don que solo te a servido para ver caer en desgracia a las personas que te rodean sin poder hacer nada para evitarlo – les contesto Luanda con una mezcla de frustración y amargura.

Pero… iba a decir Trixie

- Podrías tratar de evitarlos - le sugirió Dil interrumpiendo a Trixie pues había adivino lo que ella estaba por preguntar pero no quiera incomodar a Luanda.

Lo he intentado pero es difícil – dijo Luanda

- Bueno pero ahora tienes dos amigos que te apoyaran pase lo que pase – le aseguro Dil

- Es cierto – le afirmo Trixie.

- Gracias por su apoyo chicos – dijo Luanda emocionada sonriéndoles

El timbre que indicaba el final del almuerzo se dejo ir por toda la escuela.

- Bueno chicas, ya va comenzar la ultima hora de clases- dijo Dil. - nos veremos en el autobús.

- No Dil, yo no iré en el autobús - dijo Trixie.

- ¿Así? y ¿Por qué?- le pregunto Dil.

- Tomare clases de cocina y vendrá recogerme mi hermana Marisa al terminar mis clases en el auto de mi padre - dijo Trixie.

- Ah, bueno - dijo Dil.

- Entonces nos vemos mañana dijo Dil.

- Hasta mañana Dil – se despidió Luanda

No vemos - dijo Trixie y se fue con Luanda a su próxima clase.

**Continuara….**

* * *

**Comentarios finales del autor:**

Solo quiero decir gracias a acosta Pérez jose ramiro por su review y lamento no poder decir esto pero Angélica no saldrá en mi fic porque no me car bien pero si se le mencionara en los siguientes capítulos.

Espero seguir contando con tu apoyo me animas mucho.


	5. descubrimientos sorprendentes parte 1

**Las vueltas del destino**

**Nota:** Gracias por los review

**Capitulo 5: **descubrimientos sorprendentes primera parte

Era una calurosa noche de verano en un vecindario como muchos otros. Sin embargo en una de las muchas casas de aquel lugar se encontraban dos chicos a quienes no parecía afectarles el calor que hacia pues se encontraban muy atentos a la telenovela que transmitían por televisión todas las noches a la misma hora.

-No te dejes engañar Jim ella no es Lita sino su gemela malvada Marta- decía Trixie mientras veía atentamente la televisión sentada en un cómodo sillón, largo y de color rojo ubicado en la sala de estar de su mejor amigo.

- Shh- dijo Dil desviando su mirada de la televisión que tenia enfrente hacia su amiga quien se encontraba sentado a su lado con un dedo en los labios indicándole que guardara silencio.

-Lo siento – se disculpo Trixie en voz baja.

En ese momento la imagen en la pantalla se paralizo, los créditos comenzaron a salir y seguidamente la canción que indicaba el final de la novela.

-Tenia que quedarse en lo más emocionante – se quejo Dil.

-Ni modo Dil, así son las novelas siempre quedan en lo mas interesante- dijo Trixie.

- Tienes razón – reconoció Dil

Bueno, ya me voy- dijo Trixie, levantándose del sillón y dirigiéndose a la puerta.

-¿vendrás mañana para seguir viendo la novela conmigo?- le pregunto Dil de pronto.

Causando que Trixie se detuviera a medio camino y se diera la vuelta para mirarlo a la cara.

-Si mi madre me deja y mi padre no se entera vendré- le aseguro y se dirigió a la puerta una vez más.

"Este es el momento, tu y Trixie están solos en la casa este es tu oportunidad para confesarle tus sentimientos" pensó Dil

- Espera Trixie – dijo Dil justo cuando ella se disponía a abrir la puerta para irse.

-¿Qué deseas? - le pegunto Trixie girándose una vez para verlo nuevamente a la cara.

-Yo solo quería conversar contigo- contesto Dil algo nervioso.

Trixie al notar el nerviosismo en la voz de Dil regreso al sillón, se sentó nuevamente en el.

- ¿Y de que quieres hablar? –

-Bueno... es difícil para mi decirlo pero... -Comenzó Dil hablando entre cortado pero fue interrumpido abruptamente por Trixie, quien le dijo, -mira Dil a mi me gustaría poder hablar contigo pero si no estas preparado para dirime lo que quieres, será mejor que me vaya y hablaremos cuando puedas hacerlo.

-No te vayas Trixie, por favor- pidió Dil, cuando vio que Trixie se levantaba del sillón.

- Pero Dil, sino te sientes capaz de hablar de lo que sea que quieras decirme entonces solo me estas haciendo perder el tiempo, eso puede causar que mi padre llegue antes que yo y si eso sucediera no podré venir mañana a tu casa para ver la novela ni tampoco podré venir a tu casa nunca mas – le explico Trixie en tono amable.

- Pero si no te lo digo ahora no podré decirte lo nunca - aseguro Dil.

Entonces Trixie se sentó nuevamente en el sillón junto a Dil y espero que hablara.

-Trixie se que nos conocemos desde hace poco… - se detuvo y cerro los manos para darse fuerza a si mismo y luego continuo -pero basto solo ese tiempo para que yo me enamorada de ti, desde el primer día que te conocí- concluyo Dil con rapidez para evitar que su miedo al rechazo de Trixie interrumpiera su confesión.

-¿De verdad te gusto desde el primer día que nos conocimos? - pregunto Trixie si saber que mas decir de lo sorprendida que estaba.

-Si- dijo Dil - aunque quizás la primera vez que te vi solo fue atractivo físico lo que sentía por ti pues eres una chica linda pero a medida que nos fuimos conociendo me di cuenta que no solo eres linda por fuera sino también por dentro.

Trixie simplemente no lo podía creer por un momento le parecía estar viviendo un sueño pero aun así no le importaba.

-Oh, vamos Trixie no me tortures con tu silencio, por favor dime algo, lo que sea- pidió Dil temiendo lo peor.

Yo también me he enamorado de ti Dil- fue todo lo que pudo - decir Trixie tras salir de su asombro.

Se observaron en silencio por unos segundos como sino pudieran creer lo dicho por el otro. Todo a su alrededor pareció desvanecerse y solo podían escuchar los latidos acelerados de sus corazones mientras cerraban sus ojos con lentitud y acercaba sus rostros en busca de unir sus labios en un tierno beso.

- Luanda – se escucho una voz lejana.

Sus labios estaban a 20 centímetros

- Luanda – se escucho la voz con más claridad.

La imagen de Trixie y Dil cuyos labios estaban ahora a solo 10 centímetros se hizo un poco borrosa.

- ¡Luanda! – se escucho la voz en un grito y esta vez la imagen se disolvió por completo y fue remplazada por la de un hombre alto, cabello negro, ojos negros y de tez blanca, parado frente a la cama de su hija esperando que se despertara.

-Luanda querida, levántate ya o se te hará tarde para la escuela- le dijo el hombre en tono amble.

-Enseguida bajo papa- dijo la chica viendo al hombre que estaba parado al pie de su cama.

- Te espero abajo, el desayuno esta listo - le informó su padre tras decir aquello abandono la habitación cerrando la puerta tras de si.

Luanda se despojo de la manta con la que se cubría todas las noches, se levanto, se dirigió a su ropero y de ahí eligió a lazar una ropa que poner hoy para la escuela, acto seguido se despojo de su ropa y se cubrió el cuerpo con una toalla para luego dirigirse al baño a tomar una ducha.

Sus pensamientos se centraban en el sueño que había tenido esa noche sin duda ese era uno premonitorio.

Tener sueños premonitorios, un don que había heredado de su madre muchas veces pensaba en lo diferente que hubiera si su vida si ella estuviera ahora a su lado.

Un lamentable accidente de auto había acabado con su vida hace 10 años cuando apenas tenia 2 años, razón por lo cual casi ni la recordaba. Pero su padre le había contado muchas cosas sobre su madre, supo atreves de él que ella también tenia los mismos sueños premonitorios razón por la cual tampoco había tenido amigos durante su infancia.

Bueno por lo menos ahora si tenia amigos justo en el momento en que pensó que nunca los tendría. Luanda sonrió al recordar que a partir de ahora tendría a alguien con quien compartir sus alegrías, sus penas y sus ilusiones.

Salio del baño después de haber tomado una buena ducha con la toalla cubriendo su cuerpo.

Se dirigió a su habitación, una vez ahí dirigió su mirada al reloj que se hallaba en su mesita de noche que le indico que eran 20 para las 8 sin perder un solo segundo mas se seco con la toalla las partes de su cuerpo que aun permanecían mojadas y se vistió con rapidez.

Bajo por las escaleras, camino hasta cocina y encontró a su padre. Una humeante taza de café sostenía su mano y su expresión esta relajada,

Siento haber tardado y no ayudarte a preparar el desayuno papá. - se disculpo la joven bajando la mirada con pesar, al notar la comida sobre la mesa. - Me quede dormida...

- No te preocupes hija hoy tengo que salir a mi trabajo hasta las 8:30, porque ayer fue cumpleaños de mi jefe y como estuvimos festejándolo nos dio permiso de llegar un poco tarde – le explico su padre de manera tranquila – Así que tuve tiempo de preparar el desayuno yo solo – finalizo después de beber un sorbo de la taza de café que sostenía en su mano.

Gracias papá. - dijo Luanda Se sentó a un lado de su padre.

Tomo apenas un sorbo de leche, para luego tomar un pan tostado y untarlo de mantequilla de maní.

-Ya termine- dijo Luanda después de unos minutos

– No olvides que aun debes alimentar a Tito – le recordó su padre

- Es cierto – reconoció ella dejo caer sus platos sucios en el lavadero y se dirigió a la alacena de donde saco una lata de atún lo dejó sobre la mesa y cogió un abre que había ahí mismo pues siempre lo dejaba al alcance de su mano para no perder tiempo buscándolo y abrió la lata de atún con el, después abrió un pan con un cuchillo y deposito el contenido de lata de atún en el mismo.

Puso el pan en un platito y lo dejo en el suelo.

Después fue hacia el refrigerador y saco de ahí una caja de leche y deposito el contenido en un pequeño tazón y lo coloco en el suelo junto al platito en el que había puesto el pan con atún.

-¡Tito, Tito, Tito! – grito

Unos segundos después de haber sido llamado, entro por la puerta de la cocina un gato color gris claro con rayas negras hasta la cola y ojos verdes que se acerco a los alimentos que su ama generosamente le había dejado y comenzó a engullir el pan para luego beber leche que había a lado.

- buenos días Tito, ¿has dormido bien?- dijo Luanda observado con cariño a su gato.

El gato dejo de beber su leche un momentáneamente, maúllo alegremente a su ama para después seguir con su labor.

-¡Hija se te va a hacer tarde para le escuela!- dijo su padre de pronto mirando el reloj que había en una pared de la cocina.

- Es verdad – corroboro ella con sorpresa observándolo también.

Justo en ese momento un claxon se dejo oír afuera de la casa.

Vete ya yo lavare el servicio- le dijo su padre

-Esta bien, gracias y hasta luego papá - dijo Luanda mientras salía corriendo de la cocina hacia la sala de estar en donde anteriormente había dejado su mochila lista con todo lo que necesitaría para hoy.

Al salir de su casa corrió para alcanzar el autobús por suerte logro alcanzarlo antes de que se alejara. Subió en el con lentitud. Una vez dentro se tomo unos segundos para recobrar el aliento antes de adentrarse en un busca de un asiento. La decepción se reflejo en su cara al darse cuenta de que los únicos asientos que quedaban libres eran los que se ubicaban al fondo del autobús resignada tomo asiento consolándose a si misma con la idea de que por lo menos no llegaría tarde clases.

* * *

Creo que será la ultima vez que salga de casa de manera tan apresurada – dijo Dil mientras iba en su autobús. Se froto su estomago que gruñía por falta de alimento.

- ¿Porque lo dices? - le pregunto Trixie intrigada que se hallaba sentada a lado de su amigo.

- Es que se me hizo tarde, apenas tuve tiempo de tomar un baso de leche como desayuno y ahora me arrepiento – respondió mientras seguía acariciando su estomago.

- Yo creo tener la solución – dijo Trixie

Trixie se agacho para coger su mochila que yacía a su pies en el suelo, la levanto, la coloco sobre sus piernas y abrió el sierre delantero de la misma. Saco de su interior un taper que contenía una tajada de lo fue alguna vez una torta de chocolate.

- Que delicioso se ve eso – expreso Dil merándola con atención - ¿Tu lo hiciste? - le pregunto con mucho interés.

Si hice una torta de chocolate ayer en clase de cocina y logre guardar una tajada para ti y otra para Luanda – le explico Trixie – pensaba dárselas en el receso del almuerzo pero creo que la necesitas mas ahora.

- Gracias - le dijo Dil tomo el taper y lo destapo con delicadeza. Afortunadamente el autobús no traqueteaba mucho eso día. Al destaparlo por completo se dio cuenta que en su interior también había un pequeño tenedor de plástico que estaba envuelto por una servilleta.

- Espero que sea de tu agrado – le dijo Trixie cuando Dil partía un pedazo de la tajada de torta para llevársela a la boca.

- Seguro que si – dijo Dil antes de llevarse en el primer trozo a la boca.

- Sabes mi mas anhelado sueño es ser una de las mejores chef que existen y tener mi propia cadena de restaurantes - le comento Trixie con una presión soñadora impregnada en el rostro

Ante lo cual Dil no pudo más que asentir indicándole a su amiga que estaba seguro de que lo lograría.

A medida que iba conociendo a Trixie se daba cuenta de que realmente se había enamorado de ella pero aun así decidió esperar antes de hablarle de sus sentimientos.

* * *

Más tarde en clase de ciencias naturales la profesora explicaba la lección del día. Sin que ella lo notara, una de sus alumnas cabello rubio y rizado estaba distraída y escribiendo una nota que le paso esta a su amiga sentada en el asiento de atrás, la cual se lo paso al chico que estaba a su lado.

El chico la tomo con desconcierto pues jamás había recibido esa clase de notitas. La expresión de su rostro cambio por una llena de emoción al leerla.

Asegurándose primero que su profesora no notase su leve distracción, saco su block, arranco una hoja de el y procedió a escribir una respuesta rápidamente.

Le paso la hoja a la chica que le había dado la nota anterior y esta se la entrego disimuladamente a su amiga.

La chica de cabello rubio y rizado la tomo con nerviosismo pero a leerla esbozo una sonrisa

Guardo la nota con rapidez y puso atención a la lección para que la maestra no se diera cuenta de su distracción.

* * *

Una hora después en la clase de literatura la maestra les estaba diciendo:  
-Hoy, alumnos, revisaremos la obra literaria de Abraham Baldelomar; El caballero Carmelo.

-Señorita por favor me puede dar permiso para ir al baño - dijo Luanda interrumpiendo la clase.

-Si, pero date prisa pues sino te perderás la explicación sobre el tema - dijo la profesora un poco enfadada.

- volveré enseguida - dijo ella y salió corriendo con dirección hacia el baño.

Entro en el mas aún ingresó a uno de los servicios, en eso dos chicas estaban saliendo de ellos; se disponían a usar los lavamanos.

-¿Cómo lograste que la profesara te dejara ir al baño pues no esta permitido ir al baño dos personas por vez?-le dijo la chica a su amiga.

-Solamente le dije que me había hecho daño lo que comí en la cafetería ayer y que tenía urgencia por usar los servicios.

- Ya veo – le dijo la chica

- Apropósito, ¿Qué le escribiste a Dil en la nota que me pasaste hace un rato?- le pregunto su amiga curiosa.

Solo le dije que me interesaba mucho el tema de los extraterrestres y que no se lo había dicho antes era por mi timidez – le explico la chica a su amiga – también le mencione que me gustaría que habláramos de ellos a solas – finalizo.

-Eres muy buena mintiendo Catherine - le dijo su amiga. - ¿pero como vas a hablar con él sobre los extraterrestres si tu no sabes nada sobre ellos? – le pregunto intrigada.

- Por eso pase todo la tarde en la biblioteca ayer – repuso Catherine

-¿Así que ese es tu plan verdad?- inquirió su amiga entendiendo por fin lo que planeaba.

-Si- le afirmo Catherine. - Me acercaré a Dil poco a poco y cuando me haya ganado su amistad le confesaré mis verdaderos sentimientos.

-Pues te deseo suerte Catherine - dijo Jessica.

Las chicas se retiraron del baño entonces Luanda salió de donde estaba.

"Así que esas chicas planean meterse entre Dil y Trixie ¿no?" pensó "bueno si ese sueño que tuve en verdad es uno premonitorio como los que suelo tener, Trixie y Dil están destinados a estar juntos y no dejare que esta chica se interponga en su camino; y aunque no me gusta interferir con el destino pues lo que tenga que pasar pasará, ellas se están metiendo con mis amigos y el que se mete con mis amigos se mete conmigo "

Y tras ese último pensamiento salió también del baño.

**Continuara...**

* * *

**Nota final del autor: **lamento haber tardado tanto en actualizar, quería subirlo antes pero como mis hermanos entraron de vacaciones ya no dispongo de la computadora con la misma libertad de antes.

Bueno aquí termina la edición porque el siguiente capitulo es el que mi amiga me edito y también fue el capitulo que amino a editar los anteriores y los que siguen a ese, todavía no están escritos pero no se preocupen que ya tengo una idea de lo que vendrá en los capítulos siguientes, así que no lo dejara a medias.

Solo les puedo adelantar que Tommy y los demás personas aparecerán con más frecuencia.

Para finalizar solo quiero decir que espero que para ustedes haya valido la pena volver a leer este fic, pues yo si me siento satisfecho con la edición que ello.


	6. descubrimientos sorprendentes parte 2

**Las vueltas del destino**

**Nota del autor: **Gracias por los review en verdad no esperaba que llegaran tan rapido pero me gusto que fuera asì.

**ultima nota:** Este capitulo pude traerselos rapido gracias a que fue editado el mismo dìa en que fue creado por mi amiga Amy Black Nara a quien le agradesco mucho su ayuda no solo por eso sino porque me a ayudo a mejorar como autor y me motivo a editar los capitulos anteriores.

**Capitulo 6: descubrimientos sorprendentes parte 2**

-¿y el plan para conquistar a Dil incluye el dejar tu nuevo puesto entre los chicos mas populares?- Pregunto Jessica, -porque no creo que ellos quieran que alguien de su grupo se junte con alguien como Dil. - finalizó mientras regresaban a su salón-.

- si, pero si logro que Dil se enamore de mi, habrá valido la pena- dijo Catherine

- ¿Enamorarse? - preguntó Jessica extrañada.

- Eso quiero.

- ¿Ósea que vas esperar a que se enamore de ti para decirle lo que sientes por él, en vez hacerlo cuando te hayas ganado su amistad? -

- Si. - respondió Catherine

- ¿Y que se debe ese repentino cambio de opinión? - Preguntó Jessica intrigada.

- Bueno pues uno puede pensar muchas cosas en un solo minuto, así que lo pensé muy bien y será mejor que le hable de mis sentimientos cuando me de cuenta que es correspondido. – le dijo Catherine.

- ¿Y crees que el te corresponda algún día? - preguntó Jessica.

- Eso espero... - dijo Catherine esperanzada.

- Pues lamento ser yo quien desminuya tus esperazas de conquistar a Dil, pero me parece que le gusta otra persona. - dijo Jessica, ocasionando que su amiga se sobresaltara.

- ¡¿Qué?, ¿De quien?!

- Pues de esa chica nueva... creo que se llama Trixie. - respondió Jessica pero al ver la cara de sorpresa de su amiga añadió. - Pude notarlo cuando arranco la hoja en la que escribió la nota, pude ver que en la hoja de atrás había el dibujo de esa chica y en la parte de abajo decía "Me gustas mucho"

- ¿Esta segura? - preguntó Catherine con menos ánimos que antes.

- Claro que si... - respondió una voz tras ellas.

Ambas chicas se giraron y se encontraron con la dueña de aquella voz.

- Ya te recuerdo... eres Luanda Piters una chica de nuevo ingreso e igual de rara que esa nueva chica, la tal Trixie... – dijo Jessica con desdén.

- ¿Y quien te dio permiso para meterte en nuestra conversación? dijo Catherine molesta.

-Soy amiga de Trixie y Dil - respondió Luanda algo apenada.

- ¿Y cuál es tu problema? - preguntó Catherine en tono desafiante.

- Por accidente, escuche su conversación en el baño y bueno...

- Estuviste espiándonos... - reclamó Jessica levemente molesta.

- No, ya dije que fue por accidente... y no me parece bien lo que estaban haciendo y sobre todo tú, si realmente amas a Dil no deberías mentirle, es mejor dejarlo libre para que ame a quien desee... - dijo Luanda

**- **Pues mi amiga sólo dijo que Dil estaba enamorado de esa tal Trixie pero no dijo que ella le correspondiera, y siendo así creo que tengo todo el derecho a luchar por su amor... – dijo Catherine a manera de defensa.

-Yo te aseguro que su amor es bien correspondido.- afirmo Luanda .

¿Como puedes saberlo? - preguntó Catherine molesta.

- Bueno pues... yo... - dijo Luanda dudosa.

- ¿Ella te lo dijo? ¿Te lo confirmo? - preguntó Jessica, al ver que Luanda dudaba de su respuesta.

- No pero... - dijo Luanda bajando su mirada. - Lo sé, porque lo vi. En un sueño, Dil y Trixie se declaraban su amor y siempre mis sueños se cumplen, excepto claro los sueños ilógicos. - finalizo.

- Oh, pues sabes que, ya me canse de escuchar tus tonterías- dijo Catherine molesta.

- Escúchame bien Catherine, no te metas con mis amigos o tendrás que vértelas conmigo y te aseguro que no querrás tenerte como enemiga- dijo Luanda desafiante.

- ¿Me estas amenazando?- preguntó Catherine

- Toma mis palabras como desees - respondió Luanda.

- Pues ni tú ni nadie, podrá interponerse en mi objetivo de conquistar a Dil. – exclamó Catherine y tras decir aquello, se marcho hacia su salón con Jessica detrás.

Regresaron a su salón para mala suerte de Jessica y Catherine, Luanda las había estado siguiendo de cerca. Catherine resoplo molesta, la intromisión de Luanda la había alentado en sus planes. Sin embargo la suerte no estuvo mucho tiempo del lado de Luanda, por una de esas casualidades del destino logro escuchar lo que Catherine y Jessica tramaban sin que ellas se dieran cuenta, sabía que estaba mal el espiar pero era la única manera de saber lo que planeaban. Debido aquello se demoro más de la cuenta, tal como presintió, su maestra le llamo la atención y se gano una detención durante el almuerzo, donde debía realizar un resumen de la obra El Caballero Carmelo de Abraham Valdelomar. Resignada Luanda fue a tomar asiento, aquel castigo interferiría en sus planes de evitar un encuentro entre Catherine y Dil. Su único consuelo fue pensar, que a Catherine le hubieran dado el mismo castigo que a ella y que por ese motivo no pudiera asistir a su cita con Dil.

Dos horas más tarde, la campanilla del almuerzo indico el final de la clase.

- Bueno chicos, con esto concluimos clase de hoy. Por favor guarden sus cosas y salgan a la cafetería en el mayor orden posible... – dijo la maestra sonriendo. – Luanda, la señorita O`keats me informó de tu detención, así que espero ver ese resumen al finalizar el almuerzo

- Este bien- dijo Luanda resignada.

La profesora abandonó el aula dejando Luanda para que cumpliera su castigo.

* * *

Mientras tanto en el patio de la escuela Lily y Tommy disfrutaban de su almuerzo al aire libre, sentados en unas bancas que había colocadas alrededor de unas mesas redondas para que los alumnos que trajeran sus almuerzos preparados por su madres pudieran disfrutar de ellos con el aire fresco.

- Es una tontería que no dejen traer el almuerzo de la cafetería a este lugar. Así podríamos disfrutar del aire fresco siempre, en vez de hacerlo solo cuando traemos nuestros almuerzos.- comentó Lily para luego dirigir la mirada hacia su amigo que estaba sentado enfrente suyo. - ¿Tú que opinas Tommy?-

- Ah... este… pues... si es una lastima en verdad- dijo Tommy medio distraído.

- Tommy, ¿sigues pensado en filmar una buena película para entrar a ese concurso? - preguntó Lily al notar que su amigo estaba con la mente en otra parte.

-Si, es que entrar aun concurso nacional de cineasta, ha sido mi sueño y ahora que tengo la oportunidad no se me ocurre nada bueno que filmar- dijo Tommy melancólico y un poco desanimado.

- No deberías preocuparte por eso - dijo Lily añadiendo. - Es mas, pienso que te has presionado tanto tratando de encontrar una buena idea para filmar que te has bloqueado a ti mismo, el próximo si lo tomas con mas calma encontraras una buena película que filmar. Mientras sigas presionándote veo muy difícil que puedas lograr algo.

- Tienes razón Lily-

La chica le sonrió con ternura y Tommy le devolvió el gesto, haciéndole saber que había cumplido su cometido.

- ¿No es aquella Trixie Lee? - preguntó Tommy, mirando a una chica de cabello marrón, la siguió hasta que se sentó en una mesa distante a donde se encontraba.

-¿Quién? - dijo Lily frunciendo un poco el seño en señal de extrañes- Disculpa, pero yo jamás la había visto antes. - añadió Lily mirando en la misma dirección que Tommy.

- Es natural que no la hayas visto... - dijo Tommy. - Es nueva en la escuela y tengo el presentimiento de que mi hermanito siente algo especial por ella.

- Así que el pequeño Dil, eh... - comento Lily

- Así es, hay que reconocer que los Pickles no tenemos malos gustos...

- ¿Que quieres decir con eso?- interrogó Lily frunciendo el seño.

- Acaso estas... ¿celosa? - preguntó Tommy sonriendo picadamente.

-¿Celosa yo? no eres tan afortunado Pickles.- respondió Lily levemente molesta. - Además ella prácticamente a un es una niña. -¿Una niña? pero si apenas es dos años menor que nosotros. - dijo Tommy y ante la mirada fulminante de Lily agrego. - No estoy interesado en ella, admito que es linda pero mi corazón le pertenece a otra.-

- No me digas... ¿Y quién es ella? - preguntó Lily con mucho interés.

Tommy solo la miro fijamente, aun no se atrevía a decirle nada y aunque hubiera deseado decirle su boca no parecía responderle y sus ojos solo clavaron en los de ella. Había sido su amiga desde bebe o más bien desde que recordaba, siempre le gustaron aquello ojos cafés aunque había tardado mucho en darse cuenta. Al percatarse de que la observaba más de la cuenta desvió la mirada, volviendo a ver a Trixie.

"Olvídalo"... se dijo Lily a si misma, pero quien puede olvidar a la persona que se ha robado tu corazón. - ¡Tommy! - susurro.

- Lo que me parece extraño es que Dil no este con ella. - señaló Tommy, interrumpiendo los pensamientos de Lily.

- Tal vez no habían quedado de verse hoy, o tal vez Dil este por llegar. - dijo Lily

- Me gustaría conocerla... - comentó Tommy con ligereza.

- ¿Por que? - preguntó Lily, sintiendo una punzada hiriente en el corazón.

- Porque es amiga de Dil, y solo por eso me interesa conocerla. - respondió Tommy como si fuera de lo más normal. - ¿Me acompañas?

- Bien, vamos... - dijo Lily sin estar convencida.

* * *

- Sin duda, el día de hoy ha sido el más raro en toda mi vida... - dijo la chica tomando un respiro.

- Primero mi amiga Luanda se demora en el baño, lo que causa que la maestra le castigue... después mi amigo Dil me dice que no podrá almorzar conmigo porque estará ocupado en otras cosas y solo esto me faltaba, mi madre me envía una naranja sabiendo que soy alérgica a ellas...

- Será mejor que me coma mi emparedado de albondigon antes de que otra cosa me termine de arruinar el día... -

- Disculpa, ¿eres Trixie Lee? - preguntó una voz tras ella.

- Si, lo soy pero disculpa... ¿los conozco? - dijo la chica fijándose en quien la había interrumpido.

-Tu no a mi no pero yo a ti si, soy Tommy Pickles – dijo Tommy.

-¡Ah!, tu eres el hermano de Dil Pickles, ¿verdad?- pregunta Trixie emocionada.

- Si - dijo Tommy contento de que después de tanto tiempo, alguien lo reconociera por otra cosa que no fuera ser un buen cineasta y sonrió mas al pensar en lo que diría su hermanito si supiera que por una vez es en su vida una persona lo reconoció por ser hermano de él y no al revés.

-¿No me vas a presentar?- dijo la voz de Lily en tono molesto pues esperaba ser presentada.

- Así, discúlpame Lily- dijo Tommy, ella es mi amiga Liana Deville.

- Yo soy Trixie Lee y es un verdadero placer conocerlos a ambos- dijo Trixie feliz de conocer al hermano de su amigo y a la amiga de este.

- ¿Podemos sentarnos?- pregunto Tommy con amabilidad

- Claro- respondió Trixie con la misma amabilidad

Lily y Tommy se sentaron juntos en la banca que estaba frente de Trixie

-Dil me ha hablado algunas cosas de ti- dijo Tommy.

- ¿Así?, ¿como que cosas?- preguntó Trixie con interés.

- Como que tú y él tiene ciertas similitudes- dijo Tommy

-Es cierto, tenemos algunas cosas en común.- dijo Trixie

- Pero por lo que veo también tiene algunas diferencias - dijo Tommy observado con más detenimiento a Trixie.

- Bueno supongo que tenemos algunas, porque ninguna persona es igual a otra, tú que conoces más a Dil dime, ¿Cuál es la diferencia que más has notado entre yo y Dil? - preguntó Trixie con el mismo interés que antes.

- No sabría decírtelo con precisión, pues no te conozco muy bien. - dijo Tommy sonriendo. - Pero hay una cosa que he podido notar, entre tú y Dil. Mi hermanito tiende usar combinaciones de ropa muy rara e incluso en ocasiones se viste con la ropa al revés. -finalizó.

¿De verdad?- dijo Trixie sorprendida.

-Si- le afirmo Tommy

- ¿Qué extraño?, la única vez que lo vi con una combinación de ropa extraña fue cuando nos conocimos - dijo Trixie pensativa.

-Claro, es obvio, puesto que después de conocerte no aya querido usar combinaciones de ropa rara o use la ropa al revés- dijo Tommy

-¿Por qué?- preguntó Trixie extrañada.

-Bueno pues porque eres una chica muy linda y supongo que Dil le da vergüenza usar la ropa al revés o usar combinaciones extrañas de ropa- dijo Tommy, lo que causo que Lily frunciera el ceño celosa por el comentario de Tommy pero ninguno de los otros dos pareció notarlo.

-¡Ah!, ya entiendo- dijo Trixie pensativa y agregó - Creo que tendré una pequeña charla con Dil cuando lo vea-

-¿Pero no le dirás que fui yo el que te hablo de su forma de vestir?- dijo Tommy preocupado.

- No te preocupes, aunque no creo que halla nada de malo en eso, además solo le diré que no tiene que cambiar su forma de vestir solo por agradarme- dijo Trixie.

- Bueno - dijo Tommy pero siguió preocupado, pues temía que su hermanito se enfadara con él por haber hablado demás.

-Cambiando de tema – dijo Trixie de pronto. - Tú hermano me dijo que eras un cineasta aficionado que sueña con ser un director profesional y que eras muy famoso aquí en la escuela, ¿es verdad o Dil exagero?

-Es cierto- afirmo Tommy un tanto apenado.

-¿Entonces supongo que vas entrar al concurso nacional juvenil de cineastas aficionados?- preguntó Trixie.

El rostro Tommy se entristeció al escuchar aquellas palabras y al notar esto Lily le dirigió a Trixie una mirada fulminante pues había echando a la basura sus esfuerzos para levantarle los ánimos.

- ¿Porque tienen esas caras?, ¿dije algo malo?- preguntó Trixie desconcertada al notar la cara de tristeza de Tommy y la cara de enfado de Lily.

- Lo que pasa es quería entrar ese concurso- dijo Tommy mas animado, pues estaba decido a ya no entristecerse por no poder entrar a ese concurso este año, yo quería entrar ese concurso pero no se me ocurre nada bueno que filmar.

- Oh, ya entiendo- dijo Trixie.

- Si pero no hay problema entraré al concurso el próximo año- dijo Tommy tranquilamente.

- Que bueno que lo tomes así- dijo Trixie

- Claro porque el que no pueda entrar a ese concurso no me quita el talento que tengo para filmar buenas películas eso solo que tuve un bloqueo por la presión como dijo mi amiga Lily- afirmo Tommy muy seguro.

Lily se sentía muy contenta de ver el efecto que sus palabras causaron en su amigo. Trixie le sonrió a Tommy pues le daba gusto que pensara así porque según lo dicho por Dil su hermano tenia talento para filmar películas, de pronto vino a su mente una idea.

- Puede haber una forma... - dijo de pronto Trixie, causando que tanto Lily como Tommy la observaran intrigados por escuchar lo que Trixie iba decir.

- Puede a ver una forma de que puedas entrar a ese concurso - finalizo Trixie.

-¿Así?, ¿Cuál?- pregunto Tommy con interés.

- Pues veras, Dil y yo estuvimos hablando el Domingo pasado sobre como podía demostrarle al mundo que existían los extraterrestres, entonces Dil me mostró un aparato que le habían dado los extraterrestres la primera vez que el vinieron a verlo, él pensaba que su aparato estaba mal pero yo le sugerí que le subiera la frecuencia y funciono. Logramos ponernos en contacto con ellos y prometieron venir en cuando encontremos una forma de que no sean capturados pues veras, los extraterrestres tiene miedo de mostrarse a los terrícolas, pues temen ser atrapados y usados para experimentos, por eso que se me ocurrió que podrías filmar su llegada, así le demostraríamos al mundo que existen extraterrestres y tu…

- ¿Estas diciendo que tu y Dil se comunicaron con extraterrestres y quieres que los filmes?- pregunto Tommy interrumpiendo el relato de Trixie.

- Si - le aseguro Trixie.

- No inventes- dijo Tommy incrédulo.

- ¿No me crees?- preguntó Trixie enfadada

- Pues la verdad se me hace difícil creerte- le dijo Tommy sinceramente.

-Entonces ven conmigo- dijo Trixie aun enfadada, tomo de la mano Tommy y lo condujo a la cafetería de la escuela.

- ¿Quién se cree esa chiquilla para llevarse a Tommy de esa manera? - musitó Lily celosa, sintiendo que estos la consumían.

- Si quieres puedes acompañarnos- dijo Trixie a Lily interrumpiendo sus pensamientos.

Lily le tomo la palabra y los siguió muy de cerca pues no iba a permitir que Trixie se fuera con Tommy.

Tommy por su parte estaba tan sorprendido por la reacción de Trixie que simplemente se dejo llevar por ella hasta dentro de la cafetería.

Una vez dentro de la cafetería Trixie busco con la mirada a Dil y lo encontró en la misma mesa en el que se habían sentado ayer junto con Luanda pero esta vez acompañado de una linda chica rubia pero estaba tan enfadada por la incredulidad de Tommy que simplemente llevo Tommy hacia la mesa donde estaba Dil todavía tomándolo de la mano y seguidos de cerca por Lily quien no los perdía de vista.

* * *

- Y esta es la única prueba que tengo de que existe los extraterrestres, pero no es una prueba lo suficientemente creíble como para probar que existen, es por eso que mi amiga Trixie y yo estamos tratando de encontrar una prueba mas creíble de que existe los extraterrestres- dijo Dil a Catherine quien lo escuchaba con fingido interés.

- ¿Y no crees que esa grabación mas las fotos sean prueban suficiente para demostrar al mundo que existe los extraterrestres?- Pregunto Catherine sonando interesada.

Pero antes de que Dil pudiera contestar a la pregunta de Catherine una voz se escucho tras ellos

-Hola Dil- saludo Trixie causando que tanto Dil como Catherine se voltearan a verla.

Dil se sorprendió al ver a Trixie con su hermano pues siendo una escuela tan grande se conocieran sin que el los presentara.

-¡Ya se conocieron!- exclamo Dil emocionado

-Si, fue por una de esas casualidades de la vida- dijo Tommy ante la cara de sorpresa de de su hermano.

-Y ella ¿quién es?- pregunto Trixie fijándose por primera vez en Catherine quien estaba frente a Dil.

- Soy Catherine Masie – respondió la chica, presentándose a si misma antes de que Dil pudiera abrir la boca.

- Soy Trixie Lee y es un gusto conocerte - dijo Trixie sinceramente

-Igualmente- dijo Catherine con una sonrisa fingida en el rostro, pues lo que menos quería es que su cita con Dil fue interrumpida por Trixie.

-Catherine me estaba diciendo que ella también estaba interesada en nuestra causa de mostrarle al mundo que existen los extraterrestres- le dijo Dil a ambos.

- Así que te interesan los extraterrestres - dijo Tommy mirando Catherine de manera inquisitivamente.

-Pues si- dijo Catherine un poco nerviosa por la mirada de Tommy, -tú debes ser Tommy Pickles, el hermano de Dil.

-Veo que me conoces- dijo Tommy.

-Quien no conoce al famoso cineasta Tommy Pickles. - dijo Catherine con naturalidad, - Es un gusto el finalmente conocerte.

-Igualmente- dijo Tommy su tono de voz era cordial pero la mirada que le había dirigido en un principio seguía siendo la misma

- Traje aquí a Tommy porque se me ocurrió que el podría filmar a los extraterrestres y así cumpliríamos nuestro objetivo pero no quiso creerme- dijo Trixie.

-Pero es verdad- dijo Dil mirando fijamente a Tommy.

-No hace falta si me lo dices tu si lo creo hermano y por supuesto que los voy ayudar- dijo Tommy sin darle mucha importancia, con la que me gustaría hablar es contigo Catherine Masie - agrego mirando fijamente a Catherine.

-¿Conmigo? y ¿De que?- preguntó Catherine

-Solo quisiera tener una pequeña charla contigo, ¿me acompañas de vuelta al patio?- le pregunto Tommy.

-Claro- respondió Catherine dudosa, pues no sabia lo que ese chico quería hablar con ella pero era mejor averiguarlo ahora para no tener problemas después.

Catherine y Tommy se marcharon uno detrás del el otro, dejando a los demás muy desconcertados.

-¡Lily!, ¡¿también estabas aquí?!- exclamo Dil sorprendido al notar su presencia.

-¿Recién te das cuenta de mi presencia verdad Dil? le pregunto Lily con un tono molesto en la voz.

-Pues la verdad si- admitió Dil

- No cabe duda que todos los Pickles son iguales - dijo Lily con el mismo tono molesto de voz

-¿Qué quieres decir?- le pregunto Dil sin comprender.

-Ay, olvídalo- dijo Lily sin abandonar su tono de voz molesto y se fue a buscar a Tommy y Catherine.

* * *

-Escucha bien, voy a hacer muy directo contigo. - dijo Tommy mirando directamente a los ojos a Catherine - ¿Qué quieres con mi hermano?

- Disculpa... ¿No sé a que te refieres? - contestó Catherine fingiendo inocencia pero era evidente que trataba de evitar responder a la pregunta.

- Por favor Catherine, nadie te cree ese repentino interés por mostrar al mundo de que existen los extraterrestres... - añadió Tommy con leve molestia.

- ¿Tú hermanito lo creyó? - dijo Catherine con cinismo, causando con ello el enojo de Tommy.

- Eso es evidente porque mi hermanito, siente la necesidad de encontrar gente como él, que le interese lo mismo y fue por eso que no dudo en tus palabras... y ahora no evadas más mi pregunta, ¿porque le mentiste?

- Dime, ¿acaso tiene algo de malo que una mujer lo haga por conseguir el corazón de la persona que ama? - dijo Catherine

Tommy simplemente se quedo sin palabras ante aquella confesión. ¿Esa chica se había enamorado de Dil?

- Eso no justifica mentirle. - dijo Tommy recuperándose de la impresión. - Cuando se ama a alguien se le entiende, se le apoya pero no se le miente.

- Exacto... - dijo una voz tras ellos.

Ambos chicos se giraron y se encontraron con una chica de cabellos negros como el cielo nocturno y sus ojos oscuros. Estaba agitada, tal vez había corrido a su encuentro.

-¿Tú otra vez? - dijo Catherine enfadada por la repentina llegada de la chica.

- ¿Quién eres tú? - pregunto Tommy

- Soy amiga de Trixie y de Dil, mi nombre es Luanda... y creo que tú debes ser Tommy, el hermano de Dil

- Si... - respondió Tommy

- Escuche lo último que dijiste y estoy totalmente de acuerdo contigo. - dijo Luanda, tomando un leve suspiro continuo. - Cuando amas no mientes, escuchas, comprendes, ayudas pero sobre todo, le dejas libre cuando sabes que esa persona ama a otra y no a ti…

- Pues si eso es muy cierto- dijo Tommy

-Oh, ya estoy cansada de escuchar tantas tonterías, conquistare a Dil a mi manera y nadie me lo va impedir- dijo Catherine fastidiada y se marcho de ahí

-Parecer que nunca se daré por vencida- le dijo Luanda a Tommy.

- Pero no se saldrá con la suya, mi hermanito no es tonto y tarde o temprano se dará cuenta de la mentira de esa chica- le aseguro Tommy

-Si tarde o temprano se dará cuenta de esa mentira- dijo Luanda

-Pero dime, ¿Tu como sabias que mi hermano estaba interesado en otra?- pregunto Tommy con curiosidad

-Bueno aunque parezca increíble lo vi en un sueño que tuve en donde Dil le confesaba sus sentimientos a Trixie y ella dijo que le correspondía y mis sueños siempre se cumplen- le dijo Luanda

-Tienes razón eso es algo muy difícil de creer- dijo Tommy incrédulo.

- Pero es cierto- dijo otra voz tras ellos.

Ambos chicos se giraron una vez mas y para sorpresa de Tommy Lily estaba frente a ellos.

-¡Lily estabas aquí!- exclamo Tommy sorprendido

- Si estoy aquí desde hablabas con la tal Catherine pero al parecer tu no te había dado cuenta, ¿verdad?- pregunto Lily levemente molesta.

-Pues la verdad no- respondió Tommy con franqueza.

- ¿Quién eres? pregunto Luanda desconcertada

- Hola, mi nombre es Liliana Deville y soy amiga de Tommy y Dil... - dijo Lily con voz amable, llamando la atención de todos. - Y si no escuche mal, tu nombre es Luanda ¿cierto?

- Si, soy Luanda Piters, gusto en conocerte. - dijo Luanda sonriendo.

- El gusto es mío, cualquier amigo de Dil es amigo nuestro. Y respecto a lo que hablabas te doy la razón... - puntualizó Lily

- ¿Si? - pregunto Tommy incrédulo. - ¿Por qué?

- Aun recuerdo aquella vez que fui a tu casa para ayudarte con la producción de tu film... - comentó Lily sonriendo. - Pero no estabas y tu madre me dijo que no tardarías en regresar, por lo que tome asiento. No tarde en encontrarme con un libro sobre la mesa y sus grandes letras azules llamaron mi atención **"Niños índigos... niños con problemas especiales... la siguiente evolución del hombre"... **pensé que el libro era de Dil. Al final resulto ser un libro muy interesante, hablaba sobre unos niños con poderes especiales como el de predecir el futuro a través de sus sueños.

- Pero tú sabes que las fuentes de Dil son poco confiables. - dijo Tommy

-Si eso mismo pensaba yo, pero hace poco escuche en las noticias sobre centros especializados que ayudan a estos niños índigos a controlar sus habilidades y a superar sus problemas- dijo Lily

- Bueno si tú lo dices- le dijo Tommy a Lily

- Bien ahora que me crees, te diré que desde que escuche por accidente las mentiras que le iba decir Catherine a Dil para conquistarlo me he propuesto frustrar sus planes y apreciaría mucho tu ayuda.

- Disculpa pero no, eso seria meterme en la vida personal de Dil y no lo voy a hacer, además si es cierto que tuviste un sueño premonitorio en donde ellos se confesaba su amor. Tal vez solo debas dejar que las cosas pasen y que el destino se encargue. - añadió Tommy.

-Tal vez tengas razón, en fin fue un gusto haberlos conocido... – y tras decir aquello Luanda se marcho. Lily y Tommy la siguieron con la mirada hasta que se perdió de vista.

- Bueno regresemos al salón en cualquier momento sonara el timbre y no debamos llegar tarde.

-No – dijo Lily molesta

- ¿Por qué? ¿Qué ocurre?- pregunto Tommy con desconcierto

- Basta, ya no voy a ser tu sombra esperando que algún día me notes - dijo Lily con las lágrimas brotando de sus ojos y se fue dejando aun desconcertado Tommy en el patio.

* * *

"¿Por qué no le dije lo que sentía antes de que se fuera de viaje?" se reclamaba mentalmente un chico pelirrojo con gafas azules mientras iba por uno de los pasillos de la escuela.

"Es cierto ella era molesta y fastidiosa, y quizás se hubiese burlado de él pero aun así..."

De pronto sintió que chocaba con alguien y acto siguiente caía al suelo.

-Lo siento Carlitos, no me fije por donde iba - dijo Lily a manera de disculpa. Tendió su mano para ayudar a su amigo.

- No te disculpes yo era quien anda distraído pensando- dijo carlitos poniéndose de pie con ayude de su amiga.

¿Estabas pensando en Angélica verdad?- dijo Lily

-Si, ¿Cómo sabias? - pregunto Carlitos

-Era obvio que te gusta- dijo Lily

-Tu crees... –dijo Carlitos algo nervioso antes de notar algo extraño en el rostro de su amiga. -¿has estado llorando Lily?

- Sabes Carlitos he estado pensando, ambos sufrimos de amor, ambos podríamos dejar de hacerlo juntos, ¿no lo crees?- dijo Lily acercándose al chico.

Y antes de que Carlitos pudiera contestarle o reaccionar de alguna manera Lily le dio un tierno beso en la boca sin percatarse que estaban siendo observados por cierto chico de cabello lila.

**Continuara...**


	7. sufriendo por amor

**Nota del autor:** solo quiero decir ¡Feliz año nuevo! , aunque sea un poco tarde espero que todos sus propositos se cumplan y gracias por los review.

**Las vueltas del destino**

**Capitulo 7:** Sufriendo por amor

La actitud de Lily le había dejado desconcertado y sobre todo preocupado, un sentimiento de culpa crecía en su interior al pensar que el había sido el causante de esas lagrimas que brotaban de esos ojos que él consideraba los mas hermosos

Dispuesto a reparar su error siguió a Lily, desafortunadamente la perdió en los pasillos de la escuela pero la encontraría, de pronto se detuvo en seco, no podía creer la escena que tenia ante sus ojos, su corazón se lleno de dolor y decepción, no podía creer que él, aquel al que había considerado como su mejor amigo, su casi hermano durante tantos años lo hubiera traicionado.

Lagrimas corrían por sus mejillas pues era imposible que las contuviera ante tal sufrimiento, quiso hablar, preguntar, ¿porque?, pero su boca no le respondía y lo único que se le ocurrió fue salir corriendo en busca tranquilo en donde pudiera llorar hasta que sus lagrimas lograr calmar el dolor que lo consumía.

* * *

Mientras tanto dos chicos caminaban muy contentos por otro de los pasillos de la escuela.

-Gracias por ofrecerte acompañarme hasta el club japonés de la escuela pero no tenias que hacerlo, yo podía ir sola y además no quisiera que llegaras tarde tú práctica de fútbol- dijo una chica de un hermoso cabello azul marino y rasgos orientales mientras caminaba a lado su amigo.

- no te preocupes por eso Kimi llegare a tiempo- le aseguro Phil a su amiga en tono despreocupado.

Había disfrutado mucho su compañía en el poco tiempo llevaban saliendo juntos pero todavía estaba no estaba la listo para iniciar una nueva relación amorosa pero con el tiempo tal vez…

- Phil - dijo de pronto la voz de Kimi interrumpiendo sus pensamientos

- Dime - dijo Phil

- Solo quería decirte que iré a ver tu practica de fútbol cuando termine mis obligaciones con el club Japonés y no me gustaría verte distraído pensando en el motivo por cual Wally termino contigo, se que será difícil verla poco después de haber terminado pero te aseguro que no merece ni que pienses en ella - dijo Kimi con tono firme.

- ¿Por qué me dices eso con tanta seguridad?- le pregunto Phil intrigado por la actitud de su amiga.

-por nada en especial es solo que si te dejo por otro después de todo el tiempo que han estado junto significa que no te quería tanto como decía - le explico Kimi con la misma seguridad antes.

-No te preocupes, estaré bien concentrado en la practica y me encantara que me vayas a ver- dijo Phil con una sonrisa en el rostro pues le agradaba ver que su amiga le interesaba verlo jugar.

-Por supuesto que iré a verte- dijo Kimi y en su voz se podía notar que en realidad estaba deseosa de hacerlo.

Cuando estaban a punto de dar la vuelta para ir por otro pasillo vieron que una figura muy conocida por ambos que se acercaba y los pasó de largo sin advertir la presencia de sus dos amigos.

Lo siguieron con la mirada hasta que se perdió de vista

- ¿Ese era Tommy verdad?- pregunto Phil muy despacio

- si y estaba llorando- dijo Kimi sintiendo como la tristeza y la desesperación nacían dentro de ella

Le daba tristeza ver a Tommy así y se sentía desesperada por saber lo que lo había puesto en ese estado, su desesperación crecía más aun por no saber como ayudarlo...

Phil coloco sus manos sobre los hombros de su amiga en gesto compresivo pues entendía perfectamente lo que debía estar sintiendo.

Al percatarse de esto Kimi levanto el rostro y se encontró con la mirada compresiva de Phil, quien al notarlo inmediatamente cambio la expresión de su rostro por una amplia sonrisa.

-Gracias por tu apoyo Phil -le dijo Kimi con gratitud.-Pero necesito saber que le a pasado, espero lo entiendas.

Kimi se disponía a ir tras Tommy pero fue detenida por Phil quien la sugeto del brazo.

-La clase esta por empezar y no creo que te sirva de mucho seguirlo para intentar averiguar algo porque Tommy no parecía tener ganas de hablar con nadie - dijo Phil. Su tono de voz era tranquilo y seguro.

En ese momento el timbre que indicaba el inicio de las últimas horas de clase se dejo oír por todo la escuela haciendo saber a todos los alumnos que debía regresa a sus actividades escolares correspondientes.

-Bien, tus ganas- dijo Kimi resignada

Phil soltó el brazo de su amiga de su agarre.

-Pero te lo advierto si descubro que tu hermana tiene algo que ver con el estado en que se encuentra Tommy se lo haré pagar, no importa que sea tu hermana o que seamos amigas – le advirtió Kimi en tono serio.

Phil quiso decir algo para defender a su hermana pero simplemente no sabia que, hasta él era consiente que un chico tan fuerte y valiente como era Tommy, no lloraba por cualquier cosa, la única razón de que estuviera en ese estado debía ser una herida causada por el amor.

-Bueno, ¿vas a ir a tu entrenamiento de fútbol o te vas a quedarte ahí parado, pensado? - le Pregunto Kimi al notar que su amigo se había quedado parado y con expresión pensativa en el rostro.

-Oh, si por supuesto que me voy, hasta luego Kimi, lamento no poder acompañarte hasta el club japonés como te había prometido- dijo Phil y se dispuso a irse.

-No te preocupes, te veré mas tarde en tu entrenamiento- dijo Kimi.

-gracias- le escucho decir a Phil a lejos y luego ella también se fue rumbo al club japonés de la escuela al cual pertenecía desde hace años.

* * *

Había escuchado el timbre de la escuela sonar pero él no sentía ganas de ir clases lo único que quería en ese momento era buscar un lugar tranquilo donde pudiera llorar hasta sacar de su corazón todo el dolor que lo embargaba.

De pronto se dio cuenta que había pasado por un baño, retrocedió unos pasos y se metió en el, se sentó en uno de los inodoros que habia dentro y ahí sin importarle nada mas lloro esperando que las lagrimas disminuyeran el profundo dolor de su corazón.

* * *

El profesor de historia dictaba la lección del día sin percatarse de que una alumna no prestaba nada de atención a su clase.

"¿habré hecho lo correcto?" se cuestionaba la chica a si misma.

Aun podía recordar las palabras que su amigo le dijo después de que rompió aquel beso que ella le había robado.

"Lily, no se que problemas tengas con Tommy pero te sugiero que no hagas cosas de las que podrías arrepentirte"

"¿Qué habrá querido decir con eso?" Se pregunto a si misma la chica de nuevo.

-¡Liliana Deville deje de pensar en la inmortalidad del cangrejo y ponga mas atención a la clase! - grito el profesor enojado al notar que Lily no prestaba la menor atención.

-Lo siento profesor, no volverá a pasar- se disculpo Lily sobresaltándose por el grito de su profesor.

-Eso espero- dijo el profesor-Tommy Pickles, respóndame una pregunta.

- he, profesor, Tommy Pickles no regreso después del almuerzo- dijo un chico de cabello lila que tenia cierto parecido con Tommy pero era un poco mas alto que él y tenia un peinado diferente.

-¿Así? y ¿Por qué no me lo habías dicho antes?- le pregunto el profesor.

- Lo siento profesor pero pensé que ya se había dado cuenta- dijo el chico con sinceridad

-Bueno iré a ver si no esta en la enfermería es posible que se haya sentido mal y este ahí- dijo el profesor pero la expresión en su cara hacia notar a todos que estaba preocupado.- lean el capitulo 10 de sus libros de historia hasta que vuelva- agrego dirigiéndose a sus alumnos mientras caminaba hacia la puerta dispuesto a ir la enfermería.

-Espere profesor- dijo el chico que le había informado sobre la ausencia de Tommy.

-¿Qué quieres?- dijo el profesor un poco molesto pues quería ir a la enfermería lo antes posible.

-Profesor, ¿puedo ir al baño?- dijo el chico.

- Esta bien, puedes ir- dijo el profesor. -Pero quiero verte aquí cuando regrese de la enfermería-

Y sin perder más tiempo abandono el salón rumbo a la enfermería.

-¿habré sido yo la culpable de que Tommy no regresara a clases después del almuerzo? - se pregunto Lily en voz baja.

Después de ver la expresión de preocupación en el rostro de su profesor al enterarse de la ausencia de Tommy había comenzado a sentirse culpable.

Si algo le pasara por a la persona que mas ama por causa suya no se lo perdonaría nunca.

* * *

En otro salón, una profesora dictaba su clase a sus alumnos quienes la escuchaban con mucha atención hasta que una voz proveniente del alto parlante que usualmente era usado por el director inundo el lugar causado con ello que todos lo presentes la escucharan con mucho interés.

-joven Dil Pickles, el director solicita su presencia en los baños para varones del tercer piso, es urgente – dijo aquella voz femenina perteneciente a la secretaria del director.

Todos los alumnos intercambiaron miradas extrañadas pues la petición del director era un poco inusual.

- Que esperas chico, ve a ver que quiere el director -dijo la profesora a su alumno quien al parecer se había quedado atónito al escuchar la extraña petición.

- si, profesora - le respondió Dil se dirigió hacia la puerta sintiendo las miradas de todos sus compañeros hasta que cerro la puerta tras de si.

"¿Por qué me habrá pedido que lo vea en el baño para varones del tercer piso?"

"Bueno lo sabré cuando llegue" tras este ultimo pensamiento, acelero sus pasos.

Cuando estaba a corta distancia de los baños para varones del tercer piso pudo ver que su director estaba frente a la puerta del baño conversando con un chico de la misma edad de su hermano y quien tenía cierta semejanza.

-Y eso esto lo que se señor director- le escucho decir al chico cuando se acerco y se paro junto a él.

-Bien gracias por su ayuda alumno, puede regresar a su clase- dijo el director su tono de voz era serio.

-Bien, adiós Dil y buena suerte- dijo el chico al percatarse de su presencia

-Adiós Trevor- No había entendido el porque le deseo buena suerte pero supuso que el director se lo explicaría todo.

-¿Qué ocurre?- le pregunto a su director mirándolo a los ojos y el notar la preocupación en el rostro de su director hizo que el también se preocupara pero guardo silencio esperando su respuesta.

-se trata de tu hermano- respondió el director después de uno segundos con una sutiliza poco usual en él. Al escuchar aquellas palabras la preocupación que había dentro de Dil se crecio

-Dígamelo todo- le pidió Dil.

-veras un compañero de clases de tu hermano fue a verme a mi oficina y me informo que tu hermano estaba sentado en uno de los inodoros del baño y estaba llorando- dijo el director.

-¡¿Qué?!- exclamo Dil con sorpresa

-Si- dijo el director y continuo, -su amigo trato de saber porque estaba así pero cuando se acerco a preguntarle, el no decía nada claro solo murmuraba cosas incomprensibles. Cuando el me trajo aquí trate de hacer que hablara pero no logre ningún resultado por eso se me ocurrió llamarte aquí porque como tu eres su hermano, quizás tu si podías hacer que hablar o por lo menos hacer que salga de ese baño para que sea examinado en la enfermería- finalizo el director.

-De acuerdo - dijo Dil e ingreso al baño.

Una vez dentro de el busco con la mirada a su hermano y no tardo en encontrarlo sentado en uno de los inodoros del baño, con los ojos rojos tanto llorar y una expresión de dolor en el rostro. Dil lo observo con tristeza.

"Seguro debe ser una herida causado por amor" pensó Dil al ver a su hermano en un estado tan deprimente, pues sabia que su hermano era mas sensible a esa clase de heridas

Se acerco a él con paso lento, decidido averiguar lo ocurrido.

-Tommy -le dijo Dil cuando se le acerco.

Tommy lo miro a los ojos pero no dijo nada.

¿Qué te ocurre hermano? – le pregunto Dil preocupado

-¿Por qué Dil?- dijo Tommy mientras más lágrimas corrían por sus mejillas.

-¿Porqué, que hermanito?, ¿a que te refieres?- le pregunto Dil con sutileza sin comprende lo que su hermano decía.

-¿Por qué me hizo esto? - dijo Tommy, -el sabia que yo la amaba pero no le importo eso ni nada y me traiciono.

-No entiendo bien lo que me dices hermanito pero al parecer tienes un problema y si te quedas aquí llorando no solucionaras nada. ¡Porque no salimos y te prometo que te ayudare a resolverlo!- le dijo Dil. Tommy asintió con la cabeza

Dil y Tommy salieron del baño, en la puerta los esperaban el profesor de historia y el director.

El director le estaba explicando al profesor lo ocurrido.

- Gracias por informármelo señor director- dijo el profesor y regreso al salón para continuar con su clase.

El director se dio media la vuelta para ver a Dil y Tommy quienes acababan de salir del baño.

-Bien, lo lograste- dijo el director dirigiéndose a Dil con una sonrisa en el rostro. -Lo llevara a la enfermería.

-¿podría acompañarlos director? le pregunto Dil.

- De ninguna manera- respondió el director con firmeza

-Por favor necesito saber que le pasó a mi hermano- le pidió Dil

-De acuerdo- acepto el director. Pero luego de que tu hermano se examinado regresaras a tu salón, ¿entendido?-

-Si señor y gracias- le dijo Dil

-Al parecer este chico sufre de una depresión- dijo la enfermera cuando examino a Tommy en la enfermería de escuela.

-Eso se nota- dijo el director con enfado en la voz. –Pero, ¿podría decirnos la causa de esta depresión?-

-no lose con exactitud pero a diferencia suya señor Campamolla, ¡Yo no soy Psicóloga!- lo ultimo lo dijo con algo de enfado.

-Bueno no ha querido hablar y no le he podido hacer una evaluación a fondo pero pensé que usted podría tener alguna idea de lo que le pasa al chico con todos los años que usted tiene tratando chicos de esta edad - dijo el director en un tono mas calmado, al parecer la actitud de la enfermera lo había intimidado un poco.

- bueno es cierto que en todos los años que tengo trabajando en las escuelas he visto mas de un caso como este - dijo la enfermera alagada por las ultimas palabras que le había dicho el director y continuo, - por lo general los chicos de esta edad se deprimen por problemas relacionados con la familia o decepciones amorosas- concluyo.

-debe ser una decepción amorosa- afirmo Dil ante la mirada interrogante del director. – problemas familiares no tenemos, además mi hermano siempre ha sido muy sensible a las heridas que causadas por el amor.

-bien entonces lo llevare a mi oficina y llamare a sus padres para que venga por él, Dil tu debes volver a tus clases- dijo el director dirigiéndose a Dil

-Esta bien- le dijo Dil al director para luego dirigirse a su hermano – no te preocupes hermanito te ayudare a resolver tu problema sabes que puedes confiar en mi- Tommy le dirigió una sonrisa indicando le que agradecía el apoyo y luego de esto Dil abandono la enfermería rumbo a su salón de clase.

Dil cerró la puerta de la enfermería tras salir por ella y camino rumbo a su salón, situado en el segundo piso del edificio.

Cuando de pronto su mirada vio a lejos una silueta familiar, al irse acercando pudo percatarse que se trataba de Trixie.

-¡Trixie! - la llamo Dil con entusiasmo

La chica volvió su mirada hacia el rumbo donde había escuchado su nombre; una expresión de sorpresa apareció en su rostro. Nunca imagino encontrarse con su amigo, no a esa hora ni en ese lugar.

-¡Que coincidencia encontrarnos aquí!- dijo Trixie con alegría

- Si que gran coincidencia- dijo Dil con desanimo

-¿te pasa algo Dil?- le pregunto Trixie al notar la preocupación en su cara.

A mi no pero mi hermano esta en la enfermería- le explico Dil con preocupación en su voz.

- ¿En la enfermería? ¿Por qué? – pregunto Trixie extrañada.

-Al parecer esta deprimido- respondió Dil

-¿Deprimido? - pegunto Trixie

-Si y lo peor es que no cual es la causa de su depresión- respondió Dil con tristeza en la voz

-Pues cuando yo lo conocí a la hora del almuerzo se veía muy bien- dijo Trixie pensativa. -Pero ahora que lo pienso no fui la única que hablo con el durante el almuerzo, hasta Luanda me comento que tuvo la oportunidad de hablar con el durante el almuerzo y…

-Es cierto- dijo Dil su rostro se ilumino y una sonrisa se vio reflejada en el.- ¿Por qué no nos reunimos los 4 en mi casa esta tarde?- sugirió

-Si las demás están de acuerdo por mi no hay problema- le aseguro Trixie.

-¡Genial!- exclamo Dil esperanzado. Saco un pequeño lápiz y un trozo de papel del bolsillo delantero de su camisa.-Esta es la dirección de mi casa- agrego Dil entregándole a Trixie el papel donde la había anotado.

-Bien se lo diré a Luanda y si no hay ningún inconveniente ambas estaremos ahí- le dijo Trixie tomando el papel en sus manos.

-Bien, yo se lo diré a Catherine- dijo Dil

-Bien, entonces creo que será mejor que regresemos a nuestras respectivas clases- sugirió Trixie

-Tienes razón- dijo Dil

-apropósito Trixie, ¿Qué hacías tú en el primer piso de la escuela?- le pregunto Dil cuando subían las escaleras hacia el segundo piso

- Es que el baño de niñas del segundo piso estaba ocupado y como no podía esperar, decidí bajar y usar el del primer piso- contesto Trixie.

Una vez que llegaron al segundo piso se fueron a sus respectivos salones, no si antes decirse un breve - hasta luego.

* * *

- bueno como todas ustedes saben las he reunido aquí para que juntos tratemos de averiguar lo que le paso hermano - les dijo Dil a sus tres amigas, las cuales lo miraban con mucha antención e interés. - por si acaso yo no tuve nada que ver- dijo Catherine a la defensiva - pues nosotras tampoco- se apresuro a decir Luanda

-Es cierto, cuando nosotras lo conocimos se veía muy bien- añadió Trixie. Las otras dos asintieron con la cabeza mostrándose de acuerdo.

- No estoy acusándolas de nada- les aseguro Dil a las tres -sin embargo ustedes tres conocieron a mi hermano poco antes de lo ocurrido y creí que alguna de ustedes podría haber visto algo sospechoso o extraño que explicara lo sucedido.

- Pues yo no note nada extraño en él - comento Catherine con ligereza

-Yo lo vi normal- le afirmo Luanda

- ¿Tu que dices Trixie? – le pregunto Dil esperanzado mirándola fijamente.

- pues yo tampoco note nada raro en él, pero… - dijo Trixie pensativa.

- ¿Pero que?- pregunto Dil animándola a seguir.

. – Pues la verdad no se si sea importante pero, la que si se veía rara era su amiga Lily – dijo Trixie aun pensativa.

- ¿A que te refieres con eso? – pregunto Dil con interés.

- Pues no estoy segura – le respondió Trixie aun pensativa, - se veía fastidiada o molesta-

Pero porque ella se… dijo Dil pero se interrumpió a si mismo pues una idea cruzo por su mente.- Trixie, ¿como te trato mi hermano cuando te conoció?- le pregunto después de un momento de silencio.

Fue muy amable, se veía feliz de conocerme y a mi también me dio gusto conocerlo pero no entiendo que tenga que ver eso con lo que le paso a tu hermano esta mañana - dijo Trixie confundida.

"Entonces puede ser que Lily sintiera celos de Trixie" pensó Dil., luego recordó lo que dijo su hermano cuando estaban en el baño de la escuela y se lo ocurrió una idea de lo que podía a ver sucedido aquel día.

- No, eso no pudo a ver sucedido – murmuro Dil moviendo la cabeza para apartar esa idea.

- ¿Que es lo que no pudo a ver pasado? - dijo Trixie quien estaba sentada frente a Dil y logro escuchar lo que había murmurado gracias a su buen oído.

Pero antes de que Dil pudiera contestar a su pregunta se escucho el sonido de alguien tocando la puerta.

Todos los presentes dirigirán su mirada hacia la puerta.

- Pasen - dijo Dil

- Disculpen la interrupción - dijo Tommy sin abrir la puerta por completo pero si lo suficiente como para que Dil sus amigas pudieran ver con claridad su rostro que mostraba una sonrisa que intentaba ocultar una tristeza interior.

- ¿Tommy? , ¿Te encuentras bien?- Pregunto Dil un tanto preocupado

- Me siento muy bien - mintió Tommy – solo venia a decirte que iré a casa de Carlitos, si nuestra madre regresa antes que yo por favor dile a donde fui y que regresare pronto.

- Pero…- iba decir Dil.

- Bueno, disculpen una vez mas la interrupción- se disculpo Tommy sin dejar que Dil hablara – hasta luego - le dijo a Dil y sus amigas antes de cerrar la puerta de la habitación con un portazo dejando estupefactos a todos los que ahí se encontraban.

"¿Se va casa de Carlitos?, entonces mis suposiciones eran correctas" pensó Dil.

- ¿te pasa algo Dil? – le pregunto Catherine rompiendo el silencio que se había formado en la habitación e interrumpiendo los pensamientos de Dil.

- Quédense aquí, enseguida regreso - dijo de pronto Dil en tono apresurado y camino rapidez hacia la puerta para salir tras de su hermano dejando a sus amigas intrigadas.

- ¿Que crees que haya sucedido para que Dil se haya ido de esa manera?- le pregunto Trixie a Luanda apartando su mirada de la puerta tras la cual se había marchado Dil hace apenas unos segundos y dirigiendo su mirada hacia su amiga.

- No tengo idea – respondió Luanda – pero no me gusto nada la cara de su hermano.

- A mi tampoco - comento Trixie en tono serio.

- Ustedes dos son par de exageradas – dijo Catherine en tono relajado entrometiéndose en la conversación.

Luanda a quien no le gusto que Catherine se inmiscuyera en su conversación le dirigió una mirada de enfado.

- ¿Porque lo dices? - Pregunto Trixie con curiosidad al parecer a ella no le había importado que Catherine se metiera en la conversación.

- Porque ni siguiera saben a que esta deprimido y se están preocupando a lo mejor se fue donde un amigo para compartir su pena o quizá simplemente tiene ganas de estar solo para pensar – le respondió Catherine con naturalidad.

- Es un buen punto – estuvo de acuerdo Trixie.

- ¿Y que hay de la sonrisa fingida que traía en la cara? – le pregunto Luanda a Catherine en tono desafiante.

-Y que, no será el primero ni el ultimo que trate de aparentar que todo esta bien para no preocupar a los demás – le aseguro Catherine

- creo que tiene razón – opino Trixie

- Espero que tengan razón – dijo Luanda. Tras decir aquello la habitación queda en silencio total.

* * *

Una chica de cabello negro, tez trigueña y ojos color miel camina por la calle con un solo objetivo en la mente.

Las palabras que aquella chica le había dicho a su amiga esa mañana le habían hecho revivir un recuerdo que había quedado olvidado con el tiempo y mientras caminaba los recuerdos volvían a su mente.

_- Que lindo día – expreso una niña de apenas unos 6 años de edad con una amplia sonrisa dibujada en su rostro._

_- Es cierto, es un día muy hermoso y el paisaje es esplendido – dijo una mujer de tez trigueña y ojos color miel idénticos a los de su hija. Se hallaba sentada sobre un hermoso y suave césped rodeadas por los arboles de un busque que lucían mas verdes y bellos debido a los rayos del sol primaveral que caían sobre ellos. Se podían observar algunas aves de llamativos colores reposando sobre sus nidos ubicados en las ramas mas altos de los arboles que complementaban la belleza de aquel lugar._

_- Pero yo no lo dije por el bonito lugar en donde estamos mami – le aclaro la pequeña que se hallaba sentada sobre las piernas de su madre._

_- ¿entonces porque lo dijiste hijita?- le pregunto su madre con dulzura mientras desviaba los ojos del hermoso paisaje que tenia delante de ella para mirar a su pequeña hija a los ojos._

_- Lo dije porque este día lo pasamos los 3 juntos en familia – le contesto la niña con sinceridad – ojala pudiéramos hacerlo mas seguido – añadió con cierto toque de tristeza en la voz._

_- Lo entiendo hijita pero a veces mi trabajo no me lo permite – le dijo su padre que se hallaba sentado bajo la sombra de un árbol cercano._

_- ¿Porqué no cambias de trabajo papi? – le pregunto la niña con inocencia._

_- Hijita – dijo el hombre su tono de voz era tranquilo y sereno – se que te gustaría que cambiara de trabajo para pasar mas tiempo contigo pero salvar vidas ha sido mi sueño desde hace mucho tiempo, tuve que estudiar muchos años para eso y no puedo dejarlo así como así._

_- Pero casi nunca puedo estar contigo papi –le reprocho la pequeña._

_- creo no debería decir eso hija tu papi siempre hace lo que puede por pasar el mayor tiempo posible con nosotros - le dijo su madre._

_- Pero papi a veces dice que se quedara con nosotras y no lo cumple – continuo con su reclamo la pequeña._

_- Eso es solo cuando sucede alguna emergencia en el hospital – le dijo su padre – Y no siempre ocurre, tomemos por ejemplo el día de hoy._

_- Es cierto, hemos pasado un lindo día de campo sin que nadie nos interrumpa – corroboro la mujer observa la canasta que había sobre un mantel blanco que había entre ella y su esposo en cuyo interior ahora solo se hallaban restos de cascaras de frutas y unos platitos descartables sucios._

_- ¿Y estas seguro que no puedes cambiar de trabajo?- insistió la niña_

_Estoy seguro – le reafirmo su padre – además este trabajo también me permite salvar la vida de viejos amigos y conocidos como tal Zacarías… ¿recuerdas querida Cecilia?_

_- lo recuerdo querido, te refieres al que fue novio – le respondió su mujer con sinceridad_

_- Y lo dejaste porque mi papi era mas guapo, ¿verdad? - dijo la pequeña con natural inocencia._

_- No – le contesto su madre después de soltar una pequeña risita causada por las ocurrencia de su pequeña – en aquel tiempo ni siguiera conocía a tu padre, lo deje porque me mintió._

_- recuerda siempre esto que te voy a decir mi pequeña – dijo su padre levantándose de donde se encontraba para acercarse a su hija – si mientes por amor solo consigues sufrimiento y dolor- finalizo su padre mientras acariciaba los delicados cabellos negros de su hija que era la única característica física que había heredado de él._

_- No crees que aun es muy pequeña para le digas eso – dijo su madre_

_- Pues no dicen los psicólogos que todo lo que se les enseña a los niños desde los 0 a los 6 años se queda grabado en su mente – se defendió el padre._

_- Pero no creo que se refieran a ese tipo de consejo – dijo Cecilia – Seguro que para cuando nuestra pequeña Jesica tenga su primer novio no recordara tus palabras._

_- Pues yo espero que si – dijo el padre de manera optimista _

Esas palabras se repetían una y otra vez en su mente, ¿como es que hay recuerdos que pueden quedar reprimidos en lo mas profundo de nuestra mente hasta que ocurre algo que hace salgan a flote?, no lo sabia, lo único que sabia es que no podía, no debía ignorarlos.

Debía decirle la verdad a ese chico aunque eso significara perder a la única amistad sincera que había tenido en toda su vida.

Un choque imprevisto de le impidió seguir con su camino y provoco que cayera al suelo.

-¡¿PORQUE NO TE FIJAS POR DONDE CAMINAS?!- le reclamo a la persona con la que había chocado, mientras se ponía de pie.-que no vez…. – pero su asombro le impidió seguir hablando al darse cuenta de que tenia frente ella a la persona que había ido a buscar.

**Continuara….**


	8. Revelaciones parte 1

**Las vueltas del destino**

**Nota del autor: **Disculpen la tardanza en poner este episodio, las razones son varias y la mayoría personales así que no entrare en detalles solo quiero asegurarles que este fic seguirá hasta llegar a su final.

Quiero agradecer a todos los que me dejaron Review pues me motivan más.

Y por ultimo quiero dedicar este capitulo a mi dios porque el fue el que me dio el don y porque siempre me protege.

**Capitulo 8****: **Revelaciones parte 1

Tenia que encontrar a su hermano, no podía permitir que en un momento de dolor y resentimiento cometiera el peor error de su vida.

Un choque sorpresivo lo hizo tambalearse pero evito caer sujetándose de un poste de luz cercano.

- lo siento – se disculpo Dil – Andaba medio distraído – añadió teniéndole la mano a la chica con la que había chocado para ayudarla a levantarse. -¡¿PORQUE NO TE FIJAS POR DONDE CAMINAS?! – le reclamo la chica con que había chocando mientras se levantaba por si misma, ignorando la mano que le ofrecían – QUE NO VEZ… pero al verlo a la cara detuvo su reclamo, una expresión de sorpresa se reflejo en su rostro.

- Lo siento – volvió a decir Dil e ignorando la cara de sorpresa que había puesto la chica al verlo siguió su camino.

- ¿Eres Dil Pickles verdad? – le pregunto la chica elevando su voz mientras corría tras él.

- si – contesto Dil deteniendo sus pasos - Escucha no se quien eres y…

- Pero me conoces - acoto la chica quien ahora se encontraba a su lado. – Soy Jessica Hayes, la chica que te pasó la nota que mi amiga Catherine Masie te escribió esta mañana. ¿Recuerdas?

- Oh si... ya te recuerdo - respondió Dil pensativo – Es un gusto conocerte… luego recordó lo de Tommy. – Lo siento me gustaría charla pero tengo un asunto que resolver –dicho esto reanudo su camino una vez mas.

- Ella te ha mentido – le grito Jessica.

Al escuchar aquellas palabras Dil se detuvo, y se volvió para mirarla con la sorpresa impregnada en el rostro.

* * *

El silencio reino en la habitación poco después de Dil la abandono para seguir a su hermano. Cada una de las chicas que ahí se encontraban estaba inmersa en sus propios pensamientos.

"¿Qué será lo que le preocupo tanto a Dil como para dejar a unas chicas que apenas conoce solas en su casa?, no es que me moleste pero me intriga saber el motivo" pensó Trixie.

"Espero que Dil no tarde mucho en regresar" pensaba Catherine "No es que me moleste esperarlo pero me incomoda estar con chicas a las que apenas conozco"

"Ay, espero que Dil regrese pronto por alguna razón nunca he sido buena para esperar tranquilamente hasta que alguien o algo llegara, siempre me gusta estar en actividad por eso detesto las filas de espera" pensaba Luanda

Decida a buscar algo con que entretenerse hasta que Dil regresara observo a su alrededor y vio que en una pared al fondo la habitación se encontraba un pequeño estante con libros. Se acerco para leerlos títulos con mayor facilidad.

"**La ley del Karma"****, "Teorías sobre el Yin y el Yang, "Universos paralelos, ¿verdad o farsa?", "Guía sobre el ****Fēng Shuǐ", ****"****Todo sobre extraterrestres en otras fronteras", "Niños índigos... niños con problemas especiales... la siguiente evolución del hombre"**

- Que libros tan interesantes – musito Luanda al terminar de leer los títulos. – Algunos ya los he leído – comento para si misma. Mientras cogía del estante el libro que mas había llamado su atención.

**"Niños índigos... niños con problemas especiales... la siguiente evolución del hombre"**

¡No deberías hacer eso, no es correcto! – dijo la voz de Trixie en tono severo poco usual en ella. Causando que su amiga se sobresaltara y se le callera en libro al suelo boca abajo.

Luanda se agacho para recoger el libro y al levantarlo se dio cuenta de que había una hoja tirada en el piso y que aparentemente había estado entre la paginas del libro. Al inclinarse para recoger también la hoja pudo ver que había en ella un dibujo de su amiga Trixie, echo a mano y abajo llevaba escritas las palabras: **"me gustas mucho" **

- Ya vez - dijo Trixie en el mismo tono de voz de antes -¿Qué hubiera pasado si esa hoja se hubiera perdido? - añadió pues había visto la hoja que se había caído pero afortunadamente no pudo ver el dibujo que había en ella desde donde se encontraba.

- Sabes que, tienes razón – dijo Luanda apresurándose a volver a poner el dibujo entre las paginas del libro donde estaba antes de que a Trixie se le ocurriera acercarse. – Lo volveré a poner en su lugar y se acabo – agrego mientras devolvía el libro en el estante donde lo había encontrado y regreso a su asiento.

- Ya se. ¿Por qué no hacemos algo entre las tres para entretenernos hasta que llegue Dil? – propuso Trixie al ver la cara de aburrimiento de Luanda. Las otras le dirigieron miradas interrogantes

* * *

Se encontraba frente a la casa de su amigo, la verdad el motivo original que tenia para venir era el de reclamarle por haberle arrebatado a la persona que mas amaba, por haberlo traicionado y por haberle causado tanto dolor pero mientras caminaba hacia su casa con sus pensamientos centrados en la traición de su amigo, recordó también los buenos momentos que había pasado con él desde que tenia uso de razón y decidió que le daría la oportunidad de explicarle porque la beso y si fue por amor porque no fue sincero con él y se lo dijo.

"Creo que nuestra amistad debes estar antes que todo" pensó antes de tocar el timbre.

* * *

-¡Ay, no puedo hacer esto! – dijo con fastidio Kimi quien se hallaba sentada al borde de su cama tratando por quinta vez de hacer una figura de Origami.

- ¡Quieres bajar el volumen de tu voz, estoy tratando de concentrarme! – se quejo Phil quien se hallaba cerca de un escritorio tratando de resolver unos problemas de aritmética de su cuaderno.

- Lo siento Phil había olvidado que estabas aquí pero es que llevo un buen tiempo tratando de hacer una mariposa de papel y no puedo – le explico Kimi a manera de disculpa.

¡Ah!, ¿era eso lo que tratabas de hacer? - dijo Phil

- Si – le contesto ella

- Préstame el papel – le pidió Phil

- ¿Para que la quieres? – le pregunto Kimi intrigada

- Ya veras – se limito decir Phil

Dudosa ella le entrego el papel con el que había estado tratando de hacer una mariposa de papel.

Phil lo puso sobre el escritorio y comenzó a doblar y plegar el papel.

- ¡Taran! – dijo después de unos cuantos minutos sosteniendo en su mano una mariposa de papel muy bien hecha.

- ¿Pero como lo hiciste? – pregunto una sorprendida Kimi que simplemente no daba crédito a lo que veía.

Es… Iba a contestar Phil pero las voces de una discusión proveniente del piso de abajo lo interrumpieron

- Espera aquí – dijo Kimi de pronto.

-Pero que… –Iba a decir Phil pero Kimi salio de la habitaciòn sin escuchar a su amigo

Bajo las escaleras sigilosamente para que ningunos de los que estuvieran en la sala se diera cuenta de su presencia. Las voces provenientes de la sala se hacían mas claras a medida que se iba acercando a la puerta de la sala. Ahora no le cabía duda, se trataba de Tommy quien aparentemente estaba sosteniendo una discusión con su hermano.

Decidió quedarse detrás de la puerta de la sala que se encontraba entreabierta, no es que le gustase espiar las conversaciones ajenas pero era la única manera de enterarse lo que le estaba pasado a Tommy.

- ¿De verdad es necesario que te jure que yo no provoque el beso que viste entre ella y yo? – pregunto Carlitos con leve molestia.- ¿Qué ya no crees en mi palabra?

- Es que me es difícil creer que tú le gustes, sin ofender – replico Tommy

- No creo que yo le guste – le afirmo Carlitos

- ¿Por qué habría de besarte entonces? – inquirió Tommy

- No lo se – le aseguro Carlitos – pero porque no vas a su casa, se lo preguntas tu mismo, ya de paso le hablas de tus sentimientos de una vez por todas y te quitas esa incertidumbre – finalizo.

"Así que era eso" pensó Kimi quien aun permanecía oculta tras la puerta la sala y había escuchado la conversación entre Tommy y Carlitos "Ahora vera Liliana Deville Quien es Kimi Finsters"

Regreso a su habitación sin hacer ruido.

-Necesito tu ayuda – le dijo Kimi a Phil al entrar en su habitación.

* * *

- Sabes creo que tienes razón, debería conversar con ella y preguntarle, el porque del comportamiento tan extraño que tuvo esta mañana.- dijo Tommy - Sin embargo toda no estoy seguro de confesarle…

-¿los interrumpo? – dijo una voz femenina muy conocida por ambos chicos.

Pues de hecho Tommy y yo estábamos conversando algo muy importante - le contesto Carlitos a su hermana.

- Hola Kimi – le saludo Tommy con naturalidad

-Hola Tommy – respondió ella sonriendo – Lamento haberlos interrumpido – Se disculpo Kimi – Solo venia a decirte que iré a comprar unas sodas para Phil y para mi pues estamos sedientos y no hay nada de beber en el refrigerador.

- Esta bien – contesto Carlitos.

- Nos vemos luego Tommy – dio Kimi antes de salir por la puerta principal.

- Como te decía – continuo Tommy cuando Kimi se había ido. iré a preguntarle a Lily sobre ese beso que vi entre ustedes pero no estoy seguro de decirlo sobre mis sentimiento – finalizo

- Como quieras – dijo Carlitos – Pero en mi opinión deberías hacer y así saldrás de tus dudas.

-Bueno me voy – dijo Tommy

- ¿Hablaras con Lily entonces? –le pegunto Carlitos

- Si – contesto Tommy – Y más vale que sea cierto lo que dijiste – añadió en tono que parecía más una advertencia.

- No sabes como me duele ver que no cofias en mi – Escucho decir a Carlitos antes de salir por la puerta principal.

* * *

-¡Esto es inúti,l no puedo concentrarme! – expreso con fastidio Lily cerrando con brusquedad su cuaderno de Aritmética había estado tratando de resolver los problemas de su cuaderno desde hace horas pero simple no podía concentrarse pues no podía pensar en otra cosa que no fuera en el hecho de que Tommy no había regresado a clases después del el almuerzo algo dentro de si le decía que era su culpa.

- Creo que mejor iré averiguar por mi misma que le paso a lo mejor no tiene nada que ver con el hecho de que haya besado a Carlitos delante de él se dijo a si misma de manera optimista. – tal vez… Tal vez ni siguiera le importo – añadió en tono triste recordando la manera en que la había ignorado en la escuela.

Se puso de pie justo en es instante, el timbre de la puerta sonó.

"Seguramente Phil volvió a olvidar su llave" - pensó mientras se dirigía a la puerta para abrirla.

- cuantas veces te he dicho que no olvides… le reclamo a la persona que estaba tras la puerta pensando que se trataba de su hermano pero una expresión de enorme sorpresa se hizo evidente en su rostro al descubrir que se trataba de su mejor amiga... en todo el tiempo que tenía de conocerla nunca la había visto de aquella manera, se veía molesta incluso furiosa.

**Continuara….**

**Notas finales del Autor:** Disculpe si el capitulo fue corto pero no fue por falta de ideas solo que necesita dejarlo ahí es todo.

Si a alguien le interesa soy Católico Cristiano


	9. Revelaciones parte 2

**Las vueltas del destino**

**Nota del autor:**Disculpe la enorme tardanza en subir este capítulo pero quería que la conversación entre Jessica y Dil quedara bien y para eso tuvo que rescribir la escena cuatro o cinco veces, espero no decepcionarlos. Por cierto no le tomen mucha importancia al mesero que sale en esa escena pero era lógico que alguien se acercara a ofrecerles algo y si no pedía nada no los iban a dejar quedarse pues las cafeterías no son solo para conversar. Al igual que la primera parte de este capítulo esta parte se la dedico a mi Dios a quien le estoy muy agradecido y sin más que decir por ahora los dejo con el capitulo.

**Capitulo 9:** Revelaciones parte 2

El lugar era bastante acogedor, un suave olor café inundaba el lugar. Era la primera vez que iba a una cafetería, que no fuera la del padre de Carlitos o la de la escuela, había olvido que podría haber otras cafeterías mejor amuebladas.

- ¿No es agradable?- le pregunto Jessica al ver que Dil miraba todo con mucho interés.

- Si... – contesto él medio distraído, pero luego recordó el motivo por el cual había acompañado a Jessica a ese lugar. – pero yo no te acompañe aquí por eso, si vine aquí es porque tu insististe hasta el cansancio en que te acompañara a este lugar para contarme algo, que según tu me va hacer cambiar un poco la opinión que tengo de ti y tu amiguita. – añadió en tono molesto.

- Si – contesto Jessica un poco nerviosa. - Pero siéntate - añadió sentándose en la mesa vacía más cercana a ella y ofreciéndole que sentara en la silla de enfrente.

- Bueno – dijo Dil sentados frente a ella – Aunque no entiendo de que sirve que hablemos, todo esta muy claro, seguro todo esto se trato de una apuesta, que hicieron con sus amigas populares para ver si lograban engañar al rarito de la clase y no les importo jugar con mis sentimientos para lograrlo. – añadió con una mezcla de amargura y decepción en la voz.

- Pero es que las cosas no son como tu las piensas – replico Jessica – Si fuera así no tendría sentido que te contara toda la verdad y te trajera aquí para hablar.

- Bien te escucho – acepto Dil no muy convencido.

- Se que ella te mintió pero en ningún momento tuvo la mas mínima intención de burlarse de ti. - le aseguro Jessica – Lo que pasa es que ella esta…. Se detuvo al darse cuenta de que estaba a punto de contarle a Dil algo muy personal de su amiga. ¿La perdonaría Catherine por lo que estaba a punto de hacer o cortaría con su amistad para siempre?

¿Qué pasa?, ¿Porque no terminas decirme lo que me ibas a decir? - le pregunta Dil un tanto exasperado.

Jessica movió la cabeza, ya había traído a Dil hasta aquí y no lo quedaba otra opción que decirle toda la verdad.

Mira tal vez no sea la persona indicada para decirte esto pero… Se detuvo una por segundo solo para dejar escapar un suspiro de resignación y continuo – Todo lo que hizo fue porque ella está enamorada de ti y lo único que quería era ganarse tu corazón – finalizo.

Dil simplemente se quedo sin palabras, no podría creerlo que acababa de escuchar, era imposible que una de las chicas mas bonitas y populares de la escuela se hubiera enamorado de alguien como él.

-¡no es cierto, lo que me dices no puede ser verdad! - dijo Dil sin poder creerlo. El enojo que palpitaba dentro de él se acrecentó aun mas al pensar que estaba siendo victima de otra mentira

- Pero es verdad – insistió Jessica con sinceridad.

- Si lo que dices es cierto entonces, ¿podrías explicarme porque me mintió? – inquirió Dil evidentemente molesto.

Porque mi amiga tiene un concepto equivocado de lo que es el amor – contesto Jessica con seguridad.

¿A que te refieres? – pregunto Dil todavía molesto.

- A que su madre siempre ha vivido bajo el concepto de que en la guerra y el amor todo vale y creo que es ese mismo concepto lo que llevo a mentirte pero fue solo para conseguir que tu le correspondieras. – le aseguro Jessica.

- Mentira – replico Dil con enojo – si fuera verdad todo lo que dices, se hubiera acercado a mi desde hace mucho, sin mentiras, sin fingimientos, apoyaría mi causa sin necesidad de fingirse interesada. Porque eso lo que realmente haces cuando alguien te interesa - finalizo

- Lose, ahora lose. De hecho una persona le dijo a mi amiga, esta mañana, algo parecido a lo que me acabas de decir. Mi amiga por supuesto no le creyó y para ser franca yo tampoco – expreso Jessica con sinceridad y en sus últimas palabras había un toque de lamento. Aunque Dil no pareció notarlo pues permaneció en silencio como esperando que ella terminara. – Pero fueron esas mis palabras las que mi hicieron recordar algo que mi padre me había dicho hace años.

- ¿Qué fue lo que te dijo tu padre? – pregunto Dil cuyo enojo aparentemente a había disminuido un poco pues el tono que había usado Jessica al hablar de lo que le había hecho cambiar de opinión le parecía honesto y aunque no estaba del todo convencido de la sinceridad de sus palabras había sido suficiente como para despertar cierto interés en oír lo que tenía que decir.

– Si mientes por amor solo consigues sufrimiento y dolor- contesto repitiendo las palabras que no había podido sacar de su cabeza desde que las había recordado.

- Son muy ciertas esas palabras – admitió Dil – Pero si todo lo que dices cierto. ¿Por qué no esperaste hasta poder contárselas a tu amiga y que sea ella la que venga a pedirme disculpas?- pregunto con suspicacia - Si sus intenciones en verdad eran buenas hubiera acabado por creerle – concluyo y espero la respuesta.

- Se que lo ideal hubiera sido que ella misma se disculpara contigo - reconoció Jessica – Pero lamentablemente mi amiga puede ser muy terca y tal vez no hubiera tomado enserio esas palabras – añadió con cierto tono de lamento en su voz – Sin embargo no he podido sacarme de la mente esa frase desde que recordé y tampoco he podido dejar de pensar en que tal vez tú te darías cuenta de su mentira antes de que pudiera hablar con ella para convencerla de que te dijera la verdad y evitarle un sufrimiento mayor. – finalizo

- Todavía no entiendo que es lo buscas con esta conversación, después de todo si tu amiga en verdad sufriría cuando yo descubriera su mentira y rompiera nuestra amistad pues bien merecido se lo tendría por haberme mentido – contesto Dil con cierto resentimiento en la voz.

-Pues tienes algo de razón pero créeme que si mi amiga no hubiera sufrido mucho ya, no me hubiera tomado molestia de traer hasta aquí para decirte cosas que en realidad no me correspondería decirte – contesto Jessica con sinceridad pero Dil no pareció notarlo.

¡Aja! – exclamo Dil en tono triunfal como si estuviera esperar una señal para descubrir si todo lo que Jessica le había dicho era verdad o no – Al final el mentiroso siempre cae por su propia mentira - agrego con el aire de triunfo.

- Se que suena increíble pero…

- Es más que increíble – le interrumpió Dil – cualquiera que conozca un poco a tu amiga se daría cuenta de inmediato de que lo que dijiste es mentira, pues tu amiga no parece para nada una chica que haya sufrido mucho.

- Se que no lo parece….

.- Mas bien parece una chica engreída y caprichosa que no le importa jugar con los sentimientos de los demás para conseguir lo que quiere – dijo Dil con cierto enojo e interrumpiendo una vez más a Jessica pues no pudo evitar dejar pasar la oportunidad de decirle lo que pensaba ahora de su amiga.

- Se que eso parece pero eso es solo en apariencia – le aseguro Jessica.

- Pues me es difícil creerlo – dijo Dil con sinceridad

- Pero es cierto – replico Jessica. – veras desde que…

Pero nuevamente fue interrumpida por la voz de un joven que acaba de llegar a su mesa.

- ¿Puedo ofrecerles algo? – les pregunto el recién llegado. Un joven de contextura gruesa, cabelló negro y ojos cafés. Llevaba una libreta en una mano y un lapicero en la otra.

- A mi nada, muchas gracias – se apresuro a decir Dil.

- A mí un té y unos panecillos dulces – dijo Jessica.

- Claro enseguida regreso con su pedido – dijo el joven en tono amable, tras anotar el pedido en su libreta se dio media vuelta y se fue.

- Bueno, continua – la apuro Dil cuando el mesero ya se había ido.

- Si, veras sus padres se separaron cuando Catherine tenía apenas cinco años, al principio no le iba tan mal... Es decir por supuesto que le dolió mucho la separación de sus padres, de hecho cuando yo la conocí lo primero que me llamo la atención fue verla tan triste pues sus padres se acababan de separar, afortunadamente no tardaron en darse cuenta de lo mucho que sufría y para compensarlo, la mimaron y la consintieron, hasta …..

¿Y entonces porque me dijiste que tu amiga no se siente querida por su padres? - le pregunto Dil algo e impaciente pues todavía no entendía hacia donde quería llegar.

- A eso voy, no seas impaciente – le dijo Jessica - Como te decía, al principio no le fue tan mal, pues sus padres hacían lo que fuera para compensar el dolor que le habían causado y que fuera feliz e incluso recuerdo que una vez Catherine me dijo que podría llegar a acostumbrarse a su nueva situación – añadió con cierta nostalgia en la voz. – Pero al cabo de un año todo cambio, su madre sin previo aviso le dijo que iba casarse con un hombre al que mi amiga conoció apenas unos días antes de la boda y a partir de ese momento, nada fue lo mismo. Su padre paso de visitarla casi todos los días a visitarla solo los días que por ley le tocaban, a veces ni eso, y su madre ya no le prestaba mucha atención, la cual disminuyo aun mas cuando nacieron sus dos hermanos gemelos, hasta hacerse casi nula. Es por eso que siente que sus padres no la quieren y desde ese momento mi amiga tiene miedo de que las personas que ella estima no le correspondan de la misma manera. Claro trata de aparentar todo lo contrario pero eso es solo para no mostrar lo que realmente siente y la hagan sentir mal – Finalizo su relato en tono triste.

- ¿Y qué esperabas que siguiera mi amistad con ella solo porque aparentemente tiene miedo de que sus seres queridos no la quieran? -

Por el tono de su pregunta Jessica pudo notar que Dil todavía no estaba del todo convencido pero el enojo que había mostrado al enterar de la mentira de su amiga definitivamente había disminuido y tenía la esperanza que accediera a su petición.

- Por supuesto que no. Lo único que quiero es no la lastimes mucho y si cortas tu amistad con ella lo hagas con cierta delicadeza pues estoy seguro que a Catherine le dolería mas tu desprecio, a que simplemente cortes tu amistad con ella debido a la mentira. – concluyo.

- Yo no le veo mucha diferencia - opino Dil

- Claro que es diferente – replico Jessica – Primero porque así le quedaría la esperanza de tener una nueva oportunidad se conquistar tu corazón. Por otro lado, si eso no llegara ocurrir, le quedaría el consuelo de que no le guardar resentimiento – finalizo.

- Sabes, todavía no se si creerte – le dijo Dil dudoso

Sí, todo lo que te dije fuera una mentira, no te hubiera insistido para que viniéramos hasta y tampoco me hubiera arriesgado a contarte cosas personales de mi amiga, aun sabiendo que cuando se entere de lo que te he dicho probablemente me dejara de hablar y se terminara la única amistad verdadera que he tenido – finalizo Jessica con seriedad y un toque de tristeza en sus palabras pero al ver a Dil un tanto pensativo y no muy convencido añadió – Además, si todo esto se tratase de una broma te hubiera convencido de que la perdonaras, en lugar de solo pedirte que no la lastimaras mucho y si eso no es suficiente prueba de de lo que te digo permite me informarte que desde antes de iniciar su plan para conquistarte renuncio a pertenecer al grupo de chicas populares.

- ¿En serio? – pregunto Dil asombrado.

- Si – le afirmo Jessica – Y si no crees, averígualo tu mismo - añadió medio molesta pues después de todos sus esfuerzos y todo lo que se había arriesgado a contarle, aun no se veía del todo convencido

Bien, hare lo que me pides – acepto Dil - Igual voy a cortar mi amistas con ella, así que, creo que no importa mucho como lo haga – Se encogió de hombros mientras lo decía pero el que haya aceptado su propuesta fue suficiente para Jessica.

- Muchas gracias – le dijo con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

- No deberías sonreír mucho, de todas formas terminare mi amistad con tu amiga, solo tratare de hacerlo con sutileza, como me lo pediste. – le aclaro Dil

- con eso me conformo – le aseguro sin perder su sonrisa.

- Aquí le traigo lo que pido - dijo el mesero trayendo una fuente en el cual traía la taza de té y los panecillos que Jessica había pedido.

- bueno en vista de que no hay nada más que hablar, me retiro – dijo Dil. Mientras el mesero dejaba su pedido sobre la mesa.

- Esta bien, nos vemos – dijo Jessica y al ver que Dil iba sacar su billetera y dejar veinte dólares sobre la mesa añadió – Ah y por favor, no te molestes en hace eso. Después de todo fui yo quien insistió en venir aquí, además esta conversación no ha sido nada agradable para ti y me sentiría mal si pagaras algo de lo que pedí.

- Como quieras – dijo Dil. Guardo nuevamente el billete en su billetera y la coloco en el bolsillo trasero de su pantalón – Nos vemos – y tras decir aquello se dio media vuelta y salió de la cafetería.

Jessica lo siguió con la mirada hasta que salió de la cafetería. "Lo siento amiga, en el pasado te apoye en muchas cosas pero espero que comprendas que en esta ocasión no podía hacerlo" pensó mientras observando la puerta de entrada por la que Dil acababa de salir.

¿Está conforme con su pedido señorita? – le pregunto el mesero haciéndola volver a la realidad.

- Oh, si gracias - Contesto Jessica.

- Bien, disculpe mi tardanza en atenderla pero hoy estoy solo aquí y tengo muchas mesas que atender – dijo el mesero.

- No hay problema – dijo sin darle importancia.

* * *

- Se que debes estar molesta de que haya besado a tu hermano delante de Tommy pero si me dejaras explicar….

- Y que es lo que me vas explicar que besaste a Carlitos delante de Tommy solo probar si tú le gustabas tanto como él a ti – dijo una muy molesta Kimi quien desde que había llegado a la casa de su mejor amiga parecía echar chispas de lo enfadada estaba.

- Se que suena muy tonto lo que hice, en especial porque puse en riesgo la amistad entre Tommy y Carlitos pero no que solo lo hice para saber si yo les gustaba a Tommy sino porque… Se detuvo pues aunque ahora se había arrepentido de besar a Carlitos, no podía dejar de pensar en lo mucho que le dolía que la haya ignorado de esa manera.

- Estoy esperando – dijo Kimi en tono aun molesto. - ¿si no fue solo por averiguar si le gustas a Tommy o no entonces porque lo hiciste?

-¡Lo hice porque no soportaba seguir siendo ignorada! – contesto Lily elevando la voz hasta asemejarla a un grito, con un toque de tristeza y amargura en ella

Kimi simplemente no supo que contestar por un lado sabía perfectamente cómo se sentía Lily pero por otro ella nunca se hubiera atrevido a hacer lo que ella hizo.

- Pero no espero que tu lo entiendas - continuo Lily mientras se secaba las lagrimas que habían salido de sus ojos al recordar que todos sus esfuerzos por conquistar el corazón de Tommy había sido en vano. – Porque tu nuca sabrás lo que es estar enamorada de alguien que no te corresponde - añadió todavía con algo de amargura en su voz. – Tú nunca sabrás….

- ¿Qué nunca lo sabré dices? – pregunto Kimi con evidente sarcasmo y enojo en su voz. – Por supuesto que sí, se que es estar enamorada de alguien, que sabes que nunca te correspondería, pero yo jamás lo hubiera echo sufrir de esa manera. Yo la hubiera dejado libre para que amara a quien desee, más aun si esta persona es o era…. ¡Mi mejor amiga! – grito furiosa pues el enojo que ya había disminuido al ver llorar a su amiga volvió a crecer ante su último comentario.

- ¡¿Qué?! – exclamo Lily completamente anonada ante aquella revelación.

- Lo que oíste – dijo Kimi – He estado enamorada de Tommy desde hace tiempo y una de las razones principales que tuve para decirlo antes fue el enterarme que tu también lo amabas, no quería perder tu amistad y pensé que a tu lado seria feliz pero ahora, que he visto que no eres capas de hacerlo, hare todo lo posible para conquistarlo - Finalizo aun enfadada y se marcho de la casa de su ex amiga si esperar respuesta. Dejando a Lily sentada en el sillón de su casa con el corazón destrozado y con tantas las lagrimas saliendo de sus ojos que ni el pañuelo que traía en su mano derecha podría secarlas.

Ahora no solamente había perdido su oportunidad de conquistar a Tommy sino que también había perdido a su mejor amiga.

* * *

- …. A veces siento que mi madre no me presta atención pero ya me he acostumbrado, tiene también su lado bueno, puedo ir a donde quiera sin que me haga muchas preguntas, solamente tengo que decirle que voy a salir y con tal de que no regrese muy tarde me deja ir a donde quiero – contaba Catherine con naturalidad, mientras las otras dos chicas la miraban con atención

El sonido de alguien abriéndola puerta les hizo dirigir su mirada hacia ella.

- Espero no haberlas hecho esperar demasiado – dijo Dil entrado a la habitación y viendo a las chicas que lo miraban sonrientes.

- Para nada – dijo Trixie con sinceridad.

- La verdad, al principio estamos poco aburridas – comento Luanda – Pero luego a Trixie se le ocurrió la idea de hablar un poco sobre nosotras misma, así nos conocíamos mejor y se nos pasaba el tiempo hablando.

- fue una buena idea – opino Dil

Si fue una buena idea – comento Catherine un tanto disgustada por el último comentario de Dil – Pero yo, ya me tengo que ir, mi madre no me controla mucho pero tampoco puedo darme el lujo de llegar muy tarde a casa.

- Mis padres no tardara en llegar, estoy seguro de a mi padre no le importara llevarlas a sus respectivas casas y llegaran más rápido. – les comento Dil- Si gustan esperar.

- Gracias por el ofrecimiento pero no es necesario, ya compre mi boleto de regreso en el metro y mi padre se disgustaría sino lo utilizo – dijo Luanda.

- Yo te acompañare – dijo Trixie – Mi casa queda cerca del metro y además no quiero ni imaginar lo que diría mi padre si llego en el auto de un desconocido –añadió un tanto temerosa ante la idea.

- Bueno yo pensaba en que te dejáramos cerca de tu casa y así tu padre no nos vería – comento Dil un tanto decepcionado. – pero si te sientes más cómoda así, te entiendo.

- Lo prefiero así – comento Trixie un tanto apenada.

Dil le dedico una sonrisa haciendo le saber que no tenia porque sentirse mal.

- Yo si me quedo, no tengo tanto apuro, además si con eso ahorro tiempo y dinero pues bien vale la pena esperar un poco – dijo Catherine interrumpiendo el contacto visual entre Dil y Trixie.

- Bien – dijo Dil secamente.

- Bueno, nos vemos - dijeron Luanda y Trixie mientras se levantaban de sus sillas y se dirigían hacia la puerta.

- Esperen – dijo Dil de pronto cuando ellas ya estaban cerca de la puerta.

- ¿Qué paso? - pregunto Luanda, mientras ambas se volvían para mirarlo.

- Se me olvidaba preguntarles, ¿alguna de ustedes sabe si mi hermano regreso?- pregunto Dil um tanto apenado.

- Nos pareció o irlo entrar – dijo Catherine tratando de llamar la atención de Dil.

- ¿Les pareció oírlo llegar? – pregunto Dil sin mirar a Catherine. Causado que se sintiera un poco decepcionada.

Sí, bueno oímos a alguien entrar y subir las escalares pero como nadie entro a preguntar por alguno de ustedes, supusimos que era tu hermano. – le explico Luanda.

- Ya veo – dijo Dil

- ¿Qué no te habías ido tras él? – pregunto Trixie

- Es cierto como te fuiste tan rápido, pensamos que querías seguir a tu hermano por alguna razón que desconocemos – añadió Luanda.

- Pues sí, de hecho esa era la idea pero no pude alcanzarlo – dijo Dil quien al parecer no tenía ganas de contarles a Luanda y Trixie sobre lo ocurrido.

- Bien, nos vemos mañana Dil – se despidió Luanda que se había percatado de que su amigo parecía querer contarles nada más.

- Las acompaño a la puerta – se ofreció Dil.

- Gracias – dijeron ambas al unisonó.

Salieron de la habitación, bajaron las escaleras hasta llegar a la sala, ahí Luanda y Trixie se despidieron de Dil y Catherine, quien también las había acompañado a la puerta pues no le veía el caso a seguir arriba, si lo único que iba hacer era esperar la llegada el padre de Dil y también se despidió de ellas mas por cortesía que por gana.

-¿No te agrado que yo fuera la única que me quedara, verdad? – le pregunto Catherine a Dil un poco triste pues desde que había regresado de quien sabe dónde, se había comportado muy frio con ella.

- Al contrario – dijo Dil – Me alegra que nos hayan dejado solos, así podremos hablar tu y yo – añadió sentándose en un sillón frente a ella y mirándola directo a los ojos.

Por un momento Catherine se hice ilusiones de que Dil quisiera hablar a solas con ella pero se desvanecieron en cuanto recordó lo frio que se había comportado desde su regreso.

- ¿y de que quieres que hablemos? – le pregunto tratando de sonar natural.

- Quiero que me expliques con tus propias palabras, ¿Por qué me mentiste? – dijo Dil en tono serio pero sin llegar a parecer molesto o enojado.

Al escuchar aquellas palabras, Catherine se quedo fría, el temor la invadió y en lo único en lo que podía pensar era en ¿cómo se habrá enterado Dil que le mentía? Y ¿la despreciaría por haberle mentido?

Esos eran los pensamientos que pasaban por su mente mientras permanecía quieta en el sillón sin saber que decir.

**Continuara…. **

**Notas finales****: **se preguntaran, ¿porque no se fueron a la cafetería del papá de Carlitos?

Simplemente porque fue Jessica la que insistió en ir a otro lugar para hablar y dado que Dil no tenía muchas ganas de hacerlo ella escogió el lugar y dado que iba hablar de cosas personales pues es lógico que eligiera un lugar en donde se sintiera cómoda y esa cafetería era donde Catherine y ella solían ir para conversar de sus cosas. Por último y aunque sea un poco tarde quiero desearles que tengan buen año. Por favor dejen review.


	10. Conversaciones y reflexiones

**Las vueltas del destino**

**Nota inicial de autor: **Primero que nada quiero agradecer a todos los que me dejaron un review, en especial a mis nuevos lectores **Mix Zero 6 **e **InGrId91** a quienes les dedico este capitulo, espero que no se decepcionen con el, que lo disfruten y que perdonen si tarde un poco en subirlo. Sin mas por el momento disfruten del capitulo.

**Capitulo 10****:** Conversaciones y reflexiones

- Quiero que me expliques con tus propias palabras, ¿Por qué me mentiste? – dijo Dil tratando de no sonar demasiado enfado pero era difícil pues la herida aun estaba fresca y después de todo cualquiera en su lugar se hubiera sentido así de molesto al enterarse de una mentira como esa.

Catherine no respondía, parecía haberse quedado pasmada frente a él y en su rostro reflejaba el temor que había dentro de ella. Tal vez era el miedo de perder a alguien que amaba, como había dicho Jessica o quizá simplemente era el temor de perder una apuesta. En aquel momento se encontraba demasiado molesto como para definir de donde provenía ese miedo. Es por eso que deseaba escuchar su respuesta, con sus propias palabras, quería sentir en ellas la sinceridad y así saber de una vez por todas si era verdad o no todo lo que le había dicho Jessica.

- Ya te enteraste - Catherine hablo después de varios minutos de silencio.

-Si – dijo Dil – Y la verdad me dolió mucho descubrir que me metiste, pues jugaste con mis sentimientos sin importante cuanto me dolería descubrir la verdad. – finalizo con tristeza y decepción en la voz.

- Tal vez te resulte…. La voz de Catherine era temblorosa y entre cortada pues el miedo a no ser creída le hacía difícil el confesarle sus sentimientos – Se que tal vez te resulte difícil creer lo que te voy a decir pero es la verdad – prosiguió – Todos esas mentiras que invente fueron solo una excusa para acercarme a ti porque yo… Yo estoy enamorada de ti. – confeso al fin sin mirar a Dil a los ojos, razón por la cual tampoco se noto sus mejillas sonrojadas.

- Eso mismo me dijo la persona que me revelo tu mentira y aunque quisiera creer que cierto, no puedo, no quiero arriesgarme a salir lastimado una vez más - le explico Dil – Además y a pesar de que me lo explicaron, no puedo dejar de pensar en que si eso fuese cierto, no hubieras tenido la necesidad de mentirme, hubiera bastado con que me dijeras que querías ser mi amiga, que apoyarías mis ideas, aunque sin necesidad de fingir mayor interés en ellas que él ayudar a un amigo.

-¿Me hubieras creído si de repente, yo llego y te digo que quiero ser tu amiga?, ¿No hubieras dudado de mis palabras ni un solo momento? – le pregunto Catherine con mucho interés.

- Pues si, tal vez al principio me hubiera resultado extraño tu ofrecimiento de amistad y hubiera desconfiado de ti pero acabaría por creerte al notar tu honestidad – respondió Dil con sinceridad.

- Pero fue precisamente por miedo a que desconfiaras de mí y me rechazaras que te mentí. Mi madre siempre dijo que en la en la guerra y el amor todo vale por eso… Por eso… Catherine no pudo terminar pues aunque en un principio la había parecido buena idea, ahora que lo pensaba bien, se habia dado cuenta que fue un error, pues tarde o temprano se hubiera dado cuenta de la verdad.

- Por eso pensaste que podías mentirme sin pensar en cómo me sentiría yo cuando me he enterara de la verdad y creiste que cuando me enterara, ya no importaría porque estaría perdidamente enamorado de ti. ¿No es verdad? – le pregunto Dil a Catherine al darse cuenta de que no había querido terminar de hablar.

Catherine no respondió permaneció callada, tal vez Dil tenía razón, en el fondo se había hecho la ilusión de que él se enamoraría de ella antes de que supiese la verdad y para cuando se enterara, ya no le importaría pero fue muy ilusa al pensarlo. Por eso permaneció callada y con la cabeza gacha.

- ¿Y no se te ocurrió pensar que ese concepto del amor que tu madre tiene, fue el mismo que causo que tus padres se divorciaran? – le pregunto Dil al darse cuenta de que Catherine no parecía querer responder a su primera pregunta.

Catherine levanto el rostro sorprendida. No esperaba que supiera eso también.

- Si también me dijeron eso – añadió Dil al ver su cara de sorpresa. – Y déjame decirte que tu madre no es el mejor ejemplo en lo que a relaciones de pareja se refiere.

Nuevamente bajo la mirada. Dil tenía razón, su madre no era precisamente un modelo a seguir en temas amorosos pero no tenía nada más que decir en su defensa, solo le quedaba resignarse a que no podría conseguir el amor de Dil, ahora menos que antes.

- Creo que no tengo más que decir, excepto reiterarte lo que ya te dije, lo que hice, aunque ahora se que fue un error, lo hice por conseguir tu amor, comprendo que no me creas pero es la verdad, en fin creo que no tiene caso que insista, supongo que no querrás que te vuelva hablar y lo entiendo, será mejor que me vaya – finalizo de forma rápida pues aunque tratara de ocultarlo le dolía tener que resignarse a ni siguiera poder estar cerca de Dil.

Se levanto del sillón, sus cabellos rubios y rizados ocultaban sus ojos de tal forma que Dil no notase que contenía las lágrimas que luchaban por salir de ellos y se dirigió hacia la puerta.

- ¡Espera! – Le dijo Dil – Me gustaría creer que lo que me has dicho es verdad, no quiero guardar ningún resentimiento pero siempre quedaría en mí la duda y no puedo ser amigo de alguien en quien no confio plenamente.

-No tienes que decir más, lo entiendo perfectamente – dijo Catherine tratando de que su voz sonara normal. Estaba ya cerca de la puerta, iba levantar el brazo para abrirla pero la voz de Dil la hizo detenerse.

-Sin embargo, debo insistir en que esperes a mi padre para que te lleve a casa pues fue por mi causa que has venido y estaría muy mal si dejo regresar sola de noche. – finalizo al ver que estaba lista para irse.

- El venir aquí para ayudarte fue también decisión mía y lo hizo con mucho gusto. – Le aseguro Catherine - Así que no te tienes que sentir obligado a llevarme a casa, no seria la primera vez que regreso sola a casa de noche.

Dil iba a abrir la boca para protestar pero el sonido de alguien haciendo girar la llave de la puerta lo hizo detener. Catherine inmediatamente se alejo un poco de la puerta para dar espacio a quien entrara por ella.

La puerta se abrió por completo dejado ver a un hombre de caballo Lila entrar por ella.

* * *

El atardecer dio paso a una oscura noche, pues la luna se encontraba ausente y lo único que iluminaba escasamente el firmamento eran las fieles estrellas. Dos chicas caminaban por las calles pobremente iluminadas en dirección a la estación del metro.

- ¿No te agrado mucho Catherine verdad? – le pregunto Trixie a su amiga quien caminaba a su lado.

- Honestamente no, creo que no está siendo sincera - dijo Luanda. – Realmente no parece que tuviera un verdadero interés en demostrarle al mundo que existen los extraterrestres.

Trixie medito aquello por unos segundos.

- Creo que tienes razón – reconoció Trixie - ¿Por qué crees que mienta?

- Por nada bueno, eso es seguro – afirmo Luanda.

- A mi no me pareció tan mala, es más, al escucharla hablar de cómo su madre y su padrastro la ignoraban sentí pena por ella – le expreso Trixie con sinceridad.

- Pero ella dijo que se había acostumbrado, incluso le encontrado un lado – le recordó Luanda.

- No creo que lo halla dicho enserio – replicò Trixie – Por lo menos le debe doler la indiferencia de su madre. Pienso que Catherine es solo una de esas personas que no les gusta mostrar su sufrimiento ante los demás para no parecer débiles.

- Francamente, no creo que ella sea de ese tipo de personas – insistió Luanda – pero no vamos a discutir por eso - añadió rápidamente al ver que su amiga parecía querer replicar nuevamente. – Mejor hablamos de otra cosa.

- ¿Cómo que? –

- Como por ejemplo de ti – le contesto Luanda y al ver la cara de sorpresa que puso su amiga añadió es que me acabo de dar cuenta que a pesar de que tu nos propusiste que habláramos un poco de nosotras misma para conocernos, fuiste la única que no hablo de su vida y bueno la verdad tengo cierta curiosidad por saber mas de ti.- Finalizo un tanto apenada.

- Pues yo, ya te contado algo de mi vida y la verdad no se que mas podría contarte, no tengo muchos anécdotas interesantes – le dijo Trixie con sinceridad.

- ¿En serio? – le pregunto Luanda incrédula.

Pues sí, la verdad ahora que he podido escucharlas a ti y a Catherine hablar de su pasado me di cuenta que he sido muy afortunada. - comento Trixie – A pesar de tener un padre estricto y un poco enojón, tengo a mis dos padres juntos y ambos me quieren – finalizo mirando al cielo sonriente mientras recordaba los momentos felices de su infancia.

- Pues que bueno nuestras experiencias, sirvan para que valores mas a tu familia – dijo Luanda.

Lamento si sone un poco presumida – se disculpo Trixie pues le pareció un poco sarcástico el tono que uso Luanda para decir lo último.- Pero en verdad, el escuchar lo que contaron ustedes esta tarde me hicieron valorar más a mi familia.

- No te preocupes – le dijo Luanda – también hablaba en serio cuando dije que me da gusto que el hecho de no tener a mi madre viva y junto a mi, sirva para que los demás valoren el hecho de si tener una familia completa y unida.

-El punto es que además de lo que ya te he contado, no hay nada en mi vida que puede resultar interesante - expreso Trixie con sinceridad – exceptuando claro el hecho de haber nacido en un avión – añadió después de un par de segundos de silencio al recordar el único anécdota interesante de su vida que sus padres le habían contado.

- ¿De verdad naciste en un avión? - le pregunto Luanda asombrada

Efectivamente naci en un avión cuando mis padres cruzaba la frontera del Perú en uno de sus tantos viajes – le dijo Trixie – pero creo que será mejor que te cuente eso otro día, pues ya llegamos a la estación del metro.

En efecto se encontraba ahora delante de la estación del metro.

- Que bueno que mi casa queda a dos o tres cuadras de aquí, pues espero no tardar mucho en regresar a casa – comento Trixie. – No quiero que mi padre llegue antes que yo y me pregunte a donde fui.

- Ten cuidado al regresar – le recomendó Luanda.

-Si y piensa lo que dije sobre Catherine por favor – dijo Trixie antes de despedirse.

- Esta bien – dijo Luanda ante la insistencia de su amiga – hasta mañana – le dijo a manera de despedida.

- Hasta mañana – le contesto Trixie mientras se alejaba.

* * *

El camino a la casa de la amiga de su hijo era muy silencioso, mas de lo normal, ninguno de los dos chicos se había dirigido la palabra desde habían ingresado al auto, se había sentido tentado a preguntarles que era lo que les pasaba pero decido no hacerlo para no incomodar a la chica que se veía un poco afligida, y prefirió entonces preguntárselo a su hijo en privado.

* * *

-… Por eso necesito saber la verdad y creo que ya tengo edad para saberla - le dijo Catherine a un hombre de cabello castaño oscuro, corpulento y tez blanca, aunque no tanto como la de ella.

Se hallaba sentada alrededor de una mesa cuadrada de vidrio dentro de lo que parecía ser un pequeño departamento.

El hombre que se encontraba sentado frente ella, la miraba un poco afligido, nunca pensó que sus errores y los de su ex esposa le causaran tanto daño a su hija, por el tono que uso al pedirle que le contara la verdad parecía mas una exigencia que una petición. No podía culparla por ello pero esperaba que comprendiera, que todo lo que hicieron fue por su bien y que sino le explicaron lo que pasaba en aquella ocasión era porque consideraron que era muy pequeña para entenderlo.

- Espero que entiendas que sino te dijimos nada en ese momento, fue porque pensamos que era lo mejor para ti- comenzó su padre.

- Se que así fue – dijo Catherine – Bueno, la verdad es que antes no lo en tendida pero ahora que me lo dices creo que lo entiendo.- finalizo mirándolo con sus ojos azules, aunque en ese memento se encontraban un lemente enrojecidos por el llanto que había dejado salir hace poco.

- Sin embargo se que también cometimos un error, pues aunque obviamente no podíamos contártelo todo debido a tu corta edad, si debimos decirte algo que calmara la angustia que seguramente sentías en ese momento y sobre todo decirte que el amor que te tenemos nunca iba a cambiar – dijo su padre con lamento en la voz pues aun se sentía mal al recordar sus errores pasados.

- Creo que ya es un poco tarde para eso – dijo Catherine.

- Lo se – dijo su padre con un lamento mucho mas profundo que la anterior pues lo ultimo que su hija le había dicho, le había sonado un poco reproche. – Pero creo que aun no es tarde para demostrarte que te quiero y si lo que necesitas para ser feliz es que yo te cuente toda la verdad, lo hare.

Catherine lo miro con sumo interés.

- jovencita, despierta – dijo la voz lejana de una ancianita y la imagen se hice borrosa

El hombre dejo escapar un suspiro y continúo.

Hace catorce años me case con tu madre pensando que seria la mujer de mi vida pero me equivoque. – dijo con pesar su padre.

- jovencita, despierta – repitió aquella voz pero en tono mucho mas alto causando que aquella imagen se disolviera por completo. La imagen de Catherine conversando con su padre despareció y en su lugar apareció la imagen de una mujer se avanzada edad y de expresión bondadosa que la miraba con preocupación.

- ¿Que paso? - pregunto con voz soñolienta la jovencita de cabellos negros como la como la noche y sus ojos que aunque también eran negros emitían un denso brillo.

-Te quedaste dormida, luego comenzaste a murmurar cosas raras y por eso te desperté – dijo la mujer anciana que todavía la miraba con algo de preocupación.

- No se preocupe por mi – expreso la chica con sinceridad.- Solo tuve un sueño.

- Que bueno estés bien - le dijo la anciana sonriendo tranquilamente al confirmar que no le habia pasado nada malo.

"Si lo que soñé, era un sueño premonitorio, entonces tal vez, mi amiga Trixie tenia razón" pensó.

* * *

- ¡Ahí es!- dijo Catherine en voz alta después de haber permanecido en silencio durante todo el camino, señalando la entrada de un gran edificio.

Hugo Pickles detuvo su auto en la puerta de entrada del edificio que le había señalado.

-Así que tu familia vive uno de estos departamentos, ¿he? – dijo Hugo Pickles dirigiéndose a Catherine, mientras miraba el edificio por la ventanilla de su auto.

- O no señor Pickles, aquí solo vive mi padre – dijo Catherine – Gracias por haberme traído, adiós Dil – se despidió de èl sin mirarlo pues no se atevia a verlo a los ojos.

Dil contesto a su despida mas cortesía que por gana y la vio entrar en el edificio antes de que su padre arrancara el auto.

- ¿pasa algo entre tu y tu amiga? –pregunto Hugo a su hijo menor cuando ya habían emprendido el camino de regreso a casa.

Dil no respondió, pues no estaba seguro de querer contarle lo ocurrido a su padre. Al notar que su hijo no parecía querer responderle Hugo Pickles continúo.

- Esta tarde regresaste a casa muy contento diciendo que invitaste a tres amigas a venir a casa, sin embargo tú y esa chica no parecía ser muy amigos que digamos.

- Si, creí que era mi amiga pero, bueno, es una historia muy larga – dijo al fin Dil.

- Bueno, el camino casa es muy largo y en verdad tengo mucho interés en saber que paso – dijo Hugo con sinceridad.

- Bueno, todo comenzó apenas esta mañana, cuando por primera vez recibí una notita misteriosa de una chica…

* * *

El ascensor abrió sus puertas al llegar al tercer piso del edificio y de el salió una jovencita rubia de ojos azules, que apenas salió del ascensor busco el apartamento numero 302. Al hallarlo se acerco a la puerta y toco el timbre junto a ella.

Espero unos segundos hasta finalmente alguien abrió la puerta.

Un hombre de cabello castaño oscuro, corpulento y tez blanca abrió la puerta y al ver a la chica que tenia delante, su rostro tomo expresión que parecia ser una mezcla de entre sorpresa y felicidad.

**Continuara….**

**Nota final del autor:** Donde vean el… Al comenzar un dialogo significa que el personaje ya había estado hablando antes de que comenzara la escena, igual en el capitulo anterior, si recuerdan, cuando Catherine hablo de su vida personal a Trixie y Luanda, había… Al comenzar esa escena, esto quiere decir que ya había estado hablando de eso, desde hace un rato y lo que se vio fue nada más lo que Dil escucho. Solo eso quería aclarar y por favor dejen review.


	11. Más reflexiones y decisiones

**Las vueltas del destino **

**Nota inicial del autor:** Disculpe la enorme tardanza pero por varios motivos no pude actualizar antes, espero disfruten del capitulo

* * *

**Capitulo 11:** Más reflexiones y decisiones

- ¿puede pasar? – le pregunto Catherine al hombre que tenia frente a ella, quien al parecer no salía de su asombro.

- Claro que si, pasa – dijo El hombre con emoción impregnada en su voz y una sonrisa en el rostro.- disculpa mi expresión de sorpresa pero he esperado que me vinieras a visitar por tanto tiempo, que todavía no puede creer que estés aquí.

- No es la primera vez que vengo a tu departamento – le recordó Catherine.

- Es cierto, haz venido de vez cuando, si yo te invito pero nunca por tu propia cuenta. – dijo el hombre con tristeza.

- Tienes razón y supongo que debo una disculpa - dijo Catherine quien ahora que había visto la tristeza que había causado a su padre había comenzado a dudar de su accionar - Pero…

- No tienes que discúlpate– dijo su padre interrumpiendo la explicación de su hija, pues lo único que le interesaba ahora era que al fin estaba aquí. – Mejor dime, ¿Qué fue lo que hizo que vinieras hasta aquí? – le pregunto pues estaba ansioso de saber el motivo que la hizo decidirse a venir por su cuenta y así tal vez, podría demostrarle cuanto la quería

Catherine no respondió, solo miro con sorpresa y su padre continuo.

- No te sorprendas, aunque no se con exactitud el motivo por el cual nunca venias a verme al menos que yo te llamara, sabia que debías tener razones para ello y que el día en que decidieras venir por tu propia voluntad, seria por alguna razón mucho mas poderosa que la que te motivaban a no hacerlo. Así que dime, ¿hay algún motivo en especial por el cual hayas venido hoy a verme?- le volvió a preguntar.

- De hecho si – admitió Catherine - Necesito que me digas, ¿Cuáles fueron los motivos que tuvieron tu mi madre para separarse?-le pregunto con seriada e interés.

La petición de su hija le sorprendió. No tanto por la por la pregunta en si, sino por el interés que sentía en saber la respuesta.

- De acuerdo – acepto su padre – Pero antes dime, ¿Hay algún motivo en especial por el cual quiero saber sobre las razones por las cuales no separamos tu madre y yo?

- ¿Por qué lo preguntas? – dijo Catherine un tanto sorprendida por la suspicacia de su padre.

- No te habría decido a venir a verme para preguntarme eso, solo por simple curiosidad, mas considerando la hora que es – le contesto su padre – Eso es lo que me hace pensar, que tienes motivos muy fuertes para querer saber porque nos separamos tu madre yo y me gustaría cuales son, para ver si puedo ayudarte. – finalizo con sinceridad.

- Bueno, te lo contare – dijo Catherine pues había notado la sinceridad en las palabras de su padre –Pero te advierto., es una historia un poco larga.

- No te preocupes por eso, tengo tiempo y de verdad me interesa saber lo que vas a contar – dijo su padre - Es mas, si la historia es tan larga como dices, porque no te sientas allá – finalizo mientras señal un mesa de vidrio alrededor de la cual habían un par de sillas.

- Este bien- dijo Catherine mientras se dirigía a la mesa ubicada al final de la habitación.

- Sienta y ponte cómoda –le dijo su padre – Mientras yo iré a la cocina a preparar algo de te y luego tu y yo conversaremos - finalizo mientras se dirigía a la cocina.

Mientras permanecía sentada junto a la mesa esperando a que su padre regresara con el te, Catherine pensaba en la mejor manera de contarle lo ocurrido.

- Ya regrese – dijo su padre mientras regresa con una bandeja en la cual reposaban dos tazas de té.

Coloco la bandeja en la mesa, puso una taza delante de ella y la otra en el otro extremo de la mesa donde el pensaba sentarse.

- Ahora si- dijo cuando ya se hubo sentado en su sitio, justo frente a Catherine.

Catherine dejo escapar un suspiro y comenzó su relato.

- Todo empezó…

* * *

Había decido que ya no lloraría mas después de todo con hacerlo no solucionaría nada, lo único que lograría era preocupar a su familia, al igual que preocupo a su hermano cuando este llego a casa. Ya mas calmada había resuelto que la única manera de solucionar su problema era dejándole el camino libre a su amiga para que conquistara a Tommy, por lo menos así tenia esperanzas de recobrar la amistad de su amiga, además, a pesar del largo tiempo que llevaba intentándolo nunca había logrado que él se fijaran en ella, así que no veía el caso a seguir tratando de hacerlo, mas aun si esto significaba perder definitivamente su amistad con su mejor amiga.

"tal vez ella si consiga ganarse su corazón" fue el ultimo pensamiento de Lily Deville antes de quedarse profundamente dormida sobre su cama.

* * *

Se acabo, no podía seguir negándoselo antes las evidencias, y aunque no le gustara admitirlo, debía de reconocer que fue Lily quien beso a Carlitos.

Primero porque cuando llego a casa de Lily, ella se negó a recibirlo, le mando a decir con su hermano que no tenia ganas de ver a nadie y solo podía haber una explicación para eso, era obvio para él ahora que ella había besado a su mejor amigo en un débil intento por conseguir ser correspondida y se sintió mal cuando él la rechazo es por eso que ahora no quiere hablar con nadie. Por más que le daba vueltas a ese asunto no podía hallar una explicación más lógica que esa y aquella conclusión cobro mas fuerza en su mente cuando recordó que el corazón de su mejor amigo ya tenía dueña, nada más y nada menos que su querida prima.

"Ojala hubiera recordado eso antes de llegar a casa de Carlitos, así podría haberle ahorrado un mal rato a mi amigo" pensó Tommy.

Pero ya no podía hacer nada por el momento, lo único que le quedaba era esperar hasta mañana para pedirle perdón y confiar en que se lo conceda en nombre de esa amistad tan fuerte que los une desde hace varios años. También había decido ya no sufrir mas, pues si Lily no lo amaba no valía la pena derramar una lagrima por ella.

"Después de todo hay muchos peces en el mar "pensó y tras ese ultimo pensamiento al fin se quedo dormido.

* * *

Después de haberlo reflexionado durante mucho tiempo había llegado ha arrepentirse de algunas de las cosas que le dijo a su ahora ex mejor amiga, sobre todo lo ultimo, quizás hubiera sido mejor que simplemente le dijera lo mal que estuvo lo que hizo pues hasta cierto punto, comprendía perfectamente como se sentía pero le enojo tanto que le dijera que nunca podría entender lo que estaba sintiendo que se soltó a decir cosas sin pensar y la verdad era es que tenia pocas posibilidades de conquistar a Tommy pues en el fondo sabia que seguía amando a Lily.

"Aunque tal vez ahora que Tommy vio a Lily besar a Carlitos tenga una oportunidad" pensó "Lo mejor será que no me haga muchas ilusiones" movió su cabeza como queriendo apartar este ultimo pensamiento.

- si Tommy quiere acercarse a mi que sea él quien de el primer paso – se dijo a si misma con un tono de firmeza en la voz que no dejaba lugar a dudas. Y tras decir eso último se entrego por completo al mundo de los sueños.

-….. Y lo peor de todo es que tiene razón en no querer volver hablarme – dijo Catherine al terminar de contarle lo ocurrió a su padre, mientras intentaba secar las lagrimas de su rostro con el pañuelo que él le había dado cuando las lagrimas amenizaban con salir de su rostro. - Por eso necesito saber la verdad y creo que ya tengo edad para saberla – añadió mirándolo con decisión

Su padre que se encontraba aun frente a ella no dijo nada solo la miro con expresión pensativa.

Nunca pensó que sus errores y los de su ex esposa le causaran tanto daño a su hija, por el tono que uso al pedirle que le contara la verdad parecía más una exigencia que una petición. No podía culparla por ello pero esperaba que comprendiera, que todo lo que hicieron fue por su bien y que sino le explicaron lo que pasaba en aquella ocasión era porque consideraron que era muy pequeña para entenderlo.

- Espero que entiendas que sino te dijimos nada en ese momento, fue porque pensamos que era lo mejor para ti- comenzó su padre después de unos segundos de silencio.

- Quiero creer que así fue – dijo Catherine – Bueno, la verdad es que antes no lo entendida pero ahora que me lo dices quiero creerlo - finalizo mirándolo con sus ojos azules, aunque en ese memento se encontraban levemente enrojecidos por el llanto que había dejado salir hace poco.

- Pues créelo porque fue así – expreso su padre con sinceridad. - Sin embargo reconozco que también cometimos un error, pues aunque obviamente no podíamos contártelo todo debido a tu corta edad, si debimos decirte algo que calmara la angustia que seguramente sentías en ese momento y sobre todo decirte que el amor que te tenemos nunca iba a cambiar – finalizo su padre con lamento en la voz pues aun se sentía mal al recordar sus errores pasados.

- Creo que ya es un poco tarde para eso – dijo Catherine

.- Lo se – dijo su padre con un lamento mucho mas profundo que la anterior pues lo ultimo que su hija le había dicho, le había sonado un poco reproche. – Pero creo que aun no es tarde para demostrarte que te quiero y si lo que necesitas para ser feliz es que yo te cuente toda la verdad, lo hare. - Catherine lo miro con sumo interés

Hace catorce años me case con tu madre pensando que seria la mujer de mi vida pero me equivoque. – comenzó con pesar su padre. – Pronto descubrí que me había mentido con respecto a algunos de sus gustos, al principio pensé que no era un gran problema pues creí que seguiría siendo la misma pero no me di cuenta que al cambiar alguno de sus gustos con el fin de agradarme, también había modificado en cierta forma su personalidad.

-Se a lo que te refieres – expreso Catherine con pensar.

- Cuando me di cuenta de ello, quise separarme de ella; pero el día en que me decidí a plantearle esa posibilidad, ella me dijo que estaba esperando un hijo, de todas formas me decidí hablar con ella sobre como me sentía, porque desde que descubrí sus mentiras, nada fue igual. – le conto su padre.

¿Y que te dijo ella? – Pregunto Catherine con sumo interés.

- Me pidió perdón una vez más y quiso que le diera una nueva oportunidad – le explico su padre.

- ¿Accediste, verdad? –le pregunto Catherine.

- Con un hijo en camino, como no hacerlo – le contesto su padre y al ver que el rostro de su hija se ensombrecía añadió – Pero no debes sentirte culpable por eso después de todo fue mi decisión darla una segunda oportunidad a tu madre, además de no ser por tu llegada mi relación con tu madre no hubiera tenido ningún sentido – finalizo.

- ¿De verdad? – le pregunto Catherine incrédula.

- Por supuesto que si – le aseguro su padre con una sonrisa en el rostro, gesto que fue imitado por su hija.

- Perdone papá…

- ¿Por qué? – le pregunto su padre desconcertado.

- Todo este tiempo dude de tu cariño, por eso nunca vine a tu departamento al menos que tu mismo me invitaras, por eso siempre te espera con ansias los días en que te tocaba visitarme y me enfadaba mucho cuan no lo hacías, porque era mi forma de saber que aun me querías - confeso Catherine apenada pues le daba mucha tristeza haberlo pensado – Pero se que nunca debí haber dudo….- Y casi sin pensarlo y siguiendo únicamente el deseo de su corazón se levanto de donde se encontraba sentada y abrazo a su padre tan afectuosamente como no lo hacia desde que era pequeña.

- No tienes que disculparte tanto después de todo en parte fue culpa nuestra que actuaras así – le dijo su padre mientras correspondía al abrazo con el mismo afecto.

- ¿Y que pasa después? – Pregunto Catherine mientras regresaba a su asiento con evidente signos de ha que nuevas lágrimas habían salido de sus ojos pero en esta ocasión por la alegría de saberse querida.

-Bueno, como ya te imaginaras, por mas de que tu madre trato en muchas ocasiones demostrarme que nada había cambiado, que seguía siendo la misma pero no resulto – le conto su padre – Así que, al darnos cuenta de que no éramos feliz junto optamos por separarnos – finalizo su padre con pesar.

- ¿Tanto cambia la personalidad de una persona según sus gustos? –le pregunto Catherine a su padre sin poder creerlo.

- Es que algunas veces tus gustos van relacionados con tu personalidad.- le contesto su padre. – Tal vez, tú no te has dado cuenta de ello porque tu mentira duro muy poco pero si hubiera durado más, una vez la descubriera, te hubieras puesto a reflexionar sobre eso y te darías cuenta que tengo razón – finalizo.

- ¿Y crees que tenga otra oportunidad para conquistar el corazón de Dil? – le pregunto Catherine a su padre esperanzada.

- Francamente, lo dudo – le contesto su padre con pesar pues sabia el efecto que su respuesta causaría en su hija y al ver su rostro entristecido añadió - Pero quizá todavía puedas conseguir su amistad.

- ¿Enserio lo crees? – pregunto Catherine cuyo rostro se ilumino al escuchar aquellas palabras que le daban aunque sea la pequeña esperanza de estar junto a la persona que amaba, aunque no fuera en la forma en que ella hubiera querido.

- Lo primero que debes preguntarte a ti misma es si realmente estas dispuesta a ser solo su amiga – comenzó su padre – ya que si le dices que quieres ser su amiga pero él percibe en tus acciones que quieres algo mas, se alejara de ti y evitara todo contacto contigo.

- Esta bien – dijo Catherine resignada. - ¿Qué es lo siguiente que debo hacer?

- Nada – le contesto su padre

- ¿Cómo que nada? – le pregunto Catherine desconcertada.

- Nada, excepto esperar que el momento de denostarle que quieres ser su amiga llegue por si solo – le explico su padre quien al ver que su hija no había entendido lo quería decir, lo aclaro – si fuerzas cualquier situación para demostrarle que quieres ser su amiga lo único que lograras es que piense que quieres algo mas e incluso podría pensar que tramas algo. En cambio si le demuestras que quieres ser su amiga de manera limpia y desinteresada tal vez te de la oportunidad de que sean amigos.

¿Y Si no resulta, papá? - le pregunto Catherine.

- Si no resulta, te quedara la satisfacción de haber hecho algo bueno por la persona que realmente amas - le contesto su padre con sinceridad – además, cuando te vuelvas a enamorar no volverás a comer el mismo error.

- Supongo que tienes razón – reconoció Catherine – Aunque no creo que me vuelva enamorar – añadió dudosa.

- Tal en este momento no me lo crees pero con el tiempo veras que tengo razón.

- Eso espero – comento Catherine mas para si misma que para su padre.

- Y apropósito – dijo su padre de pronto, como recordando algo. - ¿No me has contado como es que te llegaste a enamorar de un chico con esas "Peculiaridades"? - finalizo al no poder encontrar otra palabra mas agradable para referirse las extrañas costumbres del chico.

- Porque un día descubrí que además de sus "Peculiaridades," - le contesto Catherine con sinceridad – Es también un chico Amable y divertido.

- ¿Puedo saber como te diste cuenta de esas cualidades? - le pregunto con interés su padre deseoso de conocer mejor a su hija.

- Eso mejor te lo cuento otro día, ya es tarde – contesto Catherine moviendo la cabeza para ver el reloj que estaba ubico en la parte superior de la pared cercana a ella.

- Tienes razón –ratifico su padre mirando también el reloj y comprobando que eran las once de la noche – Entonces hagamos algo – comento de pronto.

- ¿Qué cosa?- pregunto Catherine.

- Te llevare a casa de tu madre en mi auto y me lo cuentas en el camino – le propuso.

- Esta bien – acepto Catherine

- Pero antes déjame a hablarle por teléfono a tu mamá para informarle que estas aquí, me imagino que debe estar preocupada por ti – dijo su padre.

- Te espero.

Parada junto a la puerta Catherine aguardo a que su padre terminara la llamada, aunque francamente no creía que su madre estuviese realmente preocupada por ella, ya que nunca se había preocupado, al menos que fuera mucho su retraso.

- Tu madre me dijo que ya suponía que estabas aquí pero que si no tenia noticias tuyas en un rato mas, me hubiera llamada para confirmarlo. – le comunico su padre cuando regreso.

- Francamente no lo creo – opino Catherine

¿Por qué? – pregunto su padre intrigado.

- Porque desde que tuvo a mis hermanitos, ya no se interesa mi – respondió Catherine con sinceridad.

- Pues discúlpame, pero dudo mucho que eso sea verdad… Tal vez solo sean imaginaciones tuyas - refuto su padre

- Ninguna imaginación mía – Replico Catherine con cierto tono de ofendida pues no le no le agrado mucho el ultimo comentario de su padre – Desde que nacieron mis hermanitos, casi ni presta atención – finalizo indignada.

- Disculpa por no estar de acuerdo contigo pero estoy seguro de que te equivocas – asevero su padre con cierto enojo en la voz.

- ¿Como puedes estar tan seguro de eso? – le pregunto Catherine a su padre.

- Primero, porque conozco a tu madre y se que puede tener mucho defectos, pero el dejar de lado a un hijo no es uno de ellos - le aseguro con voz firme.- Y segundo porque si las cosas fueran como tu dices, entonces no te hubieras convertido en la chica fuerte, sana y bonita que tengo frente a mi. – finalizo en un tono de voz mucho mas calmado y una sonrisa el rostro.

- Pues la verdad, aun no se si creerte. – opino Catherine.

- ¿Por qué no? - pregunto le pregunto su padre.

- Primero porque ya no presta atención y segundo porque lo de cuidarme puedo haberlo hecho solo por obligación – replico Catherine – Además, tengo entendido que es un delito dejar en abandono a un hijo menor de edad. – le recordó con enojo.

- Mira puede que a tus hermanitos le preste mas atención a ti pero lo mas probable es que solo haga porque ellos aun son pequeños y quizá cree que al ser tu casi una señorita ya no necesitas tanto de ella – le dijo su padre – Respecto a eso de cuidarte por obligación, te pido que pienses bien en todas las veces que ella te cuido cuando estabas enferma y me digas, ¿Si realmente crees que lo hizo por obligación? - finalizo su padre esperando que eso termina por convencer a su hija de la realidad.

- Pues… creo que no – reconoció Catherine cabizbaja después de unos segundos de reflexión

Sintió como dos manos se posaron suavemente sobre sus hombros ocasionando que levantar el rostro y mirar a su padre a los ojos; el cual le dirigía una mirada compresiva y cariñosa.

- Hija mía, se que tanto tu madre como yo cometimos muchos errores, se que te hemos lastimado sin desearlo – al decir eso ultimo Catherine pudo percibir cierto toque de tristeza en su voz. – Pero nunca de vez olvidar que te queremos. – finalizo su padre con sinceridad.

- pero mi mamá sigue cometiendo errores – replico Catherine continuando con su reproche.

- ¿Por qué lo dices? - quiso saber su padre.

- Porque, si lo que dices es verdad y ella no presta atención, pensado que yo casi no la necesito se equivoca – replico Catherine – aunque me duela reconocerlo.

- Puede que tengas razón en eso – reconoció su padre

- claro que tengo razón – siguió Catherine – Porque de haber estado mas cerca de mi, me hubiera aconsejado que no cometiera su mismo error y esto no hubiera sucedido.

- Si, sigue pensando de la misma manera, dudo que te aconsejara lo contrario – dijo su padre- De cualquier manera eso tiene solución

¿Tú crees? – pregunto Catherine un poco incrédula.

- Por su puesto – le aseguro su padre – No podemos hacer nada para cambiar los errores pasados pero si podemos hace cosas para mejorar nuestra relación y tener un mejor futuro.

¿Eso quiere decir que ya no faltaras los días en que te toca visitarme? – pregunto Catherine entusiasmada.

- No sabes cuanto me gustaría decirte que si pero no puedo - expreso con honestidad su padre con sinceridad su padre y un toque de tristeza se le notaba en la voz.- cubrir los eventos internacionales de un periódico no es tarea fácil y en ocasiones me veo obligado a viajar para cumplir con mi deber. – finalizo esperando que su hija entendiera.

¿Entonces tendré que resignarme a que faltes algunas veces a tus días de visitas? – pregunto Catherine con desanimo.

-Me temo que si – respondió su padre con tristeza.

¿Y supongo que no puedes cambiar de sección? – le pregunto Catherine aunque podía adivinar la respuesta.

- Lamento decir que no – respondió su padre con sinceridad.

- Imagine que dirías algo como eso – dijo Catherine con tristeza.

- Lo siento pero he trabajado mucho años en esa área del periodismo y me seria difícil cambiarme a otra – Expreso con sinceridad su padre – Además, si me haciende a supervisor del área de eventos internacionales, como sospecho que lo harán, ya no tendré que viajar - finalizo esperando que eso ultimo animara a su hija.

-¿Ósea que irías todos los días a visitarme? – le pregunto Catherine ilusionada ante la idea.

- Si te refieres a todos los días que por derecho me toca visitarte, lo hare –le aseguro su padre – Pero te advierto que algunas veces no me quedar mucho rato contigo pues si me ascienden tendré mas trabajo a mi cargo; pero ya no viajare y por lo tanto no faltare los días de visita - finalizo.

- Entiendo – dijo Catherine con desanimo.

- Se que eso no suena muy alentador pero es mejor que lo de antes – le dijo su padre - ¿No lo crees?

- Supongo que si… -contesto Catherine no muy convencida.

- Te propongo algo – dijo su padre esperando que su propuesta fuera suficiente para que su hija no volviera a dudar de su cariño.

- ¿Qué cosa? – le pregunto Catherine intrigada.

- Tratare de pasar el mayor tiempo que pueda contigo, si tú me prometes que nunca volverás a dudar del cariño que te tengo - le propuso su padre.

- De acuerdo – dijo Catherine sonriente.

- Bien, entonces vámonos que ya es muy tarde – dijo su padre contento de ver sonriendo a su hija.

- Si – dijo Catherine sin perder su felicidad de su rostro y camino hasta la puerta que ya había sido abierta por su padre.

- Ni crees que se me ha olvidado que me prometiste contarme con te enamoraste de esa chico en el trayecto de regreso a casa

- Es cierto – dijo Catherine un tanto apenada pues hubiera preferido que su padre lo recordara.- Veras todo empezó hace cinco años, íbamos a presentar una obra de teatro en la escuela…. Comenzó Catherine mientras entraban al ascensor, le daba un poco de pena tener que contarle eso a su padre pero no veía el caso a seguir dándole largas a la asunto.

Una vez a dentro, su padre presiono el botón con el número del piso al que querían ir, inmediatamente las puertas del ascensor se cerraron y comenzó a descender.

* * *

-… Y así fue como me di cuenta que ella me mentía – dijo Dil al concluir su relato, justo cuando su padre y él, llegaban a la casa y se introducían en la cochera para dejar el auto.

- Imagino como debes de sentirte pero a mi me pareció que esa chica estaba realmente arrepentida – dijo su padre mientras ambos bajaban del auto. - Realmente se veía muy triste.

- No estoy seguro de poder perdonarla, ella jugo muy feo como mis sentimientos – contesto con sinceridad Dil.

- Lo entiendo y se que esa es decisión tuya pero si yo fuera tu, lo pensaría - opino su padre.

- Tal vez tengas razón – reconoció Dil – Lo pensare pero ahora lo único que quiero es dormir, buenas noches – finalizo antes de subir las escaleras rumbo a su habitación.

* * *

- Y así fue como me di cuenta de lo divertido y lindo que podía ser Dil, una vez que lo conoces – concluyo Catherine

- Ahora lamento más que antes, no haber asistido a aquella obra – dijo su padre con pesar pues ahora le pesaban más, sus errores del pasado.

- No tienes porque disculparte, no fue tu culpa – se apresuro a decir Catherine – Además, no podemos modificar el pasado, tu mismo lo dijiste – le mención rememorando las palabras de su padre.

- Pero además también te dije que podíamos modificar nuestro presente para construir un mejor futuro – le recordó su padre a quien le sonó un poco a reproche la ultima mención de su hija.

Pues entonces dejemos de lamentarnos por lo que pudo ser y no fue – dijo Catherine llegando exactamente al punto que quería llegar – Mas pensemos en una forma de construirnos un mejor futuro – finalizo.

- Tienes razón – reconoció su padre

- Y dime, aparte de lo que ya me ofreciste, ¿Qué más piensas hacer? – quiso saber Catherine.

- Ya lo sabrás – fue la única respuesta de su padre.

Catherine iba abrir la boca para averiguar más al respecto pero se contuvo al darse de que habían llegado.

Se había detenido frente a una casa de dos pisos de color blanco, con un hermoso jardín delantero cercado con una valla de madera que impedía su acceso inmediato. Catherine abrió la puerta que al abrirla, ofrecía una clara visión del jardín, que a leguas se podía notar que estaba bien cuidado.

Un camino hecho de piedra daba acceso a la puerta principal de la casa, al pie de la cual un hombre la esperaba.

- Pasa niña, que tu madre te esta esperando – dijo fríamente aquel hombre pelirrojo con expresión de fastidio en rostro.

Se movió para dejar que Catherine entrara a la casa, la cual lo hizo sin decir palabra alguna. Entonces el hombre le dirigió una mirada al padre de Catherine, su expresión no cambiado en lo mas mínimo, al contrario se podría decir que su mirada era mas fría que antes.

- Bien Alberto, ya cumpliste con tu deber de padre, ahora por favor, ¡Vete de mi casa! – dijo aquel hombre y aunque su voz tratase de sonar normal, era evite su fastidio.

Alberto no se movió ni un centímetro de donde estaba, y a pesar de que la petición de aquel hombre parecía mas una orden, permaneció en su sitio, sin intimidarse en lo mas mínimo por la mirada de aquel hombre, le contesto en tono sereno.

- No sabes cuanto me agradaría acceder a tu petición, Rubén – expreso con sinceridad – Pero hay un asunto de suma importancia que de hablar con Ruth

- Según sé –dijo Rubén con evidente fastidio en la voz – Los únicos motivos que tienen tu y mi esposa para hablar, serian que su hija estuviese enferma o necesitada y dado que yo la veo muy bien, no veo razón alguna para que ustedes conversen – finalizo sin abandonar el tono de fastidio que siempre usaba al hablar con el ex de su esposa.

- Solo vez lo que quieres ver Rubén – replico Alberto – Pero considero en vano explicarte cosas que tu no querrías escuchar y mucho menos entender.

- ¿Te iras entonces? – pregunto esperanzando Rubén

- Lo hare, pero no antes de hablar un par de cosas con Ruth – le aseguro con firmeza Alberto.

- Pero ya te dije que tú y ella, no tienen nada de que hablar – Continuo protestando Rubén.

* * *

- Si fuera cierto lo que dices no hubieras esperado a que mi padre te llamara para recién saber de mi - replico Catherine quien conversaba con su madre a dentro de la casa

- Pero si me preocupo por ti – insistió su madre una mujer de treinta y cinco años, de cabello rubio y rizado idénticos a los de su hija, las facciones de su rostro también eran parecidas pero sus ojos eran de color verde. – Si no hice nada por buscarte o por lo menos llamar a tu papá saber de ti, fue porque no era tan tarde, y confiaba en que podías cuidarte sola – le aclaro a su todavía un poco incrédula hija.

- Te equivocas, mamá – dijo tajantemente Catherine – Porque yo…. Porque yo… Porque yo aun te necesito - se atrevió a confesar al fin.

Aquella revelación tomo por sorpresa a su madre pues aunque era consiente de que su hija aun la necesita, sabia también que a esa edad las adolecentes se esforzaban por demostrar a sus padres, todo lo contrario, o por lo menos que ya no les eran tan necesarios como en la niñez, lo cual le hacia pensar; ¿Cuanto la habría necesitado su hija para atreverse decírselo directamente?

No tuvo mucho tiempo para reflexionar sobre eso, pues una discusión acalorada, proveniente del jardín, interrumpió sus pensamientos.

- Sera mejor que hablamos de esto mañana - dijo dirigiéndose a su hija - ahora debes estar cansada, y debo terminar la discusión entre tu padre y tu padrastros, antes de que lleguen a los gritos.

- Esta bien – dijo Catherine quien en realidad no tenía muchas ganas de discutir sobre el asunto. – Buenas noches – añadió antes de subir las escaleras rumbo a su habitación.

Sin perder mas tiempo Ruth se dirigió hacia la puerta de entrada, al abrirla vio a su esposo y a su ex discutiendo acaloradamente.

- ¿Se puede saber cual es el motivo de su discusión? – pregunto Ruth haciendo que los dos hombres notaran su presencia e interrumpieran su querella.

- No era mi intención discutir con tu esposo y menos delante de su casa – dijo con cortesía Alberto. – Pero es de suma importancia que hable contigo y tu esposo no quería entender razones – añadió mirando a Rubén.

- espérame en la casa Rubén – le pidió Ruth con seriedad - Yo necesito hablar con Alberto.

- Pero yo no creo que ustedes realmente tengan algo importante de que hablar, su hija esta bien y no creo que tengo otro tema de conversación mas importante que ese - replico Rubén tratando de sonar normal – Mas bien me parece que solo esta buscando una excusa para hablar contigo a solas - añadió y esta vez no pudo ocultar el fastidio que eso le causaba.

- No estoy inventado ninguna excusa, ya te dijo que tu solo vez, lo quieres ver – repuso Alberto dirigiéndose a Rubén; luego dirigió su mirada de nuevo a Ruth y añadió. - Tu sabes que yo no miento cuando digo que tenemos algo importante de que hablar y créeme que sino se tratara de algo referente a nuestra hija, no hubiera insistido tanto – finalizo.

- Conozco a Alberto y dudo que este mintiendo mucho menos en algo tan serio – expreso Ruth dirigiéndose a Rubén para luego añadir. – Te voy a pedir nuevamente que me dejes a solas con Alberto.

- Como quieras – dijo Rubén

Normalmente hubiera insistido mas pero después de ver en los ojos de su esposa la firme decisión de quedarse ahí hasta no escuchar lo que su ex esposo tenia que decirle, comprendió que era inútil insistir, pues cuando a su esposa se le metía algo en la cabeza, no había quien se la quite.

- Pero sigo pensando que esa, no es más que una excusa para hablar contigo a solas – añadió antes de entrar a la casa.

- Ahora si dime, ¿Qué era eso tan importante de lo que querías hablar conmigo?- pregunto Ruth intrigada.

- Estuve conversando con nuestra hija en mi departamento y creo necesitas saber algunas cosas – comenzó Alberto causando que la expresión de intriga de Ruth se intensificara y se mezclara con algo de preocupación.

* * *

Mientras tanto Catherine meditaba sobre la conversación que tuvo con su padre hace poco.

¿Tendría razón su padre en lo que le dijo?

¿Podría ella conformase con ser solo su amiga?

Pero antes de llegar a las respuestas de aquellas reflexiones se quedo profundamente dormida.

* * *

Dil también se había quedado dormido vencido por el cansancio que le produjo aquel largo día, sin imaginar la sorpresa que le esperaban a la mañana siguiente y justo en ese momento el reloj despertador de su mesita de noche marcaba las doce de la noche.

**Continuara….**

**Quizá les parezca un tanto infantil, la actitud que tomo Catherine mientras hablaba con su padre pero ese era precisamente el punto de aquella escena, demostrar que su actitud actual se debe en parte, a que en el fondo no había superado la separación de sus padres, lo que la hace actuar a veces, como una niña reclamando la intención de sus padres, aunque evidentemente trataba de aparentar lo contrario.**

**Solo eso quería aclarar, espero disfrutaran del capitulo y me dejen Review.**

**Gracias por leer**


	12. Dia de sorpresas

**Nota inicial:** Perdón por la enorme tardanza, espero que el hecho de que el capitulo sea largo lo compense, aunque no lo hice así de largo por ese motivo.

Gracias a todos por sus Reviews y espero que todo les vaya bien este año que ya comenzó. Sin mas demora; disfruten del capitulo.

* * *

**Las vueltas del destino**

**Capitulo 12****: **Día de sorpresas

- ¿Y como amaneciste hoy hermano? – le pregunto Dil a Tommy, mientras ambos bajaban las escaleras y se dirigían rumbo a la cocina para desayunar.

- Me siento bien, gracias por preguntar – le contesto con sinceridad

- Me alegro – dijo Dil sonriente pues le daba gusto ver a su hermano de buen animo.

- ¿Como amanecieron mis chicos hoy?- les pregunto Didi Pickles al ver a sus hijos entrar a la cocina.

- Bien – respondieron ambos al unisonó.

- Me alegro – dijo sonriente, luego le dirigió una mirada compresiva a su hijo mayor y añadió– Tommy, después de hablarlo con tu padre hemos decidido que no te presionaremos a cortarnos lo que te puso tan deprimido ayer, pero queremos recordarte que estaremos aquí cuando lo necesites.- expreso con sinceridad.

- Y que puedes confiar en nosotros siempre – agrego su padre quien se hallaba sentado a lado de su madre.

- Les agradezco sus palabras a ambos – dijo Tommy con una sonrisa en el rostro –Pero les aseguro que no tienen nade de que preocuparse, en realidad no tenia mucha importancia – expreso con sinceridad.

- Bien- dijo su madre sin perder la sonrisa de su rostro pues confiaba en que si fuera algo de mucho mayor importancia se lo diría - Bueno, ahora terminen desayunar o los dejara el autobús. - finalizo dirigiéndose esta vez a ambos.

- Si, mamá- contestaron sin mucho ánimo.

* * *

Es increíble la cantidad de líos en los que se ha metido esta chica desde niña – pensó en voz alta Luanda mientras leía con atención el contenido de un folder amarrillo en cuyo encabezado de la portada se podía leer claramente el titulo:

"**Expediente Escolar"**

Y mas abajo:

"**Nombre de alumno(a): Catherine Masie"**

- Pero sin embargo no hay nada aquí que puede serme de utilidad en caso de estar equivocada en lo que pienso respecto ha ella, pues a pesar de los sueños premonitorios que tuve ayer en la tarde, tengo mis reservas al respecto…. Tal vez sea un poco tonta al dudar de esos sueños… Después de todo si ellos cambiaran yo podría haber…

* * *

- ¿Y que piensas hacer? – le pregunto Trixie a Dil.

- Pues… Simplemente pretenderé que nunca la conocí - respondió Dil sin darle mucha importancia.

- ¿De verdad piensas hacer eso? - le pregunto Trixie una tanto asombrada por la respuesta de su amigo.

- Es lo único que se me ocurre – Contesto Dil - ¿Tu que harías, si estuvieras en mi lugar?

- Pues… Es difícil decirlo…. Tal ve al principio hubiera hecho lo mismo que tu – respondió Trixie después de medirlo – Pero después de haberlo reflexionado, quizá si le hubiera dado una oportunidad para que me demuestre que ahora es sincera.

- Pues yo no se si lo haría, realmente no me gustaría arriesgarme a salir herido por segunda vez – dijo Dil.

- Pues podría esperar a que ella misma demostrara su arrepentimiento es sincero antes de perdonarla, así el riesgo seria menos – le sugirió Trixie.

- Es una buena idea - reconoció Dil – Pero creo que de todas formas tendría mis dudas. – añadió no muy convencido.

- Precisamente por eso, lo que haga no debe dejar lugar a dudas – le recordó Trixie. – Ahora si eso no basta para ti, tal vez deberías buscar una forma de comprobar su sinceridad por ti mismo. – Finalizo

Dil reflexiono las palabras de su amiga por unos segundos y entonces unas palabras muy similares llegaron a su mente.

"_Y si no crees, averígualo tu mismo"… _

Es cierto la amiga de Catherine le había dicho palabras muy parecidas en aquella ocasión pero a diferencia de su amiga ella lo había dicho como si hubiera estado segura de que podría averiguar la verdad por su cuenta; pero no había manera de que lo comprobase, ¿O si?

- ¿Puedo saber que significa esa sonrisa picara en tu rostro? -pregunto Trixie intrigada.

- Pensaba en lo que dijiste – contesto Dil sin abandonar aquella sonrisa – Eso de que debía averiguarlo por mi mismo.

- ¿Debo suponer entonces que ya tienes alguna idea? – quiso saber Trixie.

- Tal vez - Fue la simple respuesta de Dil.

* * *

…. Y después de todo no se si hice bien al decirle lo que le dije a Lily - dijo una muy confusa Kimi quien no había parado de hablar de sus problemas desde que se había encontrado con su amigo Z en el patio de la escuela. Ambos se hallaba sentados alrededor de una de las meses de aquel lugar que a esa hora estaban casi vacías. Por su parte Z la escuchaba un poco distraído pues en esos momentos tenia problemas mas importantes en que pensar.

- ¿Zeta me estas escuchando? – le pregunto su amiga al darse cuenta de que estaba medio distraído.

- Si – contesto su amigo con desgano – Aunque la verdad no se que quieres que te diga – continuo - Aun si te disculparas, nada volvería a ser igual entre ustedes, al menos que estés dispuesta a olvidarte definitivamente del chico del que has estado enamorado durante casi siete años.

Kimi no dijo nada, se limito únicamente a agachar la cabeza pues sabia que su amigo tenia razón.

- Además, no te ofendas, pero tengo problemas propios de los que preocuparme – finalizo su amigo.

- Lo siento, estaba tan deseosa de desahogar con alguien esta confusión de sentimientos dentro de mí, que olvide que tú tenías tus propios problemas personales – dijo aun más apenada que antes.

- No te preocupes, se que no fue tu intención…

¿Pero dime despidieron a tu padre de su trabajo? – pregunto Kimi interesada en saber sobre la situación actual de su amigo.

- No- Z negó también con la cabeza como si quisiera reafirmar lo que había dicho – Su jefe confía en él, lamentablemente los clientes ya no, han llamado a la agencia, y han dicho que no quieren que alguien que ha estado bajo sospecha de un robo ponga un pie en su casa – dijo Zeta con frustración e indignación en la voz pues no podía sentir otra cosa ante tan injusta situación.

- ¡¿Qué? – La sorpresa de Kimi no se hizo esperar - ¡pero ni si quiera encontraron pruebas en su contra!, por eso lo dejaron libre, ¿No es así?

- Si – le confirmo Z – Pero la persona que lo denuncio esta segura de mi padre fue el que le robo aquel collar carísimo, que misteriosamente desapareció, cuando él estaba solo en la sala de su casa.

¿Como pudo suceder eso?

- No lo se… Pero tal vez, cuando mi padre iba hacer su trabajo de fontanería esa persona se lo llevo para guardarlo en otra parte, o simplemente lo tomo sin darse cuenta para poner lo en un lugar mas seguro o, que se yo… - Zeta termino su lucubraciones con mayor frustración al no poder encontrar una forma de limpiar el nombre de su padre.

¿Y no hay forma de que le demuestren a esa persona que tu padre no es un ladrón?, ustedes hacen mucho de caridad, así que tal vez...

- Esa persona es una nueva clienta - contesto Z- Y esta tan convencida de que mi padre fue el que robo su collar que hasta a apuesto en duda que lo que pida para caridad llegue realmente a su destino – finalizo.

- ¡Vaya! – expreso Kimi con admiración pues jamás imagino que una persona tuviera tanta influencia sobre las demás.

- Es que esa persona tiene un circulo social muy grande y la mayor parte son precisamente las personas que piden el servicio de fontanería a la agencia - explico Zeta al ver la admiración de su amiga.

- Pero eso es fácil de comprobar – dijo Kimi con optimismo - Basta con que tu padre llame a la institución donde ha sido donada esa mercancía y ellos le dirán a sus clientes que lo que ellos donan si llegan a su destino.

- La persona que lo acuso muy rencorosa, y temo que, aunque hagamos eso, ella trataría ponerlo en duda, diría que algunas se quedan el camino – respondió Z- Pero te aseguro, que nunca, ni siguiera en nuestros momento de mayor necesidad mi padre ha querido disponer de lo que la han dado para caridad – asevero con gran convicción.

¿Y seguro nadie, además de su jefe cree en su inocencia? – le interrogo pues todavía no podía creer que la reputación de un hombre tan honrado, como era padre de su amigo, se vea totalmente destruida por la palabra de una persona que ni si quiera tiene pruebas de lo que dice.

- Pues si algunos, pocos clientes que si le creen – admitió Z - Pero entenderás que no es lo mismo asistir a cuatro o cinco personas al mes, que ha cuarenta… La comisión que recibe es muy poca y temo que si las cosas no cambian pronto, mi padre y yo nos veremos envueltos en deudas que no podremos pagar – finalizo con tristeza y frustración en la voz.

- Lamento no poder ayudar - expreso Kimi con tristeza pues en verdad deseaba poder ayudar a su amigo.

- No te preocupes… Ya encontrare una forma de salir esta situación - dijo Z con decisión- Gracias por escucharme… Ahora si me disculpas iré a mantener mi reputación. -finalizo antes de poner de pie e irse, sabían que su amiga sabría exactamente a lo que se refería con "Mantener su reputación"

* * *

- ¿Y ya pensaste en el lugar mas apropiado para que les contemos a nuestros amigos extraterrestres sobre nuestro plan? – Pregunto Trixie a su amiga en un susurro. Mientras que ambas caminaban por el patio de la escuela.

- Shh – Luanda se puso un dedo en los labios indicándole a su amiga que guardara silencio.

- No tiene nada de malo lo dije tan bajito que no creo que nadie, excepto tu, me oyeras – explico Trixie manteniendo el volumen bajo de su voz.

- Aun así prefiero no correr riesgos y no hablar del tema en un lugar tan público – repuso Luanda.

- Este bien – acepto Trixie

- Ya regrese – anuncio Dil llegando hasta ellas - ¿Y encontraron el Lugar a adecuado para hablar con nuestros amigos? – les pregunto.

- Si- contesto Trixie – A Luanda se le ocurrió una pero no ha querido decirme cual es.

- Es que pensé si mencionábamos mucho sobre la llegada de nuestros amigos; alguien podría sospechar algo – le explico Luanda.

Aunque mencionaras la palabra extraterrestre dudo que se lo tomen enserio – dijo Dil – Además con solo mencionar el nombre del lugar, no creo que haya problema.

- La biblioteca.

* * *

- Bueno reconozco que fue buena idea el sugerir esta sección de la biblioteca pero…

- No contábamos con que tu hermano querría venir con nosotros – dijo Luanda un tanto incomoda y al notar la cara de enojo de Dil y Tommy añadió. – No lo tomen personal pero tienen que admitir que el hecho de alguien como Tommy Pickles venga a esta parte de la biblioteca, llama la atención.

- Puede que tenga razón – reconoció Tommy tranquilamente – Pero insistieron tanto que yo le hiciese ese video, que me dio curiosidad por escuchar su comunicación extrate…

- Shh – Luanda hizo el sonidito clásico que sea hace cuando se quiere que alguien guarde silencio e impidió que hablara – No lo digas por favor, no quiero poner en riesgo a nuestros amigos.

-Relájate Luanda- le dijo Dil en tono despreocupado. – Casi nadie viene por aquí, así que no creo que alguien nos oiga; ni siguiera se han extrañado de ver a mi hermano en la biblioteca, menos…

- ¡Pero miren a quien tenemos aquí! – Exclamo una mujer de cabello castaño, cortó, era alta y usaba unos ante ojos que lejos de hacerla lucir tonta o ridículo, le daban cierto toque intelectual, las facciones de su rostro reflejaban perfectamente, el carácter amable que mostraba con casi todos los alumnos.

- ¡Buenos días señora Hanfich! - le saludaron amablemente Luanda y Dil al unisonó.

- Buenos días, chicos – La señora contesto a su saludo con la misma amabilidad.

-Vaya me sorprende verlo tan bien acompañados – dijo La señora Hanfich sin poder ocultar su sorpresa al ver a Luanda y Dil acompañados de otros dos chicos. – Siempre que los veía llegar solos a este lugar pensaba que si conocieran formarían una bonita amistad pero no esperaba que también entrarían a alguien mas a quien le gustara este tipo de cosas – finalizo.

- Ella es nuestra amiga Trixie Lee – dijo Luanda – hace un par de días que ingreso a esta escuela y no conocía esta parte de la biblioteca por eso o había venido antes. – Explico Luanda a la vez que le presentaba ala bibliotecaria.- Ella es la señora Hanfich, la bibliotecaria.

- Es un placer – dijo Trixie con sencillez.

- De igual manera – dijo la señora Hanfich con la amabilidad de siempre.

- Y creo que ya debe conocer a mi hermano Tommy – señalo Dil mirando a Tommy.

- Por supuesto – dijo la señora Hanfich – Precisamente a él es el que mas me sorprende ver aquí, es decir había venido la biblioteca antes pero nunca a esta sección.

- Es que mi hermano logro despertar mi curiosidad sobre cierto tema del cual solo puedo conseguir imformación aqui - le explico Tommy sin darle detalles.

- Bueno – dijo la señora Hanfich no muy convencida la explicación - háganlo mientras puedan. – finalizo mientras se daba media vuelta para regresar a sus labores.

- ¿Ha que se refiere con eso de "háganlo mientras puedan"? - pregunto Dil extrañado

- ¿Qué no supieron? – les pregunto dándose media vuelta para ver a todos evidente extrañez en el rostro.

¿Saber que? – pregunto Trixie igual de confundida que sus otros dos amigos.

- La escuela va a desmontar esta sección de la biblioteca. – respondió La señora Hanfich.

- ¡¿Qué? – exclamaron los tres amigos al unisonó muy sorprendidos por la noticia. – Pero, ¿Por qué? - preguntaron formando un coro improvisado.

- Hace una semana – explico la señora Hanfich. – El señor Capamocha vino por aquí y vio esta sección, decidió que no eran necesarios tener libros de este tipo en una biblioteca escolar y ordeno que la desmotara hoy – finalizo.

- ¿Y que pasara con todos los libros? - pregunto Dil.

- El director Campamocha ya se encargo de eso – Contesto La señor Hanfich – Le vendió los libros a una universidad donde si permiten investigar este tipo de cosas. – les explico.

- Es una lastima - se lamento Luanda – Hay libros muy interesantes aquí pero... ¡Oigan! – exclamo enfadada al darse cuenta que había un libro que ha su criterio no debía estar ahí. Tomo de librero ese libro y lo agito molesta – Solo somos un grupo de chicos a los que le gusta estudiar los fenómenos extraños que ocurren a su alrededor; no un grupo de tontos – El ejemplar que Luanda aun agitaba en su mano izquierda traía por titulo:

"**Astro física para tarados****"(1)**

- ¡cielos!- exclamo la señora Hanfich con consternación en su voz. – Siento mucho que encontraran esto aquí – se disculpo quitándola a Luanda el libro.

- ¿Cómo es posible que este libro este aquí? - pregunto Dil indignado.

- Lo siento – volvió a decir la bibliotecaria. – Es que hace un rato estuvo por aquí un chico creo que le dicen Z, desordeno todos los libros de la biblioteca y al parecer esta sección no fue la excepción – explico.

- ¿Tan temprano y ese chico ya esta aquí? – pregunto Trixie.

¿Lo conoces? – le pregunto la señora Hanfich.

- De oídas solamente – contesto Trixie.

- Pues si ese chico estuvo aquí poco antes que ustedes – dijo la señora Hanfich contestando a la pregunta hecha por Trixie. - ¡Huy, como me molestan los chicos que no respetan los libros! – finalizo dejando ver su enfado.

- Es cierto– dijo Luanda – El autobús escolar nos trajo aquí mas temprano de lo usual.

- 20 minutos antes de hecho – corroboro Trixie. – La consulte con mi reloj.

- Creo eso se de debe a al día del Conductor del autobús escolar(2) – dijo la señora Hanfich.

¿Hay un día del Conductor del autobús escolar? – le preguntaron todos al unisonó.

- Si – contesto la señora Hanfich. – Aunque no es una celebración oficial, simplemente un día se reunieron todos y decidieron que lo celebrarían cada año, un día como hoy. Claro que para eso debían traer a los alumnos a la escuela mas temprano que de costumbre. – finalizo.

- ¿Porque la mayoría de los grupos minoritarios quieren tener su propio día? – pregunto Trixie intrigada.

No lo se… Tal vez sea su forma de llamar la atención de los grandes y hacerles sentir que ellos también son importantes – opino Dil

- En fin – dijo la señora Hanfich. – Como ustedes son los únicos que vienen esta parte de la biblioteca les permitiré tomar prestado, cada uno, algunos de los libros que están aquí pero deberán devolvérmelos cuando acabe el día.

- Gracias – dijeron Trixie, Luanda y Dil al unisonó

-De nada – les dijo La señora Hanfich - Dense prisa encontrar lo que buscan, las clases comenzaran pocos minutos, iré a dejar este libro a la sección correcta y volveré para saber que libros se llevan.- Finalizo y se fue con el libro que le había dado Luanda en las manos.

-Díganle a la señora Hanfich que me lleve este libro – dijo Luanda mientras les enseñaba a sus amigos el ejemplar que traía en las manos y que tenía por titulo:

**"Niños índigos... niños con problemas especiales... la siguiente evolución del hombre"**

-¿A donde iras? – le pregunto Trixie intrigada.

- Acabo de recordar que necesito hacer algo antes de que comiencen las clases – respondió Luanda mientras se alejaba del lugar.

De acuerdo pero no tardes, faltan cinco minutos tan solo – le advierto Trixie en voz alta esperando que su amiga la escuchara antes de perderse vista.- ¿A donde crees que se haya ido? – le pregunto a Dil.

- No lo se – contesto acogiéndose de hombros.

- ¿Y donde esta tu hermano? – pregunto Trixie al notar su ausencia.

- Se fue mientras conversamos con la señora Hanfich - respondió Dil.- Me dijo en voz baja que no valía la pena hacer el contacto con nuestros amigos aquí pues la bibliotecaria estará yendo y viniendo de una sección a otra, mientras coloca los libros en su lugar – explico Dil.

- Pues puede que tu hermano tenga razón – admitió Trixie.

- De todas formas, dijo que nos vería en el almuerzo para escoger un mejor lugar para hacerlo. – le comento Dil.

* * *

Después de haber desordenado todos los libros de la biblioteca, había decidido espantar a los pájaros que a veces se posaban sobre las flores que había en el patio dela escuela, para el objeto utilizaría una resortera, tal vez a cualquier otro le hubiera parecido un acto de vandalismo muy infantil para un chico de casi dieciséis años; pero la idea era precisamente, hacer algo que pareciera malo sin la necesidad de que el director mandara a llamar a su padre pues no quería causarle un inconveniente más.

De pronto vislumbro un pajarillo descendía del cielo para posarse en una de las flores que estaban colocadas en sus masetas perfectamente alineadas y bien caudadas. Preparo su onda, apunto directamente al inofensivo animalito, pero justo en el momento en que iba a disparar la piedrita colocada en ella…

-¿No crees que es muy feo que intentes dañar a un indefenso pajarito? – le pregunto una voz tras el haciendo que perdiera la concentración y el pájaro salió volando.

- ¿Y me lo dice la chica que ayer me pago por robar el expediente de uno de los alumnos? – pregunto Z reconociendo perfectamente a la dueña de aquella voz.

- No lo robe solo lo tome prestados para sacar una copia y luego te lo di para que lo de volvieras – se defendió Luanda.

- Como sea – dijo Z sin darle mucha importancia - ¿Dónde esta el resto de mi dinero? – le pregunto.

- Precisamente venia a dártelo; toma – Luanda saco del bolsillo de su pantalón 25 dólares y se los entrego a Z.

Las clases del día trascurrieron sin ningún percance.

* * *

- ¿Y que les parece mi idea? – les pregunto Tommy a Dil y sus amigas cuando; reunidos en la hora del almuerzo, les expuso su propuesta sobre el lugar mas adecuado para contactarse con sus amigos extraterrestres.

- ¿Y estas seguro que tus padres no estarán? – pregunto dudosa Luanda.

- Si, tendrán una reunión con el jefe de mi padre – aseguro Tommy.

- ¿Y que trabaja su padre? – les pregunto Trixie a Dil y Tommy.

- Es inventor – respondió Tommy – Y actualmente trabaja en una fabrica de Juguetes.

- ¿Su padre es inventor de juguetes? – les pregunto Luanda un tanto sorprendida.

- Si – respondió Tommy

- Anteriormente trabajaba como inventor independiente, inventando cosas útiles para hacer más fácil la vida del hombre y las vendía al que estuviera interesado en reproducirlo – explico Dil – Pero no era un trabajo estable y mi madre le sugirió que buscara algo mas seguro. – termino.

- Comprendo – dijo Trixie.

- ¿Y están seguros que nadie los cuidara? – pegunto Luanda pues quería asegurarse de que nada, ni nadie interfiriera con ese evento.

- Bueno nos acompañara nuestro abuelo Luo – admitió Tommy – Pero…

- Se quedara dormido viendo películas viejas después de cenar – completo Dil.

- Entonces podemos aprovechar para…

- Para hacer contacto con nuestros amigos – completo una vez más Dil.

¡Quieres dejarme terminar una oración! – dijo Tommy con enfadado por las interrupciones de su hermano.

- Lo siento, hermano – se disculpo Dil. - ¿Entonces, que dicen?

- Bueno si están seguros – dijo Luanda.

- ¡Este sábado a haremos el contacto! – exclamo Trixie con emoción.

- Calma amiga, recuerda que debemos ser discretos – le recordó Luanda.

- Es verdad, lo lamento - dijo Trixie apenada. – Me deje llevar por la emoción.

-Entonces ya esta dicho; ahora si me disculpan tengo algo mas que hacer - dijo Tommy y se fue.

* * *

¿Puedo sentarme? – le pregunto Jessica a su amiga cuando llego a la mesa donde siempre solían sentarse.

Catherine no contesto, simplemente la miro con cierto toque de indiferencia en la expresión de su rostro.

Jessica hizo caso omiso de aquel gesto y se sentó de todas formas, frente a su amiga.

- Se que debe estar muy molesta por lo que le dije a Dil – Empezó Jessica al darse cuenta de que su amiga no tenia pensado dirigirle la palabra. – Pero tarde o temprano se descubriría todo, entonces hubiese sido peor para ti porque Dil hubiese destilado todo su resentimiento contra a ti y te hubiese herido mas profundamente. –Hizo una pausa, esperando que su amiga le contestara y al ver que no lo hacia agrego para finalizar. – Bueno si ya no me quieres halar y cortaras nuestra amistas por lo menos dímelo, ¿ no? – Su tono de voz hacia notar su inquietud por saber lo que su amiga pensaba.

- ¿Y como me voy enojar con la única chica que podido soportar todas mis ideas locas? – pregunto Catherine hablado por primera vez desde que su amiga se había acercado a su mesa.

¿Eso quiere decir…

- Quiere decir que entiendo porque lo hiciste y que no tengo nada que perdonarte – respondió Catherine sin dejar que su amiga terminara de formular una pregunta que estaba por demás.

¡Ay, amiga! – exclamo Jessica con emoción, y sin poder contenerse se levanto de su sitio y abrazo a su amiga con mucho afecto. - No se como me volví amiga de una niña tan traviesa y caprichosa como tu - Bromeo Jessica mientras aun continuaban abrazadas.

- Y yo no se en que momento me convertí en la mejor amiga de una chica como tu – dijo Catherine siguiéndole el juego. – No te ofendas, pero eres tan niña buena - añadió mientras Jessica volvía a su asiento.

- Lo era – aclaro Jessica – desde te conocí ya no lo soy tanto.- le recordo haciendo alución a todas las veces que mintio pra encumbrirla.

- Supongo que tienes razón – admitió Catherine.

- Creo que porque fui la única que vio algo mas detrás de esa pose de niña malcriada y caprichosa.

-Tienes razón; más que mi amiga ha sido como una hermana mayor que me da consejos trata de evitar que me meta en problemas.

- ¡Oye, no me aumentes tanto la edad que apenas nos llevamos un par de meses de diferencia.- dijo Jessica con cierto toque de ofendida en la voz.

- Sabes que no lo dije con esa intención – dijo Catherine.

Después de eso ambas soltaron una pequeña risita.

* * *

- Pero ya te he dicho que estoy muy arrepentida de lo que le dije a tu hermana – decía Kimi quien trataba de que su amigo lo perdonase.

- Pero ya no puedes revertir lo que dijiste, ¿verdad? – dijo Phil.

- Pues no – admitió Kimi con pesar – Pero lo haría si pudiera. – expreso con sinceridad.

- Bueno, supongo que lo dijiste un momento de cólera... esta bien, te perdono. – dijo Phil.

- ¿Eso quiere decir que vendrás esta tarde a mi casa para estudiar? – pregunto Kimi esperanzada.

- Si –dijo Phil sonriente

- Que bien – dijo Kimi devolviéndole a su amigo el gesto.- Apropósito quede muy impresionada con la mariposa de papel que hiciste ayer, ¿donde aprendiste a hacer eso? – le pregunto.

- Pues cuando era niño, mi mamá me compro un libro que te enseñaba hacer todo tipo de figuras de papel, como ya te imaginaras, al principio ni siguiera queria abrirlo; sin embargo un día me encontraba aburrido, sin nada que hacer así que lo tome para echarle un vistazo y resulto un libro bastante interesante, no solo enseñaba hacer barcos y aviones de papel de formar exóticas sino también otras cosas como Sapos, lagartijas, gusanos y esta inodoros. – Phil termino su relato a Kimi que no salía de su asombro.

- Eso lo explica – dijo Kimi - ¿Pero y la mariposa de papel? – pregunto. – Digo un chico no se interesa mucho en hacer es tipo de cosa - explico al ver que su amigo no parecía entender el sentido de su pregunta.

- Ah, bueno Lily la vio en el libro y me estuvo fastidiado hasta que se la hice - respondió Phil al fin.

- Ya veo - dijo Kimi.

- ¿Y que se debe tanto interés en saber todo esto? – pregunto Phil intrigado.

- Bueno, sabrás que la escuela ingreso al nuevo campeonato inter escolar de figuras de origami - comenzó Kimi.

- Así, ese evento al que casi nadie asiste. – dijo Phil.

- Tenias que recordármelo: pero bueno la cosa es que mi equipo y yo logramos a la semifinal y si ganamos la siguiente competencia pasaremos a la final - explico Kimi.

- ¿Y eso que tiene que ver conmigo? - pregunto Phil.

- Es que el próximo concurso va a tratar sobre hacer animales de papel y me ayudaría mucho si...

- Y hasta que por fin salió el peine, ¿eh? – dijo Phil.

¿A que te refieres? – pregunto Kimi sin comprender.

- A que todo eso de que estabas arrepentida de lo que le dijiste a Lily fue nada mas que una mentira para que yo te ayudara a ganar ese con concurso – explico Phil enfadado.

- No; no es lo que piensas – se defendió Kimi con firmeza.

- Pruébalo – le desafío Phil.

-¿Cómo? – pregunto Kimi.

-Dándome tu palabra de que aunque Tommy te invite a salir, no aceptaras – dijo Phil.

- Bueno yo…- dudo Kimi.

- Si haces lo que te digo, no solo conseguirás que te ayude a mejorar tu destreza con el origami sino que también te evitaras ser el plato de segunda mesa de Tommy Pickles. – dijo Phil

¿Qué quieres decir? - pregunto Kimi un tanto disgustada por el ultimo comentario de su amigo.

- A que si Tommy te invitara a salir seria solo para olvidarse de mi hermana pues el piensa que sale Carlitos.- dijo Phil sin importar que sus palabras fueran un hirientes, después de todo eran nada mas que la fría realidad.

Kimi iba abrirla boca para contestar pero justo en ese momento alguien la interrumpió.

¿Los puedo interrumpir? – Pregunto la voz de chico sin saber que era precisamente de él de quien hablaban.

¡Tommy! – exclamaron sus amigos muy sorprendidos al darse cuenta de quien se trataba.

- Hola chicos – les saludo Tommy - ¿Puedo hablar con Kimi a solas? – les pregunto.

-Sino te molesta… - dijo Kimi mirando a Phil.

- Háganlo – dijo Phil sin darle importancia - Pero recuerda lo que te dije - le sugirió a Kimi antes de levantarse e irse.

- ¿Que quiso decir con eso? - pregunto Tommy con curiosidad.

- Nada importante - dijo Kimi tratando de sonar convincente.

* * *

Así que la conversación con tu padre resulto muy buena, ¿he? - dijo Jessica una vez que su amiga le hubo contado toda la conversación que sostuvo con su padre la noche anterior.

- Si - contesto Catherine - Y espero que la relación con mi madre también mejore cuando conversemos esta noche - añadió esperanzada.

¿Y que has pensado sobre lo que te sugirio tu padre respecto a Dil?- Pregunto Jessica.

- Respecto a eso... la verdad no se qué hacer - contesto Catherine después de unos segundos de vacilación.

- ¿Por qué? - pregunto Jessica intrigada.

-A veces siento que es mejor alejarme pues si estoy cerca de él siempre guardare dentro de mí la esperanza de que me correspondiera - explico Catherine. - Y otras veces ciento que preferiría estar cerca de él -finalizo.

- Ya veo - dijo Jessica - entendiendo ahora la situación de su amiga - Pues tienes que meditar bien tu decisión - le advirtió su amiga - Porque si te acercas a él supuestamente en plan de amistad pero el fondo tu corazón desea otra cosa…

- Si, ya mi padre me lo advirtió - dijo Catherine interrumpiendo a su amiga pues no veía el caso que se lo dijeran otra vez cuando la advertencia había quedado clara. - Si tan solo hubiera una forma de comprobar si ella le corresponde - pensó Catherine en voz alta.

- ¿Y eso de que te serviría? - pregunto Jessica sin entender el motivo del último comentario de su amiga.

- Si ella le corresponde me será fácil conformarme con ser solo su amiga; de lo contrario si no es correspondido significa que todavía tengo esperanzas - dijo Catherine como si fuera lo más simple del mundo - Es mas… añadió pensativa - Si; creo que ya sé cómo hacerlo - dijo después de unos segundos de reflexión.

- Espera; No corras tan rápido, la cosa no están fácil como tu crees - le dijo Jessica.

- ¿Por qué? - pregunto Catherine incrédula.

- Porque aun si realmente ella no le corresponde, ¿crees que él pueda sentir algo más por ti que un simple cariño de amigos?

Catherine solo permaneció callada pero su rostro se entristeció.

- No – admitió con mucho pesar.

- Lamento ser yo quien te haga pisar tierra – dijo Jessica – Pero la verdad es que solo tienes dos opciones; conformarte con ser solo su amiga o alejarte para siempre de él y dejarlo ser feliz.

- Creo que tienes razón – reconoció Catherine.

* * *

- Déjame entender esto – dijo Kimi que todavía no podía creer lo que acababa de escuchar - ¿Quieres que tu y yo salgamos en un cita(3) este fin de semana? – le pregunto a Tommy.

- Nunca dije que fuera una cita – le aclaro su amigo que no quería causar un mal entendido – Simplemente dije que deberías comenzara a salir mas como amigos – añadió.

"Bueno si no es una cita, no tengo que preocuparme por ser el plato de segunda mesa" pensó Kimi mientras permanecía en silencio.

- Es que últimamente me dado cuenta que ya no salgo mucho, ni contigo ni con los demás, con excepción de Lily por supuesto pero es porque ella le gustaba salir en mis películas – le explico Tommy al ver que su amiga parecía dudar sobre su respuesta. – entonces que, ¿Acepto o no? – le pregunto.

- Bueno… Acepto – contesto después de unos segundos más de vacilación.

- Genial - dijo Tommy sonriendo – Entonces saldremos este Viernes a las 6p.m.

- Me parece bien –dijo Kimi sonriendo también.

* * *

- ¿Entonces así quedamos?- le pregunto Dil a Trixie.

- Si – contesto Trixie. – Este viernes le pedirás a tu padre que te lleve a la Biblioteca central del estado para ver si puedes encontrar algo útil para nuestra página - Comenzó a explicar Trixie para que Dil viera que le había entendido. – Mientras tanto Yo buscare en Bookspedia(4) y en otros sitios de la red de fuentes confiable – finalizo.

- Así es – dijo Dil confirmándole que había entendido bien. – Espero que nuestra pagina tenga buena acogida – añadió esperanzado.

- Ya veras que así será – dijo Trixie optimista.- Ahora; mejor vámonos a nuestras clases – añadió mirando su reloj – Ya va a sonar el timbre y no me gusta llegar de ultima a mi clase – finalizo.

Ambos se pusieron en pie dispuestos a irse; pero una voz bien conocida por los chicos les llamo desde lejos.

- ¡Trixie!, ¡Dil! –

-¡Tommy! – exclamaron los dos chicos al voltearse y ver de quien se trataba.

-Que bueno que los alcanzo chicos – dijo Tommy al llegar hasta ellos.

-¿Qué pasa? – le pregunto Dil extrañado por rl estado en que llego su hermano.

- Te vez un poco agitado – observo Trixie.

- Es que vine corriendo para ver si los alcanzaba antes de que se fueran a sus clases. – explico Tommy.

- ¿Por qué? – pregunto Dil aun intrigado que antes.

En el baño de varones de la cafetería hay un… - Pero Tommy no pudo continuar hablando pues otra voz lo interrumpió, esta vez se trataba de una femenina.

Era Luanda que al igual que Tommy llamaba a sus amigos, venia de la misma dirección que él aunque no se le veia agitada.

- Trixie en el baño de niñas de la cafetería, hay un dibujo de un corazón con las letras **"TL y DP**" dentro, y una flecha cruzada. – dijo Luanda.

- ¡¿Qué? – exclamo Trixie sorprendida.

- En el baño para varones, también hay uno – añadió Tommy.

¿Qué? – exclamo Dil sorprendiéndose también.

- Si eso es precisamente lo que venia a decirles antes que Luanda me interrumpiera. – le dijo Tommy al ver que su hermano parecía no dar crédito

- Muéstrennoslo – dijeron Dil y Trixie al unisonó decididos a verlos con sus propios ojos.

* * *

- ¡Es cierto, ahí están! – Exclamaron sorprendidos Trixie y Dil al salir del baño de hombres y de mujeres respectivamente.

Habían comprobado que lo que habían dicho tanto Tommy como Luanda era cierto. En ambos baños había un corazón dibujado, aparentemente atravesado por una fecha en cuyo y interior se leían las letras "**DP y TL"**

- ¿Quién pudo haberlos dibujado? – le pregunto Dil a Trixie todavía asombrado por lo que acababa de pasar pues le inquietaba pensar que algún desconocido sabia de su amor secreto por su amiga.

- No tengo idea –dijo Trixie a quien parecía habérsele pasado rápido la sorpresa inicial que le causo ver ese dibujo y estaba mucho mas relejada. –Pero es gracioso, ¿No lo crees?

-¿Gracioso? – le pregunto Dil sin comprender pues la preocupación de que alguien mas supiera su secreto le impedía ver algo gracioso en el asunto.

- Si –contesto Trixie. – Piénsalo dos chicos con algunos gusto e intereses en común se conocen y casi de inmediato alguien cree que son enamorados – añadió como si fuera la cosa mas simple del mundo.

Dil se quedo callado, sin saber que decir, en verdad esperaba que todo se tratase de una broma y que nadie mas que su hermano supiera su secreto.

¿O será que tú los hiciste? – le pregunto Trixie con seriedad al ver que su amigo parecía todavía no hallarle la gracia.

Luanda y Tommy quienes todavía estaban con ellos miraba la escena expectantes.

Tras un par de segundos mas de silencio Dil iba abrir la boca para contestar pero justo en se momento sonó su celular. Lo saco de su bolsillo y miro el identificador de llamadas.

- Necesito atender esta llamada a solas – dijo con seriedad pero antes que se diera media vuelta, la voz de Trixie lo detuvo.

-¡Espera!– dijo con la misma seriedad – necesito que me contestes, ¿Tú los dibujaste? – le pregunto decida a no dejarlo ir sin una respuesta.

- Por supuesto que no, los chicos no hacemos ese tipo de cosas – contesto Dil con simpleza.

-¡Que alivio! – exclamo Trixie mucho mas relajada de lo que estaba cuando le exigió una respuesta. – Yo te quiero mucho pero solo como amigo y me hubiera sentido incomoda de saber que tu sentías algo mas – añadió sin saber que su falta de tacto causaría una profunda tristeza el corazón de su amigo.

Pretendiendo no darle importancia, Dil se dio me día media vuelta y salió de la cafetería, impidiendo así que su amiga viera su rostro entristecido por sus ultimas palabras.

- Hola – dijo contestando su celular cuando ya se encontraba solo – Por fin…

* * *

Mientras tanto en el patio de la escuela.

- Gracias – dijo Z mientras recibía dinero de un desconocido cuyo rostro no se le veía pues se ocultaba tras el letrero que decía:

"**Zona libre de celulares"**

- De nada – contesto una voz detrás del cartel. – Solo recuerda no comentar a nadie lo que hicimos.

- Ya se – dijo Z cansado de que le repitieran lo obvio.

- Bien – dijo aquella voz – Ahora me iré a clases; el timbre acaba de sonar y no quiero que me regañen por llegar tarde. – añadió.

Luego se oyeron unos pasos alejarse. Cuando Z estuvo seguro de que ya no estaba ahí.

- Ya tengo cien dólares – dijo para si mismo, mientras observaba los billetes que haba obtenido. Su mayor deseo era conseguir el dinero suficiente para poner un negocio a su padre y haría lo que fuera para lograrlo.

**Continuara… **

**Tengo varias cosas que aclarar y espero lean esta nota completa.**

**Primero que nada, otra vez mil disculpas por la enorme tardanza en actualizar pero me propuesto terminar esta historia este año y hare todo lo posible por actualizar mas rápido.**

**Se que muchos pensaran que algunas de las cosas que puse aquí eran innecesarias pero dan pie para muchas cosas que pasaran en el futuro.**

**Z quien aparentemente no tuvo gran importancia en este capitulo será muy importante en el que sigue.**

**Kimi y Phil bueno necesitaba algo para unirlos y solo se me ocurrió lo del origami, espero no haberlo hecho salirse del personaje.**

**La señora Hanfich****; ella no es un invento mío, salió en el episodio: "Susie se vuelve mala, ¿A medias?"**

**Los cuartos de baños de Chicos y chicas casi siempre estan juntos, así que no es extraño que Dil y Trixie se encontrar al salir sorprendidos cada uno del que le correspnde. **

**Bien ahora explicare las palabras a las que le puse número de nota en el mismo orden:**

**(1)Astro física para tarados:** El libro "**Astro física para tarados"** salió en un episodios de Los padrinos mágicos; dejo claro que no es de mi invención solo lo puse porque me pareció gracioso pensar como reaccionarían Luanda, Trixie y Dil si se ponía un libro así en su parte favorita de la biblioteca.

**(2)Día del conductor del autobús escolar: **No se realmente si exista un día como ese pues yo lo puse como una excusa para que llegaran temprano y pudieran ir a la biblioteca, aunque no me extrañaría que si existiera ese día aunque sea de manera no oficial pues lo que dijo un de los chicos es cierto los grupos minoritarios siempre están buscan tener su propio día o eso escuche en otras series.

**(3)La "cita": **Normalmente los adolecentes usan la palabra cita cuando quieren salir con su amiga para algo mas que una salida amistosa he ahí la aclaración de Tommy.

**(4)Bookspedia: **En los dibujos animados siempre salen parodias de series de televisión y pagina de internet reales. Así que **Bookspedia **es una parodia de Wikipedia.

**Bueno creo eso es todo por ahora por ahora, espero poder seguir contando con sus comentarios que me animan mucho. **


	13. Los preparativos

**Lamento tanto haberme tardado en actualizar, de verdad quería poner este capitulo el mes pasado pero como me aumentaron el trabajo lo tuve que avanzar de a pocos pero no dejare el fic hasta terminarlo. Pasando a otra cosa espero que el personaje de Stephany les guste tanto como los anteriores. Representa a alguien muy querido por mi y aunque su papel en este episodio no parezca de gran importancia, lo será en un futuro.**

**Para finalizar quiero decir Gracias a todos los que leen esto y aun más a los que dejan Review.**

* * *

**Las vueltas del destino**

**Capitulo 13: **Los preparativos

Los demás días de la semana transcurrieron con normalidad. El Viernes por la tarde Trixie aprovecho para buscar en Bookspedia toda la información que les pudiera ser útil para su pagina; también había buscado en otras paginas confiables de la red. En algunos con mucho éxito, en otros no tanto.

Por su lado Dil iba ir aquella tarde a la biblioteca central del estado, tras mucho insistir había logrado convencer a su padre para que lo llevara

Mientras tanto esa misma tarde, Tommy tuvo su cita con Kimi, fueron haber una película llamada:

"**Chica enamorada"**

Todo parecía ir bien, después de terminada la película le invito una hamburguesa triple.

- Te agradezco que me compraras esta hamburguesa Tommy – dijo Kimi antes de morder un pedazo. - Pero la verdad no se, si hice bien en aceptarla – añadió – después de todo habíamos quedado en que cada quien pagaría su parte.

- Lo siento, no quise incomodarte - se disculpo Tommy. - A Lily nunca pareció incomodarle - comento casi sin darse cuenta.

- Si puede ser pero resulta que no soy Lily - dijo Kimi un tanto disgustada por su último comentario.

- Bueno, lo siento no creí que te disgustara tanto - añadió Tommy al ver la reacción de Kimi.

- Sabes otra cosa que también me disgusta - siguió Kimi en el mismo tono de antes. - Que me hayas invitado a ver una película solo para escuchar tus bostezos de aburrimiento.

- pues si la verdad es que no soy muy fanático de las películas de romance pero creí que a ti te gustaría, ¿Qué no es la película que todas las chicas quieren ver? - le pregunto.- o al menos eso me dijo Lily.

- ¡Pues porque no te reconcilias con ella y la traes haber esa película! - grito enfadada pues ahora se daba cuenta que Phil tenia razón.

- ¿se puede saber que te pasa?

¡¿Qué me pasa, preguntas?! – Kimi estaba ahora enfadada no solo por ser la chica del despecho sino porque el bobo de Tommy parecía no darse cuenta de la razón de su disgusto. - ¡Simplemente no me gusta ser usada como la chica del despecho! – Todo esto lo dijo casi gritando y dichos gritos había comenzado a llamar la atención de todos los que se encontraban en aquel lugar.

- ¿Podemos discutir esto con calma? – le pidió Tommy mirándola con expresión suplicante. –Estas llamando la atención de todos. – añadió incomodo por las miradas de estupefacción que les dirigían las personas que ahí se encontraban.

- ¡Oh, no te preocupes, no tendrás que preocuparte por eso pues yo, ya me voy! – dijo Kimi antes de levantarse de su asiento y dirigirse a la puerta, dispuesta a irse. Ya estaba por abrir la puerta, cuando de pronto se volvió mirando a Tommy sin abandonar su expresión de enojo.

- ¡Y la próxima vez que quieras invitar a una chica salir solo para olvidar a la otra asegúrate de no mencionarla a cada momento delante suyo sino quieres pasar por la misma situación! – luego de eso se marcho cerrando la puerta de un portazo dejando aun Tommy atónito y avergonzado pues la gente que había alrededor no dejaba de murmurar cosas no muy agradable sobre su persona.

* * *

- ¡¿Cómo que intentaron robarnos?! – exclamaron Hugo y Dil cuando regresaron a casa de la biblioteca.

-Justamente le estaba contando a Tommy que al estar a medio camino del centro comercial me di cuenta que había olvida el dinero para comprar aquel hermoso vestido que vi en una tienda el otro día. Regrese a casa por el dinero pero al ir por mi bolsa me percate de que la puerta de atrás estaba abierta. Salí de la casa muy asustada, temiendo que algún ladrón estuviera dentro de la casa. Llame a la policía desde un teléfono publico para informales de lo ocurrido y pedirles que vengan pronto pues me encontraba muy asustada. Afortunadamente lo hicieron. Les conté lo ocurrido, entraron a la casa registraron todos los cuartos pero todo parecía estar en orden. – finalizo Didi Pickles todavía un tanto afligida y nerviosa por lo que acababa de ocurrir.

-¿Y no se robaron nada? – pregunto Tommy un tanto sorprendido por los hechos que su madre relataba.

- Aparentemente no – le respondió su madre.

- ¿Y como estas tan segura de que un ladrón estuvo aquí? – pregunto Tommy intrigado y un poco dudoso pues si hubiera habido uno de verdad se hubiera llevado algo.

- Por la única cosa que no estaba en su lugar- Contesto Didi. - Aparte de la puerta abierta - Aclaro.

- Pero dijiste que… - dijo Tommy un poco confundido.

- Que aparentemente no se robaron nada y es cierto- ratifico su madre. – Pero la escalera que estaba en la cochera se encontraba debajo de la ventana del cuarto de Dil.

- ¡¿Qué?! – Exclamaron con sorpresa Tommy, Dil y Hugo al unisonó.

- Es cierto – dijo Didi Pickles al ver sus caras de sorpresa y cierta incredulidad. – La teoría de la policía es que el ladrón utilizo la escalera para huir apenas sintió que alguien entraba por la puerta principal.

-¡Mis cosas! – exclamo Dil y sin pensarlo dos veces se dirigió a su habitación.

- Por cierto, la policía me dijo que revisáramos bien toda las habitaciones de la casa y si encontrábamos que faltaba algo que los llamemos inmediatamente para reportarlo – Añadió recordando de pronto lo ultimo que le había dicho la policía.

- Eso hare – dijo Tommy, se levanto de la silla donde estaba sentado y se dirigió a su habitación con rapidez.

- Tranquila cariño, ya paso todo, no creo que vuelva – dijo Hugo Pickles mientras abrazaba a su esposa tratando de que se tranquilizase pues aun se le notaba nerviosa.

-Es que una vez que intentan robarte en tu propia casa sientes que podrían volver hacerlo en cualquier momento – dijo Didi Pickles todavía un poco afligida.

- Lo se pero no lo hicieron y eso debe de darte algún consuelo – acoto Hugo

- Es lo único que me da algo de alivio, aun más porque la policía dijo que lo mas seguro era de que se tratara de un ladroncillo inexperto quien lo hizo porque sino se hubiera llevado algo y me hubiera amenazado en caso de que lo viera, también me dijeron que ladrón debe de haber aprovechado que la puerta de atrás estaba sin llave y no necesito mucho esfuerzo para entrar –explico Didi.

Dil había registrado cada rincón de su cuarto pero nada parecía faltar, incluso la foto con sus amigos extraterrestres seguía ahí; debajo de su cama, dentro de una maleta que estaba protegida con un candado. Lo único que le parecía extraño es que algunas de sus cosas no parecían estar en la misma forma que él los había dejado.

"Debe ser solo mi imaginación" pensó.

* * *

Al día siguiente por la noche…

- ¿Estas segura de que quieres que el abuelo Lou nos acompañe? – le pregunto Dil a su madre sin dejar sentir su pesar.

- No me atrevería a dejarlos solos, en especial después de lo de ayer – respondió Didi Pickles.

- Pero mamá ya tenemos suficiente edad para cuidarnos solos – se quejo Tommy quien se encontraba a su lado.

- Yo me sentiría más tranquila si se quedan con alguien más responsable – dijo su madre con decisión.

- Animo chicos, cuando cumplan dieciséis no necesitaran que los acompañen durante la noche.- los trato de animar Hugo Pickles.

Así que a Dil y Tommy no les quedo de otra que pasar la noche con su abuelo y esperar a que este se durmiera viendo películas antiguas para dejar que Trixie y Luanda entren sin que él se diera cuenta.

* * *

- Disculpen que las hagamos pasar por el jardín de atrás pero es preferible que mi abuelo no se entere de esto. – dijo Dil amanera de disculpa.

- Tiene razón – reconoció Trixie - Es preferible que nadie lo sepa o podríamos poner en riesgo a nuestros amigos.

- Nunca creí que diría esto pero me muero de la curiosidad por comprobar que todo lo que dicen es verdad – dijo Tommy emocionado quien estaba a lado de Dil.

-¿Tienes perros? – le pregunto Trixie con curiosidad al darse cuenta de que en una parte del jardín había dos casas para perro.

- Si – respondió Dil

- ¿Y son mansos?

- Por supuesto que si – Contesto esta vez Tommy. –Hasta la duda ofende.

- Lo siento – Se disculpo Trixie. – Es que nunca he tenido un perro y dicen que algunos perros muerden a sus amos. – añadió.

- Eso solo pasa con los perros que son de raza agresiva o que son malcriados - dijo Tommy. – Y ninguno de los míos cumple con esas características. – añadió orgulloso.

- Bueno yo diría que es mas por lo segundo que por lo primero – opino Dil.

- Bueno hagámoslo de una vez - los apresuro Tommy.- El abuelo podría despertar en cualquier momento.

- Es cierto pasen – dijo Dil invitando a sus amigas a pasar al sótano por la puerta que da al jardín, ya que si entraban a la casa corrían el riesgo de despertar al abuelo de los chicos.

- ¿Que no oíste que bajemos, Luanda? – le pregunto Trixie alzando la voz pues al parecer su amiga estaba muy absorta leyendo el libro que tenia en sus manos.

- ¿bajar? – pregunto extrañada retirando la vista su libro como si recién recordara donde se encontraba. – Oh, si – añadió cuando por fin volvió a la realidad dándose cuenta donde estaba.

- Creo que alguien estaba tan distraída leyendo su libro que ni si quiera recordaba donde se encontraba. – comento Tommy con ligereza.

- Lo siento – dijo avergonzada Luanda.- Es que Dil nos dijo que nos esperáramos un rato afuera hasta asegurarse de que su abuelo estuviese bien dormido, entonces me puse a leer mi libro y estaba tan interesante que lo venia leyendo incluso cuando Dil nos dejo entrar a su casa –explico.

- Esta bien, ya te entendimos – dijo Trixie – Pero ahora guarda ese libro y bajemos que no hay tiempo que perder.

Luanda guardo su libro en el bolso que traía y comenzó abajar seguida por Trixie, Dil y Tommy.

Hubiera sido gracioso verte intentar bajar las escaleras mientras estabas distraída con ese libro – Comento Dil mientras bajaban los últimos escalones.

- Yo diría más bien peligroso – le corrigió Trixie a quien al parecer no le agrado mucho el comentario de Dil.

- Y me lo dicen los chicos que se la pasan casi todo el tiempo caminando de espaldas – se defendió Luanda.

- Si pero todos saben que hay ciertas ocasiones en las que no se puede andar de espaldas – se defendió Trixie.

- Muy cierto – le apoyo Dil. – Como cuando vas montando en una bici.

- O cuando bajas una escalera – termino Trixie.

Y llegaron al sótano; no era ni tan chico, ni tan grande pero había muchas cajas con distintos objetos dentro de ellas y algunas otras cosas viejas tiradas por el suelo.

- Genial – dijo con sarcasmo Luanda observando todo lo que había alrededor. - ¿Y donde se supone que haremos el contacto? – pregunto.

- allá – respondió Tommy señalado una pequeña mesa de madera que había en un espacio libre al centro del habitación y cuyo alrededor había cuatro sillas de madera.

- Que conveniente que haya cuatro sillas aquí – dijo Trixie mientras se sentaba en una de ellas.

- No fue una simple coincidencia – señalo Tommy sentándose también en una.- Nosotros bajamos aquí hace unos días y arreglamos todo lo mejor posible para que pudiéramos tener un espacio libre y pusimos aquí esta mesa y las sillas

- Cierto – corroboro Dil mientras se acomodaba en su silla. – Y vaya que nos costo trabajo. – añadió recordando el gran esfuerzo que hicieron.

- Fue muy considerado de su parte hacerlo – expreso Luanda con sinceridad. – Pero en mi opinión necesitan una buena venta de jardín.

- Tienes razón, hay muchas cosas aquí que ya no usamos – concordó Tommy - Pero mejor dejémonos de tantos rodeos, nuestro abuelo podría despertar y comenzar a buscarnos.

- Si – dijo Dil y acto seguido saco de una bolsa negra y de plástico aquel extraño aparado que uso junto con Trixie para comunicarse con sus amigos extraterrestres la primera vez.

¡Wow! – exclamo Luanda se parece un poco a una de esas radios que usan los militares para comunicarse entre si, pero mas grande y con mucho mas botones – añadió todavía impresionada.

- Si, admito que es un poco diferente a cualquier otro aparato que haya visto – reconoció Tommy. – Pero, ¿En verdad funciona? – pregunto escéptico.

- Claro que funciona – dijo Trixie con cierto tono de disgusto por las dudas de Tommy. –Muéstrale Dil – pidió a su amigo que estaba delante de él.

Dil presiono el botón de encendido y subió la frecuencia como la vez anterior. Como el aparato ocupa casi toda la mesa, los demás no tuvieron mas opción que poner sus manos a los costados mientras permaneció quietos en sus sitios y observando atentamente lo que Dil hacia.

- Aquí Dil de la tierra llamando a sus amigos extraterrestres respondan amigos- decía Dil por segunda vez.

- Aquí Shenmus del planeta plentaria respondió al llamado – dijo una voz extraña desde el aparato.

¡No puede ser! –exclamo Tommy con sorpresa sin dar crédito a sus oídos.

¿Quién dijo eso? – pregunto Shenmus asustado por la efusiva exclamación de sorpresa. - ¿Estas con alguien mas Dil?

- Solo mi hermano y par de amigas de confianza – respondió Dil calmadamente. – Pero no te preocupes todos son de mi absoluta confianza y entre todos hemos ideado un plan para que no los descubran.

- Bueno siendo así – dijo Shenmus más calmado - ¿Dime cual es su plan?

Dil le conto a su amigo el plan que él y sus amigas habían creado.

- ¿Y no crees que si alguno de esos científicos del tierra que están desesperados por demostrarla existencia de extraterrestres, ve ese video se le ocurra analizarlo para ver si verdad? – pregunto Shenmus temerosa de que a su amigo se le pudiera escapar algún detalle que los ponga en riesgo.

- Si fuera una pagina hecha por adultos, tal vez pero siendo una pagina creada por tres chicos recién adolecentes no lo creo - dijo Dil muy confiado. – En el caso de que lo vieran pensaran que es un montaje… un juego de chicos – añadió muy seguro.

- Bueno supongo que si no utilizan el video para otra cosa no habrá riesgo de que piensen otra cosa – dijo Shenmus no del todo convencido de que ese plan funcione. – Opino que deberían subir ese video a otra parte, de manera anónima, así si descubren que todo es verdad no sabrán donde encontrarlos y estaremos mas tranquilos – sugirió viendo una posibilidad por la cual podría tener mas tranquilidad tanto él como su familia.

- No hace falta, nadie se enterara – le aseguro Dil – No te preocupes, no lo podría en riesgo nunca.

- Bien, confió en ti – dijo Shenmus más tranquilo.

- Genial, ¿Entonces cuando vienen? – pregunto Dil emocionado mientras los demás observaban expectantes.

- ¿Que te parece en tres siglos lunares plentarianos? – dijo Shenmus

-¿Y eso cuanto es? – pregunto Trixie curiosa pues no sabia a que se refería con eso y desea saber la fecha exacta.

- ¿Podrías decirlo en una forma que todos entendamos? – le sugirió Dil

- O si, olvide que tenias compañía – contesto Shenmus – Creo que eso equivaldrían a ciento noventa y dos horas terrestres.

-Veamos eso equivaldría a… - dijo Tommy haciendo cálculos en una pequeña calculadora que traía en su bolsillo.

- Ocho días – dijo Luanda con simpleza.

¡Es cierto! – dijo Tommy viendo con sorpresa que el resultado dicho por Luanda coincidía con el de su calculadora. - ¿Cómo diste con la respuesta tan rápido? – pregunto admirado.

- Soy buena para hacer cálculos – dijo Luanda con simpleza como si se tratase de lo mas común del mundo.

- Entonces ya esta dicho, nos veremos dentro de ocho días terrestres, a esta misma hora - dijo Shenmus desde el aparato.

- ¿Y el lugar? – pregunto Trixie.

- Que te parece el mismo campo donde nos encontramos la primera vez – propuso Shenmus dirigiéndose a Dil.

- Me parece bien – dijo Dil

- Hasta entonces, guarden bien el secreto de nuestra llegada, por favor – dijo Shenmus.

- No te preocupes, por eso querido amigo, cambio y fuera – dijo Dil.

- ¡Que emocionante! – dijo Trixie sin poder contener su emoción. – ¡Voy a tener mi primer contacto extraterrestre!

- Entiendo lo emocionada que estas – dijo Dil. – Pero contrólate un poco, no queremos que nadie más se entere.

- Lo siento- dijo Trixie apenada.

- Yo aun no puedo creerlo – comento Tommy que aun lucia un poco sorprendido por la conversación que acababa de oír.

- Pues yo aun sigo preocupada por lo que dijo Shenmus, aquello de que no debíamos usar ese video mas que para nuestra pagina – dijo Luanda mirando de reojo a Tommy.

- Es cierto – dijo Dil como si de pronto recordara un detalle que se le había escapado. – Tommy se que te prometimos que podrías usar algunas de las escenas para la película que ibas a firmar para el concurso de cineastas al que querías entrar pero comprenderás que…

- No te preocupes por eso hermanito – dijo Tommy sin dejarlo terminar pues ya sabia a lo que se refería. –De todas formas, la inscripción al concurso termina el próximo sábado y si tus amigos vendrán el domingo, no podre entrar al concurso – añadió tranquilamente – Además, estoy seguro que para el próximo año hare algo mejor - finalizo con entusiasmo.

- Mi amiga Estephany dijo que vendría el sábado o sea que el domingo ya tendremos la pagina lista para subir el video – dijo Trixie que no podía contener la emoción.

- Si todo eso esta muy bonito, pero ahora te sugiero que guardes ese aparato porque presiento que tu abuelo esta por llegar a buscarlos -le advirtió Luanda.

- Esta bien – dijo Dil mientras guarda su aparato en la bolsa donde lo había traído. – Aunque me parece que estas exagerando – añadió.

- Si – dijo Tommy – Desde que empezamos con todo esto te he visto mas preocupada que emocionada.

- Tienen razón, lo siento pero desde que comenzamos con este plan he tenido el presentimiento de que algo podría salir mal - explico Luanda.

- Lo entiendo, pero mejor olvídalo y disfruta este momento – le sugirió Dil – Ya vez, mi abuelo ni siguiera a aparecido, así que deja aun lado tus…

- Con que aquí estaba mis retoños – dijo el abuelo Lou entrando al sótano por la puerta que da a la casa. – ¡Vaya!, ¿Por qué no me dijeron que teníamos visitas? – pregunto al percatarse de las dos jovencitas que los acompañaban.

- Ellas son mis amigas abuelo – dijo Dil un tanto apenado de tener que presentarle a sus amigas en esas circunstancias.

- Mi nombre es Trixie Lee y es un gusto conocerlo señor –

- El gusto es todo mío – dijo Lou con la misma cortesía con la que se presento Trixie.

- Mi nombre es Luanda Piters señor - dijo Luanda presentándose con la misma cortesía que su amiga – Y es un placer el conocerlo señor.

- Lo mismo digo – añadió Lou con la misma amabilidad.- Lo que todavía no entiendo es… - su voz se volvió mas seria.- ¿Porque ninguno de mis nietos me dijo que ustedes estaban aquí?

- Discúlpelos señor – dijo Luanda al ver que ni Tommy, ni Dil sabían que responder. – Lo que pasa es que cuando nosotras llegamos usted estaba durmiendo tan plácidamente que sus nietos no quisieron interrumpirle. – finalizo.

- Entiendo, fue muy considerado de su parte – reconoció Lou – Pero la próxima vez prefiero que me avisen - les advirtió a sus nietos – Y por cierto… ¿Qué hacían aquí?

Pues… este… - titubeo Dil sin saber que contestar.

-¿Y que es lo que traes en esa bolsa? – le pregunto a Dil al ver la bolsa negra de regular tamaño que traía en las manos.

Dil no supo que responder pero después de unos segundos de silencio su rostro se ilumino.

- Es mi viejo comunicador intergaláctico de juguete – dijo – Veras mi amiga Trixie me había comentado que de niña siempre quiso tener uno, por eso bajamos aquí para buscarlo y que viera como es.

- Es cierto – le confirmo Trixie para que no le quedara duda al abuelo de su amigo. – Yo siempre quise tener uno pero mi padre nunca quiso comprármelo y tenia cierta curiosidad por saber como era – le explico.

- Ya entiendo – dijo Lou comprendiendo todo finalmente. – Bueno ahora que ya lo vieron, imagino que no tendrán más que hacer aquí, así que dejen ese vejestorio ahí y suban que de seguro encontraran algo más divertido que hacer aquí arriba – finalizo.

- Claro abuelo, te seguimos – dijo Dil y dejo la bolsa en el suelo con el aparato dentro, para luego seguir a su abuelo con sus amigas detrás.

* * *

El resto de la siguiente semana; Luanda, Trixie y Dil dedicaron su ratos libres a buscar chicos de su edad que estuvieran interesados en unirse a su pagina para cumplir su objetivo, cosa que no fue fácil pero a media semana, ya había logrado contactar aun par de chicos que aunque parecían un poco nerd se veían realmente interesados en su causa. Por otro lado Dil había logrado contactar por internet a Pilar y Joel los chicos contorsionistas del circo Extravagancia que conoció cuando fue ahí, a hacer un curso de verano. Informados por Dil de su proyecto a través del chat quisieron participar de ello.

-¡Que padre que ya tengamos cuatro futuros integrantes de nuestra pagina! – dijo una tarde Trixie emocionada mientras ella y Luanda caminaban por uno de los pasillos de la escuela.

- Si, aunque yo hubiese deseado que fueran más – comento Luanda un tanto desanimada.

- No te desanimes – le sugirió Trixie –mira que solo llevamos cuatros días buscando chicos y eso sin contar que parte de nuestro tiempo libre hemos tenido que invertirlos en sacar información para nuestra pagina porque sino terminaríamos como ciertas personas que prometen mucho y realizan poco. - le explico.

- Tienes razón – Acepto Luanda. –Lo más importante es tener buena información para no quedar mal.

- Cierto - corroboro Trixie. – De lo demás, ya nos encargaremos después.

- Solo espero que todo salga bien – comento Luanda - No se si sea solo idea mía pero desde que comenzamos con esto, me sentido observada… como si me estuviese siguiendo.

- siento decírtelo; pero creo que te estas paranoicando, olvida ya esos pensamientos y mejor disfruta de lo que se viene. – le aconsejo Trixie. – Además, si nos estuvieran siguiendo, yo me habría dado cuenta pues la mayoría del tiempo camino despaldas. – añadió para terminar de convencerla de tranquilizarse.

- Tienes razón – Estuvo de acuerdo Luanda – Creo que solo me relajare y esperare a ver si alguno de ellos tiene un tercer ojo como he escuchado – finalizo en tono mas relejado.

- Esa es la actitud – le felicito Trixie.

Por otro lado Kimi había tenido una semana pésima pues el no tener a sus amigos cerca le hacia sentir mal. _–Solo lo dices para que yo te ayude con tu concurso – _le había dicho Phil cuando le conto sobre su pelea con Tommy y su decisión definitiva de alejarse de él. Su ex amiga Lily ya no quería ni hablarle, incluso Z parecía estar muy ocupado para hablar con ella.

"Últimamente he visto muy ocupado a Z, lo que sea que este haciendo, espero que le ayude a mejorar su situación económica" pensó mientras comía un empandado en el patio de la escuela.

* * *

Y así por fin llego el sábado, día en el cual Luanda y Dil se reunirían con Trixie en su casa para que su amiga Stephany les creara su página.

- ¿Y que les parece ? - les pregunto Trixie cuando Luanda y Dil entraron a su habitación aquel día.

-Se ve… dijo Dil que no pudo terminar la frase de lo sorprendido que estaba.

- Muy normal – completo Luanda quien a diferencia de Dil no lucia tan sorprendida.

En efecto la habitación de Trixie no era para nada diferente a la de cualquier chica ordinaria.

Había una cama bien tendida en cuya cabecera reposa un pequeño oso de peluche. A lado había una mesita de noche donde se encontraban; una lámpara y un despertador. Al otro lado de la habitación se encontraba su computadora en un escritorio adecuado para ella, las paredes estaban pintadas todas de rojo y en la pared central había un poster de la estrella Emica. Nada había en aquella habitación que denotara su interés por los extraterres u otras cosas de ese tipo.

- Sabia que te quedarías así de sorprendido - le dijo Trixie a Dil quien parecía no salir de la estupefacción en la entro al ver la habitación de su amiga.

- Es mucho más normal de lo que pensé – admitió Dil.

- Lo que pasa es que a mi padre no le gusta que yo me interese en este tipo de cosas, es por eso que yo nunca he podido tener ni poster, ni una mochila con forma de un alienígena y mucho menos libros que hablan sobre ese tipo de temas – explico Trixie.

- ¿Eso quiere decir que tu nunca has leído un libro sobre extraterrestres? – pregunto Luanda.

- Algunos pero los tengo escondidos donde mis padres no los vean, al igual que las fotos con los símbolos en los campos de cultivo que han aparecido en algunos países - respondió Trixie.

-Ya veo – dijo Luanda.

- Eso lo explica todo – dijo Dil

¿Y a que hora vendrá tú amiga Stephany? –pregunto Luanda.

- La llame a su celular y dijo que ya se encontraba cerca de aquí – Contesto Trixie. – Ósea que estará aquí en cualquier momento. – añadió.

- ¿Y que les pareció la idea que les propuse hace dos días? – les pregunto Luanda a Dil y a Trixie aprovechando el momento.

- pues, parece buena idea pero…

Pero me parece que es un poco complicada – termino Dil, ya que a Trixie parecía no querer decirlo.

- En realidad no es tan complicada – señalo Luanda. – Se trata simplemente de analizar los artículos que hemos conseguido para nuestra pagina y explicar porque creemos que es verdad lo que se dice en ellos y en que podrían estar equivocados, de esa manera cualquier miembro de nuestra pagina puede discutir sobre lo que decimos en el articulo y compartir información sobre los extraterrestres que nosotros no tengamos – finalizo.

- Viéndolo así parece una buenísima idea – opino Trixie más animada.

- Sino lo hacemos así, nuestra pagina solo será un resumen de lo que hay en otras paginas – añadió Luanda para terminar de convencer a Dil quien hasta entonces, no parecía del todo convencido.

- Tienes razón – acepto después de unos segundos de silencio –Lo haremos así.

Justo en ese momento alguien toco la puerta.

- Pase – dijo Trixie.

- Trixie, soy Stephany, tu mamá me dejo entrar hasta aquí, ¿puedo pasar? – dijo la chica que estaba tras la puerta pues había creído conveniente anunciarse porque pensó que cuando su amiga le dijo que pasara, lo hizo pensando de que se trataba de alguien de su familia.

- Por supuesto que si amiga, pasa – contesto Trixie.

- Hola, amiga - dijo Estephany quien entro corriendo a la habitación y abrazo a Trixie emocionada sin fijarse en los chicos que la acompañaban.

- Te tardaste un poco amiga – le comento Trixie mientras correspondía al abrazo.

- Lose y lo siento – dijo Stephany mientras rompía el abrazo con su amiga.- Es que había mucho trafico.

- Bueno, lo importante es que ya estas aquí – dijo Trixie sonriendo.

- ¿Ellos son tus amigos? – pregunto Stephany fijándose por primera vez en los chicos que la acompañaban.

- Si – contesto Trixie- ellos son Dil y Luanda – señalo a sus dos amigos.

- Es un gusto conocerlos, lamento no haberlos saludado antes pero hace tanto tiempo que no veía a mi amiga que no pude evitar entrar de frente a saludarla.

Dil observo detenidamente a la chica que tenia enfrente. Era de la misma estatura que Marisa, su cabello negro y ondulado, su tez trigueña y sus ojos marrones eran sus principales características; llevaba una blusa blanca manga corta que le llegaba hasta por debajo de la cintura, con leggins negros y botas negras que combinaban muy bien pero sin duda lo mas llamativo de este personaje eran las pulseras tricolor que llevaba en ambas muñecas.

- Lo entiendo – dijo – Por cierto mi nombre es Dil Pickles – se presento.

- Es un gusto conocerte - Dil – dijo Stephany sonriendo. – Trixie me ha contado muchas cosas de ti. – comento causando que un leve rubor apareciera en sus mejillas.

- Y mi nombre es Luanda Piters – se presento Luanda dando un paso adelante para cubrir Dil en su momento vergonzoso.

- Es un placer – dijo Stephany sin abandonar su sonrisa. – Trixie también me ha platicado sobre ti.

- Si – dijo Luanda sonriéndole también. – Por cierto que lindos brazaletes, ¿Dónde los compraste? – pregunto fijándose mas detenidamente en ellos.

- Es cierto están lindísimos – añadió Trixie a quien también le había llamado la atención aquellos extraños brazaletes pues ambos eran de tres colores diferentes amarillo, naranja y morado.

- Podríamos concentrarnos en el punto de esta reunión – pidió Dil temiendo que esto se convirtiera en una aburrida platica de chicas y olvidaran su verdadero objetivo.

- Tiene razón, chicas debemos concentrarnos en lo que queríamos hacer hoy – reconoció Stephany – Ahora – añadió mientras se sentaba delante de la computadora de Trixie. – Me dijeron que querían crear su propia pagina web, ¿Cierto?

- Si- contesto Dil - ¿puedes hacerlo?

- Pues bueno, no puedo crearles una pagina original – aclaro Stephany – pues eso significaría comprar un dominio y eso cuesta dinero.

-¿Entonces? – pregunto Dil un tanto decepcionado por lo que acaba de oír.

- Lo que puedo hacer es crearles un espacio en grupos Latmail que funciona igual que una pagina. – les explico y al ver sus rostros decepcionados añadió. – Pero no se acongojen pues funciona igual que cualquier página original – Entonces comenzó explicarles detalladamente todas las ventajas de hacer su página de esa forma.

- Como verán –dijo Stephany cuando acabo su explicación. – Funciona casi igual que una pagina web original – Solo que link llevara aparte del nombre de su pagina, . pero podrán poner en ese espacio lo que quieran siempre y cuando se apto para menores de edad y no infrinjan las leyes de este país – finalizo.

- ¿Qué estamos esperando? – pregunto Dil mucho mas animado después de la explicación de Stephany.

- Así se habla – dijo Stephany contenta de haber convencido a uno de ellos. -¿Ustedes que dicen chicas? – miro a Luanda y a Trixie esperando que también lo aprobaran.

- Pues creo que cumple con todo lo que requerimos – dijo Luanda sonriendo dando a entender con aquel gesto que accedia.

- Si, se ve muy completo además por lo dijiste de esta manera será mas fácil contactarnos con las demás personas que estén interesadas - dijo Trixie dando así su aprobación

- Entonces comencemos de una vez – dijo Stephany animadamente después de convencer a todos. – Lo primero es elegir un nombre, ¿Tienen alguno en mente? – les pregunto a los tres.

Pues no, la verdad no – confeso Trixie.

- Es que nos concentramos tanto en conseguir buena información para la página que en realidad no habíamos pensado en un nombre. – le explico Luanda

- Pues yo si había pensado en un nombre – dijo Dil. – Aunque no se si estarán de acuerdo.

- Pues dilo – le apremio Stephany.

Que tal… Amigos de los extraterrestres – dijo Dil

- Pues a mi me parece bien – dijo Trixie

- Sencilla pero directa – opino Luanda conforme con el titulo.

- Yo diría, que ese no es un buen titulo – observo Stephany. – porque muchos de los que seguramente se les unirá creerán que los extraterrestres son malos.

- ¿Que te hace pensar eso? – Pregunto Dil.

- Pues se ha visto mucho en películas – dijo Stephany

- No todo lo que se ve en las películas tiene que ser verdad – replico Dil con seguridad.

- Bueno si crees poder convencer a los demás de eso y no afectar el número de personas que entraran a su página – dijo Stephany no muy convencida. -Lo siguiente seria la descripción de la página. – añadió mientras tecleaba el nombre de la misma.

- pagina dedicada a compartir información sobre extraterrestres y demostrar no solo su existencia sino que también pueden ser amigos – dijo Dil.

- vaya, veo que tienen en claro el objetivo de su pagina – comento Stephany mientras escribía lo dicho por Dil.

- Claro que si – contestaron los tres al unisonó.

Bueno, lo siguiente será elegir al administrador y/o fundador de su página – explico Stephany.

- Ese seria Dil – dijo Luanda de inmediato.

- De hecho Luanda – repuso Trixie – Dil y yo lo conversamos y decidimos que tú serias la administradora de la página y líder de nuestro grupo pues a ti es a la que se te acurren las mejores ideas. – explico.

- Bueno si están seguros... hare lo mejor que pueda - dijo Luanda un tanto temerosa de no cumplir con las expectativas de sus amigos al haberle dado aquel cargo.

- Entonces acércate y pon tu correo de Latmail aquí – explico Stephany mientras se levantaba de su sitio para dejar que Luanda se sentara frente a la computadora.

- Ya esta- dijo Luanda al terminar de escribirlo.

- Tu Nickname aquí – Stephany señalo el cuadro de abajo.

-¿Que es eso? - pregunto Luanda.

- Significa apodo o seudónimo – explico Stephany

- Ya veo – dijo Luanda. - ¿Y que pasa si no pongo nada? – pregunto.

Saldrías solo con tu nombre original, el que diste cuando te registraste en Latmail – le contesto.

- Entonces mejor me podre un apodo pues sino saldrá mi nombre y apellido; y eso no nos conviene – dijo Luanda haber que nombre me podre… Que nombre pondré… añadió pensativa.

- Y porque no pones solo tu primer nombre y solo eso se vera – le sugirió Dil

- Es una buena idea – admitió Stephany.

Entonces Luanda puso su nombre en el recuadro del Nickname.

- Ahora solo es cuestión de que rellenes los demás campos y pongas aceptar términos de uso. – explico Stephany.

- Bien – dijo Luanda mientras rellenaba los demás campos.

- Y después de eso, ¿que hacemos? – quiso saber Dil.

- Lo siguiente que harán será elegir un coadministrador – Respondió Stephany

¿Y eso porque? - inquirió Trixie curiosa.

- Porque en caso de que el administrador no pueda cumplir sus funciones; lo hará el coadministrador – explico Stephany.

- ¿Y que facultades tiene el coadministrador? - Pregunto Dil.

- Técnicamente las mismas que el administrador con la diferencia de que no podrá destituirlo de su cargo – contesto Stephany.

-¿Y puede haber mas de un coadministrador? – quiso saber Trixie.

- De hecho puede haber varios pero se recomienda que sean solo dos los que junto con el administrador dirijan la página.- explico Stephany – Si hay mas podría haber discrepancias entre los administradores y quizá no dirigirían su pagina hacia un mis objetivo. – añadió para que entendieran mejor.

-¿Quieres que seamos coadministradores los dos? – le pregunto Trixie a Dil.

- Eso era exactamente lo que pensaba – contesto.

- Si quieren ser coadministradores los dos harán lo mismo que Luanda y cuando su grupo este oficialmente fundado les enseñare como funciona todo – les dijo Stephany – Lo malo es que no habrá ningún participante ordinario en sus comienzos.

- ¿Qué podrán hacer los participantes en nuestra pagina? – pregunto Trixie.

- Podrán participar en todas las actividades del grupo, subir fotos, encuestas, discusiones y comentar videos; mas no podrá modificar los artículos expuestos en ella y tampoco podrá subir videos. – explico Stephany.

Después de haberlo hablado Trixie y Dil decidieron que él seria coadministrador y ella una participante pues habiendo ingresado a la escuela hace un par de semanas no podía dedicar mucho tiempo a la construcción de su pagina. Luego Stephany les enseño todo lo que podían hacer en ella y como hacerlo.

-Y así es como se sube un video – les mostraba Stephany al subir a su página un video sobre avistamiento de Ovnis.

-Genial – dijo Dil

- Gracias por tomarte el tiempo de enseñarnos todo esto – le agradeció Trixie.

- No tienes porque dármelas, lo hice con gusto –expreso Stephany con sinceridad.

- Trixie puedes abrirme, tengo las manos ocupadas – dijo la voz de Marisa desde la puerta.

- No te preocupes, yo iré ustedes continúen subiendo su información a la pagina. – dijo Stephany levantándose de donde estaba y yendo a abrirla puerta.

- Déjame ayudarte con eso – dijo Stephany al abrir la puerta y darse cuenta de que su amiga traía en la manos una fuente con cuatro tazas de te y galletas.

- Gracias – dijo Marisa – Creía que les gustaría un poco de té y galletas mientras terminaban de armar su página.

- De hecho ya esta creada, solo les falta subirle la información que han conseguido. – le explico Stephany.

- Es cierto – le dijo Trixie contenta – échale un vistazo.

Marisa se acerco a la computadora para observa la pantalla.

¡Vaya para ese que tienen su objetivo bien claro! – exclamo sorprendida al leer lo que decía en la pantalla.

- eso es exactamente lo mismo que yo les dije – Comento Stephany al ver que su amiga opinaba lo mismo que ella.

- Tal y como debe ser – dijo un orgulloso Dil.

- ¿Y están seguros de poder conseguir sus objetivos? – les pregunto Marisa. – De por si probar que existen los extraterrestres ya es difícil, pero demostrar que son amigos será casi imposible - añadió al ver que parecían no entender su punto.

- Pues tengo la seguridad de que así será – dijo Dil con firmeza.

Pero como puedes…

- Marisa, ¿Por qué no mejor los dejamos para que terminen de armar su pagina, y nosotras nos vamos a tu habitación a conversar? - Sugirió – Stephany.

- Tienes razón – dijo Marisa. – hace tiempo que no lo hacemos.

- Cierto – Concordó Stephany – Y quien sabe – añadió Stephany al ver que las palabras de Marisa a habían disminuido los ánimos de Trixie. – Tal ves ellos si logren demostrar que existen los extraterrestres. – finalizo con sinceridad pues aunque era muy difícil, no lo consideraba algo imposible.

- Pues yo solo se que si lo lograran, se volverían famosos – opino Marisa.

- No lo hacemos por la fama – le aclaro Dil. – Además no creo que ningún adulto tome enserio lo que encuentre una pagina creada por tres adolecentes.

- Depende de que tan creíble sea su prueba- dijo Marisa además hay rumores de que los investigadores de fenómenos extraterres están desesperados por demostrarle al gobierno que no son dinero malgastado que si un adolecente les presentara cualquier evidencia de su existencia, lo investigarían hasta llegar a la verdad. – explico.

- Pues con nosotros se toparían con pared pues no les daríamos nada – dijo Dil muy confiado. – Quien sabe que vayan a hacerles.

- Pues ellos no se detendrían hasta sacarles la verdad –tercio Marisa.

- Bueno ya – intervino Stephany para evitar que se formara una discusión sin sentido. – No vale pena discutir sobre algo que aun no pasa.

- Tienes razón – Acepto Marisa – Ahí les dejamos el te y las galletas por siguieren servirse – añadió acercándose a la puerta para abrirla

- Trixie, si necesitas algo mas, ya sabes donde localizarme – dijo Stephany siguiendo a Marisa. – Chicos fue todo un placer ayudarlos. – Dicho esto ambas abandonaron la habitación.

- Pues no se ustedes pero a mi si preocupa un poco lo ultimo dijo Marisa. – expreso Luanda con preocupación.

- Para ser te sincera a mí también – admitió Trixie igual de preocupada que su amiga. - ¿Tu que opinas Dil? – le pregunto a su amigo quien parecía sumido en sus pensamientos.

- Es cierto… Si publicamos ese video en nuestra pagina pondremos a nuestros amigos en un grave peligro – dijo Dil admitiendo al fin lo que muy en el fondo siempre supo.

**Continuara…**

**Esto es todo por el momento; no olviden los Reviews que tanto me animan. Espero lo hayan disfrutado****. **


	14. Ilusiones destruidas

**Las vueltas del destino**

**Disculpen por la tardanza, gracias todos los que leen y comenta esta historia, este episodio se lo dedico a ****Meri Cullen q****uien a pesar de no haberme dejado review puse mi historia entre sus alerta historia y eso quiere decir que quiere seguirla. Esto va para ti y ojala algún día de animes a comentar.**

* * *

**Capitulo 14:** Ilusiones destruidas

-Y entonces, ¿Qué hacemos? – pregunto Luanda mientras comía una galleta.

- Haremos precisamente lo que Shenmus

Sugirió el día que hablamos con él – le respondió Dil - ¿Lo recuerdan? – les pregunto a ambas chicas.

- hablas de subir ese video a otra pagina – contesto Trixie.

- Si – afirmo Dil – Es una estupenda idea pues de esa manera podríamos probar la existencia de los extraterrestres sin ponerlos en riesgo, ya que nunca sabrían que fuimos nosotros los que lo subimos. – añadió entusiasmado.

- Pues si parece buena idea pero la verdad no ya me habia hecho la idea de publicarlo en nuestra pagina – comento Trixie apenada.

- Piénsalo de esta manera – le dijo Luanda – Si lo hacemos como lo teníamos planeado originalmente, no podríamos mostrárselo a nadie mas que a los participantes de la pagina y así no lograríamos cumplir nuestro objetivo, en cambio si lo subimos de manera anónima a cualquier otra pagina si le podríamos demostrarles a todo que si existen los extraterrestres, aunque no sepan que fuimos nosotros - le explico.

- Tienes razón - admitió Trixie – Creo que es mejor poder demostrarles a todos que existen los extraterrestres a solo poder confirmárselo a unos cuantos. – añadió con mucho mas animo que antes.

- ¿Entonces que pagina subiremos el video? – pregunto Dil queriendo ir directo al único punto que les faltaba para terminar con los preparativos de sus amigos extraterrestres.

- Que tal en – sugirió Trixie

- No, mejor en – propuso Luanda.

Dil reflexiono ambas propuestas por unos minutos.

- Creo que es mejor subirlo a Mitv – dijo tras haberlo pensado muy bien.

- ¿Que tiene de malo Yotebi? - pregunto Trixie extrañada – Es mi página favorita – añadió desilusionada.

- Lo siento, Trixie – se disculpo Dil –Pero en estos momentos debes elegir la pagina que mas nos convenga no la que mas nos guste – le explico y al ver que su amiga no parecía terminar de entender su punto continuo. – Tú misma me dijiste que Yotebi estaba pidiendo a sus participantes un número celular para enviar por mensaje de texto su código de cuenta y así evitar clonaciones, robos de cuenta, etc... ¿No es así? - le pregunto.

- Pues si – reconoció Trixie. - ¿Y eso que tiene que ver? – pregunto aun sin entender el punto.

- Imagina lo que ocurriría si algunos de esos científicos del gobierno que están desesperados por conseguir pruebas de que los extraterrestres existen se le ocurre analizar el video y descubre que es verdad. – dijo Dil – Lo siguiente que harían es llamar a los propietarios actuales de esa pagina y les pedirían todos los datos de la persona que los subió y entonces…

- Estaríamos en el mismo riesgo de cuando pensábamos ponerlo en nuestra página – Termino Luanda esperando que Trixie entendiera por fin a lo que se referían.

- Si, ahora entiendo - dijo Trixie resignada.

- Por eso nuestra única opción es poner el video en una pagina donde al registrarte no te pidan tantos datos. – dijo Luanda – O por lo menos que no se tome la molestia de verificar si los datos que pones son reales.

- Exacto – concordó Dil – Y por eso nuestra mejor opción es Mitv –

- Si, ya entendí - dijo Trixie que no veía el caso de darle mas vueltas a la asunto – Podemos continuar la construcción de nuestra pagina – añadió en tono apresurado. – No me quiero perder mi programa favorito y además debemos terminarla cuando antes sea posible para poder concentrarnos en conseguir más participantes.

* * *

- Me alegra que las cosas entre tu madre y tu hayan mejorado – expreso con sinceridad Alberto Masie mientras conversaba por teléfono con su hija.

- A mi mas – contesto la voz de una feliz Catherine. – Incluso mi padrastro me trata un poquito mejor.

¿Enserio? –

- Si- le contesto Catherine sin abandonar el tono de felicidad que ahora casi siempre tenia. – No podría decir que me quiere pero me trata con mucho más respeto y consideración. – añadió.

- Tal y como debe ser – asevero Alberto. – Después de todo eres la hija de su esposa. – Le guste o no – añadió muy contento de ver la actual felicidad de su hija.

- Pues si, en eso tienes razón – le dijo Catherine.

- Bueno hija, tengo que colgar, de ir a trabajar – le dijo Alberto.

- ¿No me dijiste ayer q que hoy no trabajarías? – le cuestiono Catherine.

- Eso pensaba yo también hija pero ayer por la noche mi jefe me llamo y me dijo que había surgido una noticia de carácter e internacional y que sino la cubría, no me otorgarían el asenso que quiero.

¿Y se puede saber cual es esa noticia de carácter internacional? – quiso saber Catherine.

- No me lo vas a creer, pero mi jefe quiere que grabe la supuesta llegada de unos extraterrestres que aparecerán en un campo en las afueras de la ciudad – contestó Alberto un tanto apenada.

- Debe ser una broma – dijo Catherine incrédula.

- Eso pensé yo al principio – dijo su padre con sinceridad. – Pero mi jefe me aseguro que estaba hablando muy enserio y me advirtió que si no cubría esa noticia podía irme olvidándome de ese se acenso que tanto he deseado.

- Vaya creí que el The herald of the day era un periódico serio – comento Catherine decepcionada.

- Eso fue lo mismo que yo le dije a mi jefe – se defendió Alberto un poco divertido y orgulloso al ver que su tuvo la misma reacción que él cuando se entero de la clase de noticia que iba a cubrir. – Pero luego mi jefe me explico que la persona que le informo la noticia era alguien de toda su confianza.

- ¿Y no te dijo quien era esa persona?- quiso saber Catherine.

- Solo me conto que un amigo suyo que trabaja en el centro de investigación extraterrestres le aseguro que era cierto e incluso le dijo que si resultara ser falsa esa información, le permitiría sacar un reportaje que demuestre que el centro de investigación extraterrestre era dinero mal gastado del gobierno.

- Pues entonces deben ser enserio – comento Catherine un tanto preocupada pues tenia que Dil podía estar involucrado con esa supuesta llegada de extraterrestres.

- Mas les vale que sea cierto porque sino seré el primero en colaborar con ese articulo para desprestigiar a esos científicos de pacotilla. – dijo su padre un tanto enojado ante la idea de que lo estén haciendo trabajar en balde.

- ¿Y se puedo saber como se llama el campo donde será el supuesto encuentro? – quiso saber Catherine.

* * *

- Hola Luanda – dijo Trixie alegremente cuando llego al campo donde seria su encuentro extraterrestre y vio a su amiga que observaba la luna llena que alumbraba la noche.

- Hola Trixie – le saludo Luanda. – Veo que tú también llegaste temprano. – comento.

- Se que todavía falta quince minutos para la llegada de los extraterrestres pero no pude evitar llegar un poco temprano pues no quería perderme de nada – dijo Trixie emocionada. – Y parece que tú tan bien estabas muy ansiosa pues llegaste antes que yo. – añadió.

-¡Si me emociona poder por fin conocer extraterrestres de verdad! – expreso Luanda con sinceridad – Pero no fue por eso que llegue ante sino porque no sabia cuanto tardaría en llegar por eso salí de mi casa con anticipación.

- Ya veo – dijo Trixie.

- ¡Que fue eso! – exclamo Luanda sobresaltada al escuchar un ruido detrás de ellas.

- ¿Qué cosa? – pregunto Trixie un poco asustada por el repentino sobresalto de su amiga.

- Me pareció escuchar algo moverse detrás de nosotras - respondió Luanda un poco nerviosa.

- Pues no hay nada ahí – dijo Trixie cuando voltearon para cerciorarse de que no nada detrás de ellas.

- Que raro – dijo Luanda extrañada. - Estoy segura de haber escuchado moverse algo ahí - menciono señalando dos un lugar en donde solo se veían unos cuantos arboles.

- Probablemente allá sido solo un animalito que va de árbol en árbol buscando donde pasar la noche – dijo Trixie tranquilamente – Relájate y disfruta este momento.

* * *

- Ya lo encontré – Anuncio Jessica a su amiga que aguardaba en el teléfono.

- ¡Por fin! – dijo Catherine a través del teléfono, quien ya llevaba esperándola por mas de veinte minutos. - ¡dame su numero de inmediato!

- Esta bien – dijo Jessica. – Aunque no entiendo porque desesperas tanto, ni siguiera estas segura de que Dil este involucrado en el supuesto encuentro.

- Tienes razón- dijo Catherine - Pero es mucha coincidencia que el lugar de supuesto encuentro se el mismo en el que él dice haberlos visto la primera vez - le explico.

- Bueno – dijo Jessica no muy convencida. – El número celular de Dil es…

* * *

- ahora que estamos todos juntos, me podrían explicar, ¿Qué es exactamente lo que quieren que grabe? – les pregunto Tommy a Dil y sus amigas cuando ya se encontraban reunidos en el campo donde seria el ansiado.

- Es muy simple tu comenzaras a grabar desde el momento en que la nave comience a descender, para esto ya me encargado de decirles que hagan un descenso lento y así puedes capturar el momento descienden hasta que salen de la nave y los saludamos – explico Dil y al ver que su hermano parecía tener dudas sobre su plan a añadió - Por supuesto que nosotros estaremos en un lugar donde no nos enfoque la cámara de tal manera, que quien vea el video solamente vera a los extraterres llegando y escuchara a tres chicos saludarles desde lejos pero nunca sabrá quienes son. – finalizo imaginando que con eso quedaría claro todo.

- Bueno todo eso muy bien – reconoció Tommy. – Pero me parece que hay algo que no habían contemplado.

- ¿Qué cosa? –quiso saber Dil extrañado pues a su parecer todo estaba bien calculado.

- Que se oirán sus voces – dijo Tommy como si fuera la cosa mas obvia del mundo.

-¡Y que! - comento Dil totalmente despreocupado – No creo que ninguna de esos científicos que están desesperado por encontrar a los extraterrestres no reconozca la voz.

- Si – estuvo de acuerdo Tommy pero si uno de ellos ve el video y descubre que no es montado. Seguramente ofrecerá una recompensa a quien reconozca las voces de quienes aparecen en él. – añadió amanera de advertencia.

- Yo pensado en lo mismo e incluso había pensado en algo con lo que pudiéramos evitarnos ese problema – acoto Luanda feliz de que alguien mas pensaran ello. – Pero ellos dijeron que no debíamos preocuparnos de eso. – señalo a Trixie a Dil.

- Es que no le dimos importancia y además, no queríamos tener que pedirte un favor que tal vez no pudieras hacer. – dijo Dil apando por la evidente molestia de Luanda.

¿Y eso porque? – pregunto Tommy desconcertado.

- Porque yo había pensado que tal ve tu podrias distorsionar nuestras voces con algún programa especial - contesto Luanda. – He oído que ya no son tan difíciles de conseguir.

- Es cierto, nunca lo hecho – reconoció Tommy – Pero como tu dices algunos programas distorsionadores de voz ya no son difíciles de conseguir y será una buena forma de probar mi habilidad con los montajes.

- Entonces esta dicho – dijo Trixie – Solo espero que se den prisa no puedo llegar tarde a mi casa.

- Todavía faltan cinco minutos para que lleguen – dijo Dil consultando su reloj. – Pero no te preocupes en cuanto lleguen, podemos ir y venir de su planeta en solo unos segundos.

-¿En serio? - preguntaron Trixie y Luanda sorprendidas ante aquella revelación.

- De verdad - les aseguro Dil - Sino me creen pregúntelne a Tommy – añadió al ver que sus amigas todavía parecían algo incrédulas.

- A mi no me vean – dijo de inmediato Tommy – Yo lo único que se, es que cuando Dil tuvo su primer encuentro con extraterrestres en este mismo lugar, Dil lo espero por algún rato y justo cuando mis amigos y yo nos dimos la vuelta para recoger nuestras cosas y retirarnos una luz verde apareció exactamente en este punto y cuando nos volvimos, vimos que era él quien aseguraba haber comido pizza con extraterrestres y solo había pasado tres segundos – explico.

- Si pero en Plentaria ya habían trascurrido tres horas – aseguro Dil – Por cierto Trixie… ¿Trajiste tus binoculares?... Por qué ciento que algo vibra en mi pantalón. Es cierto, tenía mi celular en vibrador…. Hola – añadió contestando su teléfono.

- Respecto a los binoculares... – dijo Trixie apenada.

- ¿Qué? – exclamo Dil sin escuchar a Trixie pues estaba mas interesado en lo que acababa de escuchar por el celular. – Tenemos que avisarles a nuestros amigos que ya no vengan, esos científicos locos vienen para acá - añadió de inmediato apagando su celular y abriendo rápidamente la bolsa en la que traía su comunicador intergaláctico.

- Hey, yo conozco a ese chico – dijo de repente Luanda quien apenas había escuchado las palabras de Dil se había puesto ha buscar con la mirada a un posible sospechoso.

El chico al verse descubierto, se hecho a correr de entre los arboles con la esperanza de perderse de vista, Luanda iba perseguirlo pero justo en ese momento se escucho un auto estacionarse estrepitosamente detrás de ella. Por un segundo creyó que eran esos científicos que había llegado antes de que ellos pudieran irse pero al volverse, sintió un gran alivio.

- Trixie tenemos que ir nos de aquí, deprisa – dijo Marisa rápidamente.

- ¿Pero Marisa como es que tu…? -

- He visto a esos científicos acercándose con los binoculares que dejaste olvidados – respondió sin dejar que su hermanita terminara la pregunta.

- Es una buena idea – dijo Tommy y se apresuro a subir al auto.

- ¿Vendrán todos? – pregunto Marisa visiblemente incomoda por el hecho de que Tommy se subiera a su auto sin preguntar primero

- Por supuesto – dijo Trixie como si fuera la cosa mas obvia del mundo. – Por favor, abre la cajuela del auto para que Dil pueda meter su bicicleta y la de su hermano en ella.

Dil guardo rápidamente las bicicletas en la cajuela con ayuda de Marisa y luego se subió a la parte trasera del auto donde ya lo esperaban Luanda y Trixie.

- Lamento haber subido de esa manera a su auto – se disculpo Tommy apenado que se encontraba en el asiento del copiloto.- La verdad me dio miedo que nos encontraran. - añadió avergonzado

- Supongo que te entiendo - dijo Marisa escuetamente, mientras pisaba el acelerador con fuerza para alejar de ahí en la dirección opuesta a la que venían esos disque científicos del gobierno

- Es una pena pensar que íbamos a ir y venir de un planeta lejano en segundos – dijo Trixie con tristeza.

- Y en cambio tuvimos que huir en segundos - dijo Luanda igualmente triste - Se como te has de sentir.

- Tranquilos chicos, ya vendrán otro día – dijo Marisa sin entender realmente a lo que se referían.

- Ella tiene razón – dijo Dil – lo mas importante es que logramos salvar a nuestros amigos de esos científicos locos – añadió en un susurro para que solo sus amigas pudieran oírle.

-Por cierto – dijo Luanda recordando algo de pronto – ¿Quien te alerto que nuestros amigos estaban en peligro?

- Fue la misma persona que me había estado llamando al celular, no me dijo quien era pero me pareció reconocer su voz – respondió Dil – A mi también me parece recordar que cuando dije que los científicos venían para acá tu comenzaste a buscar a tu alrededor como si supieras que alguien estuviera espiándonos y luego dijiste: _hey, yo conozco a ese chico._

- Es cierto Luanda. ¿Quién era el chico al que te referías, y como sabias que nos estaba espiando? – le interrogo Trixie.

- Primero que nada, no me hablen como si sospecharan que yo tuvo algo que ver – dijo Luanda ofendida por las palabras de sus amigos. – Creí que me conocían lo suficiente para saber que yo no los traicionaría jamás.

- Lo sentimos – dijo Trixie hablando a nombre también de Dil.

- Pero están triste que nuestras ilusiones hayan sido destruidas que….

- Que simplemente no podemos evitar pensar cualquier cosa – completo Dil esperando que su amiga entendiera.

* * *

- ¡Vez! ¡Por tu culpa hemos llegado tarde! - dijo un hombre de cabello azabache, todo alborotado, como si no se hubiera peinado en semanas, su cara alargada y una nariz respingada eran sus principales características, mientras que una bata blanca descastada y sus anteojos desalineados le daban un aspecto de científico loco.

- Pero señor - dijo el joven de cabello parado, tez ligeramente oscura y anteojos redondos – Solo hemos llegado tres minutos tarde, si los extraterrestres hubieran llegado a la hora que nos dijeron hubiéramos visto algo pues ya nos encontrábamos lo suficiente mente cerca como para ver algo.

- Pero tampoco hemos visto a los chicos que supuestamente se encontrarían con ellos – señalo el científico con frustración.

- Eso si es cierto jefe – reconoció el joven. – Tal vez ese chico con cara de pandillero nos mintió – añadió – Ya ve que ni siguiera esta aquí.

-¡Yo no les he mentido! – grito un joven tras ellos en tono moles por el ultimo comentario del joven cientifico.

Ambos se giraron y vieron al chico de cabello verde en picos que les había informado sobre la supuesta llegada de extraterrestres aquel día.

- Hasta que por fin apareciste Z – dijo el científico un poco molesto por la aparente mentira del chico. -¿Me puedes decir que significa esto?

- Significa que me descubrieron – admitió Z con pesar.

- ¿A que te refieres con que descubrieron? – pregunto impaciente el científico. – ¿No se supone que habías tomado medidas para que eso no ocurriera? – añadió molesto.

- Pensé que lo estaba haciendo bien – dijo Z - En algunas ocasiones, esa chica a la que seguía parecía sospechar algo, pero había acabado por convencerse de que se estaba volviendo un poco paranoica.

- Y entonces, ¿Qué paso? – quiso saber el científico.

- No lo se – dijo Z desconcertado- Todo lo que pude ver es que el chico que iba con ellas contesto su celular pues al parecer lo habían estado llamado y después de unos segundos les dijo a sus amigas que los habían descubierto.

- ¿Y no supiste quien te delato? – siguió el científico con su interrogatorio.

- El nunca menciono quien lo había llamado, ni siguiera se despidió de la persona y después de escuchar que había sido descubiertos comenzó a buscar sospechosos con la mirada y antes de que me diera cuenta, ya me habia visto.

- ¿Y porque no te escondiste apenas la viste buscar sospechosos con la mirada? –

- Lo siento pero me sorprendió mucho que descubrieran que ustedes venían para acá y lo único que se me ocurrió hacer cuando me vi descubierto fue huir – le explico Z

¿Ahora que haremos jefe? - pregunto preocupado el joven que había acompañado al científico.

- Solo nos queda seguir investigando Esteban, lo bueno fue que ningún periodista se entero de esto sino seriamos el hazme reír de todo el mundo – dijo el científico de manera optimista.

- Así; respecto a eso señor…. -

Pero Esteban no pudo terminar de hablar ya que justo en aquel momento, un auto se estaciono delante de ellos y un hombre salió de el con una libreta en la mano.

- Mi nombre es Alberto Masie, soy un periodista de el periódico The herald of the day y estoy aquí porque me dijeron que iba a ver un encuentro con extraterrestres pero por lo que veo todo era mentira – dijo Alberto – En ese caso no me queda de otra mas que….

- ¡Espere, espere, espere! – dijo el científico entre confundido y sorprendido por la llegada del periodista. - ¿Quién le informo sobre la supuesta llegada de extraterrestres?

-¿Y para que quiere saberlo? – le pregunto Alberto

- Mi nombre es Jammes Garley, científico, responsable de esta investigación supuestamente secreta – contesto con un toque de molestia en las ultimas palabras pues era obvio que ya no era un secreto.

- Pues mi jefe me dio la orden de que viniera a cubrir un supuesto encuentro con extraterrestres, tenia que haber llegado hace diez minutos pero tuve un ligero retraso – explico Alberto. – De todas formas no importa pues de haber habido extraterrestres y ustedes ya los habrían capturado, así solo me queda escribir ese reportaje sobre como su centro de investigaciones es una perdida de dinero y….

¡Por favor, no lo haga! – le suplico Esteban olvidándose de su dignidad. - ¡Si lo hace me quedare sin empleo y tengo una madre enferma que cuidar!

- Lo siento pero tengo cumplir con mi deber – dijo Alberto.

- Antes que nada – dijo Jammes - ¿Me gustaría saber quien le informó a su jefe sobre esto?

- Según lo que mi jefe me anoto aquí – contesto Alberto mirando su libreta. – Fue un tal Esteban Morón.

- ¡Así que fui tu, pedazo de tonto! – dijo Jammes enfadado mirando a su asistente como si lo quisiera matar con la mirada. – ¿No te dije claramente que quería que esto fuera un secreto, hasta que hayamos comprobado que lo decía ese chico es verdad? – mientras apunta a Z con el dedo.

- Si, señor – Contesto el Esteban con nerviosismo pues la mirada de su jefe lo intimidaba. – Pero como usted dijo que había logrado conseguir una prueba que corroboraría lo dicho por ese chico pensé que podría llamar a mi tío para decirle sobre la noticia y así él comprobaría que nuestro centro de investigaciones si es una perdida de tiempo. – le explico.

- ¡¿Tu tío, dices?! - pregunto Alberto sorprendido. - ¿Eso quiere decir que el director del periódico es tu tío?

- Si – le confirmo Esteban – Mi tío nunca quiso que yo me dedicara a esto y creí que lo convencería si le mostraba que por fin pude comprobar la existencia de los extraterrestres pero…

- Pero ahora solo le confirmaras lo que él ya sabia, esto es una perdida de tiempo – dijo Alberto con cierta satisfacción.

- Eso si que no – intervino Jammes con decisión.

- ¿Por qué no? – le pregunto Alberto.

- Porque a raíz de las declaraciones de ese chico, estuvimos investigando y descubrimos algunas cosas que nos llevan a pensar que efectivamente aquí se iba s efectuar un encuentro con seres de otro planeta. – le explico Jammes.

- Así – dijo Alberto - ¿Qué descubrieron? – pregunto desafiante.

* * *

- Gracias por traerme hasta la estación del metro señorita Marisa – dijo Luanda cuando se bajaba de su auto. – Hasta mañana Trixie – se despidió de su amiga y luego se acerco más a ella para susurrarle. – Hare pagar a quien destruyo nuestras ilusiones. – dijo con amargura y decisión en la voz.

- Eso ya no tiene importancia – le dijo tristemente Trixie.

Su amiga no pareció escucharla pues simplemente se dio medía vuelta y entro a la estación.

- Fue una suerte que a ella no tuviéramos que dejarla en su casa, ya nos hemos desviado suficiente nuestro camino al dejar a Dil en la suya – comento Marisa cuando retomaron el camino a su casa.

- Bueno, no podía dejar a mis amigos ahí tampoco – dijo Trixie - ¿Te imaginas en los problemas que se hubieran metido?

- Bueno eso si – reconoció Marisa – Solo espero que esto no nos cause problemas a nosotras.

* * *

- Lo que me dice se oye muy interesante – admitió Alberto.- Pero no es prueba suficiente para creer que existen extraterrestres.

-Tal vez no – reconoció Jammes – Pero si tenemos pruebas suficientes para obligar a esos chicos que se iban a encontrar con ellos.

- Todavía no se si debería ayudarlos – dijo Alberto dudoso - Usted me esta hablando de interrogar a chicos de la edad de mi hija.

-Usted no perdería nada, solo tiene que darnos tiempo – repuso Jammes. - Si es cierto usted se convertiría en el primer periodista en publicar la noticia y sino…. Añadió sin poder terminar la última frase.

- Sino puede escribir un reportaje sobre nuestro fracaso y así causar que nos despidan- completo Esteban con tristeza.

- Claro que para que nuestro plan funcione necesitamos que nuestro amigo Z nos diga todo lo que sabe sobre esos chicos en verdad – dijo James mirando a Z - Empezado por los nombres completos de esos chicos o sino me veré obligado a cumplir la advertencia que le hice cuando llego a mi oficina - finalizo en tono amenazador.

- No se preocupen esta vez les diré toda lo que se – dijo Z decidido.

**Continuara….**

* * *

**Primero que nada quiero que me disculpen los fans de Z pero alguien tenia que ser el villano de esta historia… además tiene sus motivos para hacerlo y le duele tener que hacerlo pero eso lo descubrirán con el tiempo.**

**Supongo que ahora tendrán muchas interrogantes como:**

**¿Cómo supe Z que Dil y sus amigas iban a tener un encuentro extraterrestre?**

**¿Con que lo amenazo el científico?**

**¿Qué es lo que averiguaron ellos?**

**¿Y que así Marisa ahí y que tanto sabe?**

**Todo esto se responderá en el próximo episodio (aunque me gustaría verlos tratar de adivinar, solo si así lo desean)**


	15. La advertencia de Catherine

**Las vueltas del destino**

**Antes de empezar como siempre quiero agradecer a todos los que leen esta historia y pedir disculpas por la demora. **

**Capitulo 15:** La advertencia de Catherine.

- ¿Quería verme señor? - dijo Alberto que se encontraba en la puerta de la oficina de su jefe.

- Ah, es usted Masie – contesto con seriedad un hombre gordo de cabeza redonda, una calvicie bastante pronunciada y un bigote largo; llevaba un traje de oficina color azul y puro en la mano. – Pase – ordeno.

Alberto se adentro en la oficina, mientras miraba a su jefe un tanto extraño por su actitud pues se encontraba muchos mas serio de lo usual pero al verlo a los ojos no detectar en ellos ninguna clase de emoción.

-siéntese – le pidió su jefe.

Alberto hizo lo que su jefe le pidió y se sentó delante de él

- Alberto Masie, usted siempre ha sido uno de mis mejores empleados – dijo el hombre con satisfacción.

- Bueno, siempre he tratado de hacer bien mi trabajo y hasta ahora no ha tenido queja de mí. – dijo Alberto con orgullo.

- Usted lo ha dicho, hasta ahora – dijo su jefe y su expresión cambio por una de enojo total.

- ¿A que se refiere señor?- le pregunto Alberto haciéndose el desentendido.

- A que el dia de ayer le pedi que investigara un supuesto encuentro con extraterrestres y hoy en la mañana me lleve una gran sorpresa al revisar el periódico. – respondio su jefe con enfado.

- ¡Nada! – dijo Dil con frustración dejando el periódico encima de la mesa.

¿Nada? – le pregunto Luanda extrañada.

- Ya revise este periódico como cien veces y no encontré ninguna noticia sobre una falsa llegada de extraterrestres o algún articulo criticando a esos científicos que se dedican a investigara ese tipo de cosas. - señalo Dil.

- Es tan extraño – comento Luanda con preocupación.

- ¿Porqué les preocupa tanto que no haiga ningún articulo al respecto? – pregunto Trixie que no entendía el porque de la preocupación de sus amigos.

- El The herald of the day lleva un tiempo empeñado en demostrar que el centro de investigación extraterrestre es dinero mal gastado del gobierno – explico Dil.

- Y se nos hace muy raro que no haiga ningún articulo haciendo referencia a lo ocurrido ayer dado que lo podían haber aprovechado para decir que el centro de investigación extraterrestre hacia caso de cualquier falsa alarma y que nunca comprueba sus fuentes. – concluyo Luanda.

- Bueno, tal vez esos científicos se aseguraron de que no lo supiera nadie hasta comprobar que era cierto lo que le dijo su informante, ¿No lo creen? - les pregunto Trixie sin perder la calma.

- Puede ser - concordó Luanda mas tranquila al ver que lo mas probable es que no corran peligro.

-Aun así no estaría tan tranquilo – insistió Dil sin abandonar su tono de preocupación.

- ¿Por qué? - preguntaron Luanda y Trixie al unisonó.

- Sabemos por Luanda que Z fue quien nos delato – dijo Dil.

¿Y eso que tiene que ver? – pregunto Luanda sin entender.

- Que Z me conoce y aun suponiendo que esos científicos no les hayan dicho nada a nadie para evitar perder su trabajo no creo que se queden de brazos cruzados - Explico Dil.

- Cierto – estuvo de acuerdo Luanda y conociendo tu nombre lo mas lógico es que ya hubieran ido a interrogarte al respecto.

- Exacto – dijo Dil

- Entonces, ¿Porque no te han buscado? - le pregunto Trixie desconcertada.

- Eso quisiera saber yo también – dijo Dil igual de confundido.

- ¿No hay manera de poder averiguarlo? – pregunto Trixie a sus amigos.

- Lamentablemente no – dijo Luanda con tristeza. – Incluso estuve buscando a Z para reclamarle y exigirle que me dijera cuanto sabe pero al parecer no esta en la escuela – añadió con desanimo.

- Apropósito, ¿Tu de donde conoces a ese chico? – le dijo Trixie.

Es cierto, yo ya les conté como lo conocí pero tú nunca nos has dicho donde lo conocías - recordó Dil.

La manera en la que lo conocí no tiene nada de especial – dijo Luanda tranquilamente.- simplemente un día lo vi tratando de molestar a un indefenso pajarillo y le exigí que lo dejara en paz – añadió.- Y es que a mí me molesta mucho cuando alguien lastima a animalitos indefensos. – finalizo en tono molesto.

- Yo, ya sabia que hacia ese tipo de cosas pero pensé que solo lo hacia para mantener su reputación de chico malo y así nadie se extrañe cuando falte clases para hacer trabajos de caridad. – dijo Dil con decepción en la voz.

- Pues para mi ese chico siempre ha sido un chico malo – opino Luanda.

- Estoy de acuerdo con Luanda – le apoyo Trixie.

- Francamente ya no se que pensar – dijo Dil con frustración. – Me gustaría poder hablar con él para exigirle una explicación pero como dijiste parece que no ha venido a la escuela.

-Y aunque lo encontraras dudo mucho que te diga la verdad - dijo Luanda.

- Luanda tiene razón - opino Trixie - ¿No habrá alguien mas que pueda decirnos lo que esos científicos saben?

- No lose – contesto Dil con tristeza.

- ¿Y que hay de la persona que te hablo por celular anoche? – le pregunto Luanda recordando otro detalle que no les había quedado claro la noche anterior.

- Es cierto, si llegamos a saber quien es, tal vez nos pueda decir lo que sabe – señalo Trixie.

- Tal vez pero por mas que trato, no logro recordar de donde conozco aquella voz- dijo Dil pensativo.

- Trata de hacer memoria Dil, tal vez ahí este la clave de todo – le pidió Trixie.

Dil se quedo unos cuantos segundos, pensativo, escarbando en su memoria tratando de recordar donde había escuchado aquella voz y de pronto el rostro se le ilumino.

- ¡Esa voz era la de Catherine Masie! – exclamo de pronto.

- ¡Todo esta muy claro ahora! – exclamo Luanda emocionada con una sonrisa de satisfacción en la cara como si le hubieran revelado la mejor verdad del mundo.

Trixie y Dil la miraron extrañados y confundidos por su reacción.

¿Se puede saber a que se debe tu sonrisa? – le pregunto Dil viéndola como si se le hubiera metido un bicho raro o algo así.

- Que no lo ven – dijo Luanda sin perder su enorme sonrisa – Todo esto no ha sido mas un ardid fraguado por Catherine para que ella pudiera evitar que descubrieran a los extraterrestres y así quedar ante Dil como la amiga buenita que le ayudo a salvar a sus amigos.

- Dudo que haya sido ella, Luanda – opino Trixie

- Estoy de acuerdo con Trixie – le dijo Dil

- ¿Por qué no? – les pregunto Luanda decepcionada de que sus amigos no apoyaran una deducción tan razonable y creíble para ella.

- Primero porque ella no sabía cuando ni donde nos íbamos a encontrar con ellos. – señalo Trixie.

- Bueno, eso es muy fácil de explicar – replico Luanda – Ustedes recordaran que desde hace un semana me he sentido observada por alguna extraña razón que entonces desconocía, ¿No es verdad?

Si y… dijo Trixie aun sin entender a donde quería llegar.

- A que Catherine pudo haber mandado a ese tal Z a seguirnos, así averiguar donde nos encontraríamos con los extraterrestres, luego mandar al propio Z a decírselo a las autoridades para posteriormente poder avisarte al respecto y así quedar bien contigo – Finalizo su explicación Luanda.

- Lo dudo pues si ella hubiera hecho eso, les tendría que haber dado pruebas de ello a los científicos y sabía que al hacerlo nos metería problemas – dijo Trixie. – en especial Dil y no creo quiera que la persona que ama este metida en semejante lio.

- Además, aun suponiendo que su plan saliera bien, no hubiera conseguido mas que un poco de gratitud de mi parte y no creo que ella haya armado todo se plan solo por tan poca cosa– opino Dil

- Pues yo que ustedes no la descartaría como sospechosa – insistió Luanda.

- Supongo que no puedo culparte por pensar eso – dijo una voz conocida por los tres.

Los tres giraron sus cabezas hacia de donde provenía esa voz y vieron que Catherine había llegado a su mesa junto con Jessica.

- Si vienes a que te agradezcamos el habernos avisado de la llegada de esos científicos pierdes tu tiempo – dijo Luanda a la defensiva.

- Nosotras no vinimos para eso – repuso Jessica

- ¿A que vinieron entonces? – pregunto Dil intrigado.

- Vinimos únicamente advertirles que tengan cuidado – respondió Catherine muy seria.

- ¿Por qué? – dijo Dil desconcertado pues para él, el mayor peligro ya había pasado.

- Porque de seguro esos científicos que estuvieron ayer en el lugar donde iba a ser su encuentro, seguirán investigando – dijo Catherine.

- ¿Y tu como sabes todo esto? – le pregunto Luanda desafiante

- Porque mi padre es un reconocido periodista del periódico The herald of the day – respondió Catherine con orgullo. – Lo llame esta mañana y él me dijo…

- Bien dicen que el pez por su propia boca muere – le corto Luanda con aire triunfante.

- ¿Qué quieres decir? – pregunto Catherine desconcertada y un poco fastidiada del tonito que uso Luanda al decir aquello.

- A que no es posible que tu padre haya ido ayer a ese supuesto encuentro con extraterrestres de haberlo hecho, ya habría escrito un artículo sobre la pérdida de tiempo y dinero que era el centro de investigación extraterrestre – le espeto Luanda. – mas siendo periodista del The herald of the day.

- Es cierto, nosotros hemos visto que ese periódico parece estar empecinado en cerrar el centro de investigaciones extraterrestres – corroboro Dil.

- Precisamente al no ver ningún artículo en el periódico matutino de hoy decidí llamar a mi padre para preguntarle que había pasado – explico Catherine y me sorprendí al escuchar su respuesta. –añadió Catherine mientras volvía a recordar la conversación que tuvo con su padre apenas esa mañana.

_- Hola papá – dijo Catherine cuando su padre contesto el teléfono._

_- ¡Catherine! – dijo él sorprendido a través del teléfono. - ¿Qué no deberías estar en la escuela jovencita? – le pregunto en tono severo._

_- Ya iba de salida padre lo que pasa es que estaba viendo el The herald of the day hace un momento y me di cuenta que no hay ningún articulo sobre el supuesto encuentro con extraterrestres que iba a tener lugar ayer y bueno no pude evitar llamarte para preguntarte al respecto. ¿Hubo un encuentro con extraterrestres o no? – le pregunto Catherine con mucho interés._

_- No- le respondió simplemente su padre._

_¿Y porque no publicaste un feroz articulo para desacreditar a esos científicos de pacotilla como dijiste que lo harías?- pregunto Catherine aun mas intrigada que antes._

_- Tuve mis motivos para hacerlo - le contesto simplemente su padre sin querer darle mas detalles. _

_-¿Y podría saber cuales fueron esos motivos?- Catherine se encontraba muy intrigada._

_- Bueno, la verdad es que me suplicaron para que no lo publicara – le respondió su padre, esperando que esa simple respuesta calmara la curiosidad de su hija._

_¿Y esperas que te crea que pondrás en peligro tu asenso solo porque esos hombres te suplicaron que no publicaras ese articulo?- inquirió Catherine incrédula._

_- Bueno, la verdad es que si tuve otros motivos – le confeso su padre a quien no le gustaba mentirle a su hija en especial después de su reciente acercamiento. – Pero no puedo decirte cuales son. – añadió._

_- ¿Por qué no? – insistió Catherine a quien le daba mala espina la actitud extremadamente discreta de su padre._

_- Porque forma parte de un secreto profesional que no puedo romper – le respondió su padre – Y por favor no insistas - añadió con firmeza._

- ¿Entonces estas diciendo que el día de ayer tu padre te dijo que iba cubrir un supuesto encuentro con extraterrestres y por eso decidiste llamarme para advertírmelo?- le pregunto Dil que aun no podía creer lo que acababa de oír.

- exactamente, así fue – contesto Catherine.

- Pues yo la verdad tengo series dudas sobre esa historia – opino Luanda.

- ¿Por qué? - intervino una curiosa Trixie a quien la historia de Catherine si le pareció convincente.

- Primero porque se me hace mucha coincidencia que su padre trabaje precisamente en The herald of the day y mas aun que justamente le hayan pedido confirmar es encuentro – señalo Luanda.

- Pues aunque no lo creas fue así – afirmo Catherine – Y es absurdo que pienses que yo lo preparare así – añadió como si hubiera escuchado la cosa mas absurda del mundo.

- Segundo y mas importante – continúo Luanda haciendo caso omiso de las palabras de Catherine. – Me parece muy extraño que haya sabido que éramos nosotros los que íbamos a tener ese contacto extraterrestre, hasta donde yo se su padre nunca le dijo quienes eran las personas que iban a tener este contacto extraterrestre – finalizo.

- Bueno ese si es un buen punto – reconoció Trixie.

- efectivamente, yo no sabia quienes iban a tener ese supuesto conto extraterrestre. – afirmo Catherine pero cuando mi padre mi dijo que lugar del encuentro iba ser el mismo donde supuestamente Dil tuvo su primer encuentro con ellos, se me hizo mucha coincidencia y aun mas cuando recordé que ustedes estaban planeando un segundo encuentro por eso decidí llamarles para decirles que unos científicos del centro de investigación extraterrestres había descubierto que aquella noche se iba a llevar acabo un encuentro cercano del tercer tipo – explico.

- Catherine supuso que de estar involucrados tomarían sus precauciones para que no les descubrieran – añadió Jessica quien hasta entonces había permanecido en silencio.

- Creo que eso lo aclara todo – dijo Trixie conforme.

- ¡un momento! – dijo Dil como si recordara algo de pronto. - ¿Cómo sabias mi numero celular? – le pregunto intrigado.- Que yo recuerde nunca te lo di.

- A ella no pero a mi si – contesto Jessica y al ver que Dil parecía igual de desconcertado que antes añadió. – Me lo diste cuando nos toco hacer aquel proyecto escolar juntos.

-¡Ah! – Exclamo Dil recordándolo - Te refieres a aquella vez que el profesor no aprecio mi originalidad.

- Querrás decir la vez que por tu culpa me saque un seis en ciencia y por no obtuve el primer puesto de la clase – le reprocho Jessica acordándose de lo ocurrido aquella vez.

- Supéralo paso hace tiempo – dijo Dil – Además eso de que te entreguen un diploma del primer puesto eso solo un ardid del sistema escolar para hacerles creer a algunos alumnos que son mejores que otro – añadió para defenderse.

- ¡Te equivocas! – refuto Jessica con enfado. – Ese diploma es un reconocimiento a quienes sean esforzada un poco mas que los otros en sus estudios – añadió orgullosa.

- ¿No creen que es tonto que se vayan a pelear por eso en un momento como este? – les pregunto Trixie tratando de detener aquello antes de que se convirtiera en una discusión mayor.

- Trixie tiene razón – le apoyo Catherine – ¿Además desde cuando Jessica Hayes es así de resentida? – le pregunto a su amiga.

- Tienes razón – Jessica dijo mas calmada. – Lo que pasa es que tenía tantas ganas de ganarle el puesto a esa sabelotodo de Miriam Presumed que al recordar porque no pude hacerlo pues no pude evitar reclamarte – explico.

- Mejor olvidemoslo – dijo Dil sin darle mas vueltas al asunto. -¿Qué crees que esos científicos pudieron decirle a tu padre para que no publicara ese articulo?- le pregunto Catherine volviendo de lleno al tema que mas les interesaba.

-No lose con seguridad – confeso Catherine – Pero lo mas seguro es que de no tener pruebas, sabrán como conseguirlas, solo así podrían haber convencido a mi padre de no escribir nada aun – expreso.

- ¡vaya! – dijo Trixie sorprendida.

- Así que – continúo Jessica – Si ustedes tienen pruebas por mínimas que sean de que existen los extraterrestres, les recomendamos tener mucho cuidado de que esas pruebas no caigan en las manos equivocadas.

- Gracias por advertirnos – les dijo Dil agradecido.

- No tienes porque darlas, es lo minino que podía ser después de haberte engañado – dijo Catherine apenada. – Además no quisiera que algo malo te pase- añadió.

- bueno, creo que ya no tenemos nada mas que hacer aquí – dijo Jessica rompiendo el incomodo silencio que se había formado después de las ultimas palabras de Catherine.

- Tienes razón – dijo Catherine levantándose del sitio donde estaba sentada. – Ya cumplimos con advertirles, ahora ustedes tomaran sus precauciones.

- Típico de mi sobrino, olvidarse de su dignidad con tal de conseguir lo que quiere –dijo el director del periódico cuando Alberto le termino de explicar lo sucedido la noche anterior.

- Si esos científicos, no consiguen las pruebas que dijeron poder conseguir, publicare ese artículo de todas maneras – le aseguro Alberto.

-¿Y sabes siguiera los nombres de los chicos que se iban a encontrar con ellos? – le pregunto su jefe con interés.

- La verdad preferí no saber nada mas al respecto hasta no tener las pruebas en la mano – le confeso Alberto.

- Fue buena decisión – reconoció su jefe. – No vaya a ser que a ese par se le ocurra hacer alguna tontería para lograr que esos chicos hablen y después quieran embarrarnos a nosotros en eso.

- Eres demasiado desconfiada – le dijo Trixie a Luanda.

- La vida me ha enseñado a no confiar tan rápido en la gente – se defendió Luanda quien insistía en dudar de Catherine. – En especial si ya han demostrado que no son de fiar.

- ¿Tu que opinas Dil? – le pregunto Trixie.

- Es que hay tanto que aun no sabemos que no se que pensar - respondió Dil.

-Tienes razón - admitió Trixie – el único que podría aclararnos todo es ese tal Z pero…

- Pero estamos de acuerdo en que el no nos dirá nada – les dijo Luanda a lo que los otros dos asintieron entristecidos. – vamos no pongan esas caras – les animo al ver las expresiones de su rostro. – Debe haber otra forma de…

-¡Lo tengo!- dijo de pronto Dil interrumpiéndola. – Se como hacer para que Z nos diga todo lo que sabe.

- Pero creí que había quedado claro que…

- Se que el no nos dirá nada a nosotros Luanda – le interrumpió Dil una vez mas. – Pero se a quien si – añadió con tanta seguridad que sus amigas lo miraron intrigadas.

¿Entonces estas diciendo que ustedes iban a tener un contacto extraterrestre pero unos científicos los descubrieron con ayuda de Z? – les pregunto Kimi quien todavía no daba crédito a lo que acababa de escuchar.

- Si – le aseguro Dil. – Y la única razón por la que no a salido en los periódicos es porque no quisieron que ningún periodista se enterara de ello – les explico anticipándose a la pregunta que seguramente le iba hacer Kimi.

- Pero…

- Según nos dijo una compañera de clases de Dil, el único periodista que se entero de eso fue convencido por ellos para que no dijera – siguió Luanda sin dejar hablar a Kimi.

-¿Y como pudo su compañera saber eso? – les pregunto Kimi quien todavía no acababa de entender.

- Por una extrañísima coincidencia, ella es hija de ese periodista – le respondió Luanda.

- Por eso necesitamos que tu nos ayudes – le dijo Dil – Basados en lo que nos dijo mi compañera de clases durante el receso del almuerzo, deducimos que el periodista les dio un tiempo para conseguir pruebas de que ahí iba a ver un encuentro con extraterrestres.

- Y necesitamos que el tal Z confiese todo lo que sabe para tomar nuestras precauciones – término de explicar Trixie.

- Por eso vinimos haberte después de la escuela - dijo Dil – Eres la única capaz de sacarle toda la verdad a Z.

- Bueno, la verdad es que toda esa historia contada así de sopetón, es difícil de creer- les dijo Kimi con sinceridad.

Trixie, Luanda y Dil intercambiaron miradas de decepción al escuchar aquellas palabras. – Pero es la única explicación - pensó en voz alta.

- ¿La única explicaciòn para que? – le pregunto Dil.

- Es que últimamente casi no lo he visto y cuando le pregunte el porque se limito a decir que estaba ayudando a su padre con sus problemas económico.

- Claro estaba tan ocupado vigilándonos que no ha de haber tenido tiempo para nada mas – dijo Dil enfadado.

- Seguramente le pagaron mucho dinero para hacerlo – opino Luanda

- Me cuesta trabajo creer que Z a caído tan bajo – dijo Kimi decepcionada. – Hacerle esto a un amigo mío.

-¿Entonces, de verdad me consideras tu amigo? – le pregunto Dil quien hasta ese momento había tenido sus dudas respecto a que los amigos de su hermano lo vieran como un verdadero amigo.

- Por supuesto – dijo Kimi como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo.

- ¿Eso significa que nos ayudaras? – le pregunto Trixie esperanzada.

- Bueno, con una condición – dijo Kimi.

- ¿Cuál? – quiso saber Dil

- Nunca vuelvas a dudar que eres mi amigo – le respondió Kimi sonriendo.

- Jamás volveré hacerlo – le aseguro Dil.

- Bueno lo dejamos en tus manos – dijo Luanda levantándose del sillón donde estaba sentada acto que fue imitado por los demás.

- Esperen – dijo Kimi al ver que parecían tener intenciones de irse. – ¿No quieren escuchar personalmente lo que Z me dirá?

- Nos encantaría – respondió Dil.

- Pero tememos que si Z nos ve, no te dirá toda la verdad – completo Luanda.

- Pero yo tengo un plan para que si lo haga - les aseguro Kimi

_**Continuara...**_

**Bueno hasta aquí llega el quinceavo capitulo, iba incluir la confesión de Z en el pero me di cuenta que al hacerlo me saldría muy grande, así que decidí dejarlo aquí. Creo que la historia va tener mas de 20 capítulos me gusta como va quedando y espero que a ustedes también.**

**Recuerde que Dil al inicio de la historia dijo que dudaba que los amigos de su hermano lo consideraran su amigo de ver de ahí viene la condición que Kimi le puse en este capitulo. **

**Por favor si les gusto dejen sus comentarios, así animan mas al autor. **

.


End file.
